


There's Such a Lot of World to See

by louislovesharry282828



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Doctor Who AU, Doctor Who References, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Suspense, Time Travel, Гарри Клара Освальд, Гарри пекарь, Зейн человек-рептилия, Лиам его муж, Луи Доктор, Луи инопланетянин с двумя сердцами, Луи инопланетянин с двумя сердцами который путешествует в пространстве и времени, НО В КОНЦЕ ОН БУДЕТ ЖИТЬ ЧЕСТНО, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Повелителям времени не нужны презервативы, Русский | Russian, Что значит что он дважды умрет, даже если вы не смотрели доктора кто пожалуйста не бойтесь читать, и любит людей, но без каких-либо романтических связей с Луи, очень много упс привет, это все что вам нужно знать
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry282828/pseuds/louislovesharry282828
Summary: - Почему ты так на меня смотришь? - задается вопросом Гарри, тыча пальцем в бедро Луи.- Как? - задыхаясь, интересуется Луи.- Как будто ты увидел привидение или что-то в этом роде, - размышляет Гарри. - Ты постоянно делал так вчера, и ты сделал это только что.Луи тяжело сглатывает, пристально изучая его.- Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, - мягко говорит Луи, заправляя выбившуюся кучеряшку Гарри за ухо. - Того, кого я потерял.Во время своих путешествий в пространстве и времени, Луи видел очень много удивительных вещей, но только одну он не в силах объяснить: он продолжает встречать одного и того же парня, который каждый раз говорит ему одни и те же фразы. Парнишка кажется невозможным.Может, так и есть.История любви, не знающая границ пространства и времени. Доктор Кто AU
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	1. The Impossible Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/gifts).
  * A translation of [There's Such a Lot of World to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513055) by [crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo). 



> Мне безумно понравилась эта работа, я, как и автор, сама большая фанатка Доктора кто, так что надеюсь она понравится вам тоже. Если вы не смотрели сериал, то не бойтесь читать этот фанфик, он правда чудесный с оригинальнейшим сюжетом. Вся любовь ххх

Гарри падает.

Это действительно странное ощущение. Он может _увидеть_ , что со свистом падает вниз, по тому, как размываются синие и зеленые огни вокруг него, но в то же время он чувствует, что парит, как лист, уносящийся нежным осенним ветерком.

Сердце колотится так быстро, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Вокруг него сверкают синие вспышки, и каждый волос на его теле встает дыбом. Рот Гарри открывается в безмолвном крике, когда боль, настолько ужасная, что это чувство невозможно было бы передать, пронзает его. Словно он распадается на миллион крошечных кусочков, рассыпавшихся по всей вселенной.

Возможно, так оно и есть.

Его одолевают ужас и паника. Он понятия не имеет, что с ним происходит. Он не знает, где находится, и не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, куда могут отправиться его части. Он просто знает, что они куда-то направляются.

Он везде и нигде одновременно.

Слезы наворачиваются на глаза Гарри, и он сдерживает всхлип, когда странная голубая молния снова вспыхивает. Парень хватает ртом воздух, и одинокая слеза скатывается по его щеке, когда он зажмуривается. Перед его глазами мелькает несчётное количество образов, как только они закрываются. Воспоминания, которых у него никогда раньше не было, внезапно рождаются в его голове, ясные как день, будто они всегда были там.

Как будто он прожил тысячу жизней в тысяче разных мест и в этот момент вспоминает их все.

Он рождается. Он живет. Он умирает.

И всегда есть Луи.

_Всегда Луи._

Каждая жизнь заканчивается одинаково.

Он всегда спасает Луи. Снова, и снова, и снова. Спасает его всеми возможными способами. Иногда это так же просто, как запереть (или отпереть) определенную дверь, в других случаях это бывает сложнее, когда Гарри выкрикивает его имя или бросается прямо на линию огня. Гарри всегда рядом. Он всегда был рядом, с самого первого дня, как Луи ударился в бега.

Большую часть времени Луи даже не знает о нем.

Они часто проходят мимо друг друга, как корабли в ночи, Луи бежит мимо Гарри и волочит за собой одного из многочисленных компаньонов, преследуя того монстра, что представляет опасность для вселенной в этот определенный день. Иногда они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, стоя на разных концах комнаты, и Луи лишь оглядывается, прежде чем броситься в очередное приключение. Но время от времени, в лучшие времена, рука, за которую хватается Луи, оказывается _его_ рукой. Бывают моменты, когда Луи одаривает его той самой улыбкой с морщинками у глаз, которую Гарри любит всеми фибрами своей души, говоря ему одно слово, его самое любимое слово во всей вселенной.

\- Беги!

И, конечно же, именно это Гарри и делает. Он всегда бежит за Луи. Он никогда не перестанет гнаться за ним.

Гарри открывает глаза и оглядывается, по его щекам текут слёзы. Он все еще свободно падает в бездну, набирая скорость. Он делает глубокий и очищающий вдох и внезапно чувствует себя полностью умиротворенным.

Как Луи всегда его называл?

_Его невозможный мальчик._

Гарри удовлетворенно улыбается. Он не знает, куда направляется, и в данный момент он действительно не знает, где уже был. Но он точно знает одно - Луи теперь в безопасности. Благодаря ему он всегда будет в безопасности.

Гарри выгибает шею в сторону, ветер обвивает его длинные локоны. Он видит стремительно приближающуюся землю (по крайней мере, он думает, что это земля). Он закрывает глаза и широко раскидывает руки, принимая свою судьбу.

Он невозможный мальчик.

И его история закончена.


	2. I'm Crossing You in Style, Someday

**Галлифрей. 1963.**

Будильник звенит уже третий раз за утро, его пронзительный звон эхом разносится по маленькой комнате общежития. Со стоном Луи вслепую нащупывает часы, что стоят на прикроватной тумбочке, торжествующе нажимая кнопку повтора, как только находит её. Он фыркает, зарывшись лицом в подушку и крепко зажмурившись.

_Еще немного._

Можно было бы подумать, что за девяноста два года обучения, которые Луи потратил на то, чтобы стать Повелителем Времени, он уже должен был понять, как полностью избегать утра. К сожалению, несмотря на все его усилия, эта концепция ускользнула от него. Луи зарывается в одеяло, а с губ срывается вздох разочарования. Какой смысл в том, чтобы быть мастером манипуляций и путешествий во времени, если тебе не удается найти несколько дополнительных часов для сна каждый день?

Луи сосредотачивается на том, чтобы делать глубокие и ровные вдохи, пытаясь снова уснуть. Он чувствует, как удары двух его сердец замедляются, и начинает засыпать.

Будильник снова срабатывает, фактически убивая любую возможность уснуть, хотя, черт возьми, он собирается попробовать. Он протягивает руку к ненавистному устройству в четвертый раз, но кто-то другой опережает его, нажимая кнопку выключения.

— Ромена тебе голову оторвет, если ты снова опоздаешь, Луи. Пора вставать, приятель.

Луи неохотно садится, его одеяло складывается на коленях, когда он потягивается. Повелитель Времени хмурится, глядя на Стэна, своего соседа по комнате, который стоит у его кровати в одних штанах, его волосы всё ещё влажные после душа.

— Какая вообще разница? — спрашивает Луи, тут же снова откидываясь на кровать и натягивая одеяло до подбородка. — Время идет, а ничего не меняется, не так ли? Не будет ничего нового, так что просто дай мне поспать.

Луи накрывается одеялом с головой, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Стэн резко сдергивает покрывало с кровати.

— Какого хуя, Стэн? — кричит Луи. — Серьезно?

— У нас выпускные экзамены на следующей неделе, Луи. Знаешь? Все, ради чего мы работали! Ты не можешь снова пропускать пары. У тебя и так уже максимальное количество выговоров, тебя отчислят.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — стонет Томлинсон, в конце концов неохотно выбираясь из кровати. Стэн швыряет одеяло обратно, попадая тому прямо в лицо. — Сегодня будут только лекции, занятия по истории нашего нескончаемого конфликта с Далеками, еще больше теории по путешествиям во времени и технологиям, возможно один научный эксперимент или несколько, если повезёт.

— Мы сегодня не идем в лабораторию.

— Видишь, вот что я имею в виду. Просто дохуя разговоров. Мы никогда ничего не делаем. Господи, Стэн, всё, что мы, блять, делаем — это сидим здесь весь день и слушаем какую-то болтовню. Разве ты не хочешь _сделать_ что-нибудь?

Стэн выглядит озадаченным, вытаскивая из шкафа свою блестящую золотую форму.

— И все же, разве так и не должно быть? — спрашивает Стэн, натягивая штаны. — Мы будем Повелителями Времени. Мы наблюдаем и изучаем. Не нам вмешиваться в работу Вселенной. Так никогда не было.

— А может и должно быть, — Луи ворчит, неряшливо застилая кровать и даже не обращая внимания на неожиданный осмотр комнаты. — Все, что я знаю, это то, что мне сто лет и я никогда не покидал Галлифрей. Ни разу. Блять, я почти никогда не выезжал даже за пределы столицы. И мы должны быть специалистами в путешествиях во времени? Я просто… неужели ты не хочешь увидеть, что там, вместо того, чтобы просто строить теории на этот счет?

— Ты в порядке, Луи? — спрашивает Стэн, его брови озабоченно сдвинулись. — В последнее время ты ведешь себя очень странно. Типа… страннее, чем обычно. Это из-за выпускного?

Луи вздыхает, пробегаясь пальцами по своей растрепанной каштановой чёлке. Он снова пытается подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить Стэну растущее чувство тревоги, которое увеличивалось в его груди последние пятьдесят лет (на самом деле, последний девяносто один год, если быть _действительно_ честным с самим собой). Он чувствует, что находится на грани заточения — заточения на этой планете, заточения в этой жизни. Жизни, которую Луи со стопроцентной уверенностью не хочет жить. Жизни, в которой у него не будет выбора, только если он не сделает что-нибудь радикальное. И быстро. Потому что его время, по иронии судьбы, стремительно истекает.

Только вот Стэн всегда играл по правилам. Он никогда не поймет то, что Луи пытался объяснить ему множество раз на протяжении многих лет, но всегда получал один и тот же ответ.

_Именно так все работает на Галлифрее, Луи._

Так что, на самом деле, проще соглашаться со всеми этими вещами.

— Да, — слабо отвечает Луи. — В этом дело. Я действительно волнуюсь, что не сдам, и это всё было впустую.

— Я помогу тебе с уроками, не переживай, — заверяет его Стэн. — Тебе нужно набрать всего пятьдесят один процент, чтобы выпуститься. И после этого… о чем тебе вообще беспокоиться? Всё уже решено за тебя. Остается лишь ждать момента, когда мы выберемся отсюда.

— Ага, — Луи горько смеётся, стягивая пижамные штаны, скомкав их и бросая в корзину. — Младший заместитель третьего министра при канцлере Агентства небесных наблюдений. Где я, как ожидается, останусь в течение следующих нескольких сотен лет, оплачивая налоги, прежде чем подняться по служебной лестнице, чтобы в конечном итоге присоединиться к Высшему совету. Так же, как мой отец, и так же, как его отец, и так далее, и так далее. Очень интересно, Стэн, не могу дождаться.

— Это лучше, чем то, что ожидает некоторых из нас, — многозначительно говорит Стэн, застегивая рубашку. — Не у всех есть такая родословная.

Плечи Луи опускаются, и он чувствует себя настоящим ублюдком. Стэн — хороший парень, происходящий из одной из галлифреевских семей низшего ранга. Они были соседями по комнате с самого первого дня в Академии, и Стэн всегда, _всегда_ был одним из самых трудолюбивых учеников в классе.

Стэн не виноват в том, что Луи чувствует себя так, будто находится в комнате, переполненной людьми, и его всё равно никто не слышит, несмотря на громкие крики. Луи передал бы Стэну свою «родословную» в одно мгновение, если бы мог.

— Извини, — с сожалением говорит Луи, похлопывая Стэна по плечу, когда тот проходит через комнату к ванной. — Не обращай на меня внимания, Стэнли. Я, очевидно, встал сегодня не с той ноги.

— Чем это отличается от какого-либо другого утра, Лу?

— Эй! Я не настолько ужасен.

— Конечно нет, — легко отвечает Стэн. — Так было всегда, уже почти девяносто два года. Хочешь, я принесу тебе завтрак из столовой? Они закрываются через десять минут, ты уж точно не успеешь, если будешь принимать душ.

— Спасибо, приятель, — улыбается Луи. — Ты правда лучший, знаешь.

— Я знаю, — заключает Стэн, с нежностью закатывая глаза. — Увидимся на первой лекции. Думаю, это должна быть еще одна о внутреннем строении ТАРДИС.

— Не могу дождаться, — Луи натягивает улыбку.

********

Луи сдаёт выпускные экзамены, прилагая минимум усилий и зарабатывая ровно пятьдесят один процент.

Теперь он официально Повелитель Времени.

Он проводит дни перед сложной выпускной церемонией, колеблясь между чувством полного оцепенения и полной паники. Он стоит рядом со Стэном (который заканчивает школу лучше всех в классе) во время репетиции церемонии, слепо повторяя движения, пока они проходят по ступеням ритуала. Луи примеряет свою мантию: дорогой золотистый бархат и сверкающая парча окутывают его тело, ткань волочится за ним по сверкающему мраморному полу, а плотный воротник угрожает удушьем. Завышенные наплечные пластины из чистого золота с тиснением Печати Рассилона и соответствующий тщательно продуманный золотой головной убор тяжело сидят на его стройном теле, давя на него.

— Мы выглядим чертовски нелепо, — бормочет он Стэну, пока портной поправляет его длинный расклешенный рукав.

Стэн весело фыркает, подавляя усмешку и кивая.

В ночь перед церемонией Луи лежит в постели, не в состоянии заснуть, уставившись в потолок, в то время как его сердца колотятся в груди, пытаясь сдержать истерику, угрожающую захлестнуть его. Наконец он садится, вытирая пот со лба, и пытается выровнять дыхание. Бросив взгляд на Стэна, который крепко спит в своей постели в другом конце комнаты, Луи осторожно выбирается из кровати, засовывая ноги в тапочки. Он на цыпочках подходит к своему шкафу и хватает халат, тихонько накидывая его на плечи, а затем со щелчком распахивает дверь. Позаботившись о том, чтобы закрыть ее за собой, не разбудив соседа по комнате, Луи прислоняется к стене, проводя руками по лицу.

Он шагает по коридору, затаив дыхание, и осторожно толкает дверь на лестничную клетку. Войдя в нишу, он закрывает её за собой. Луи громко выдыхает, его тело немного расслабляется. Он быстро взбирается по нескольким лестничным пролетам, а его шаги эхом разносятся по пустой башне. Он распахивает очередную дверь на верхнем этаже и позволяет ей захлопнуться за собой, выходя на крышу.

Слёзы щиплют его глаза, когда он делает несколько судорожных вдохов, напряжение в его груди немного ослабевает, по щекам начинают стекать солёные капли. Луи плотнее закутывается в халат, слегка подрагивая на прохладном ночном воздухе. Он ковыляет к одному из шезлонгов, плюхается на него и смахивает слезы со своих щек.

Луи растягивается на шезлонге, закинув руки за голову, и смотрит на кроваво-оранжевое небо. Две луны Галлифрея сегодня полные, большие и ярко светящиеся. Звезды мерцают, и Луи замечает среди них красную планету Карн, а также Скаро, дом Далеков, злейших врагов Повелителей Времени. Он говорит себе, что самая маленькая звезда, вторая справа, сразу за медной луной, — это планета Земля, находящаяся на расстоянии 250 миллионов световых лет от них. Он едва может разглядеть её, но точно знает, что она где-то там.

Боже, он бы отдал всё, чтобы увидеть её вживую.

Еще одна слеза скатывается по щеке.

Луи шмыгает носом и вспоминает, как впервые попал в Академию времени. Кажется, будто это было целую жизнь назад, но в то же время, будто это было только вчера. В свою первую неделю все новички Повелители Времени проходят посвящение в Академию, попадая в священный Несдержанный Раскол, так что они могут смотреть прямо в Вихрь Времени. Луи помнит, как был напуган. Взгляд в водоворот призван вдохновить и раскрыть истинную цель, но он слышал рассказы о том, что это сводит новичков с ума. Сейчас он думает, что это варварство — заставлять детей делать это, но так ведут себя Повелители Времени. Луи никогда не забудет, как его лоб покрылся каплями пота, как колотились его сердца, когда он ступил на возвышение и подошел к богато украшенному круглому окну, которое якобы должно было показать ему его будущее.

Им не полагалось говорить о том, что каждый из них видел, хотя, естественно, все это делали. В ту ночь Луи сидел в общей комнате со своими товарищами и слушал их восторженные речи о том, как они видели такие вещи, как бесконечная мудрость, знания и сила. Луи держал рот на замке, кивая в ответ на все то, что они говорили, даже когда чувство страха начало расцветать в его груди.

Потому что никто не видел того, что видел он. Ни один из них. Никто.

Именно в ту ночь Луи понял, что он другой, не такой, как остальные, и он непременно знал, что должен держать это в секрете. Уже в восемь лет Луи знал, что единственная вещь, которой не может быть на Галлифрее — это что-то отличающееся.

Когда Луи смотрел в золотой свет Вихря Времени, единственное, что он видел, — это возможность.

Возможность, за которую он цеплялся последние девяносто два года. Возможность того, что всё время и пространство находятся прямо у его ног, и он может забрать их. Возможность, которая сейчас, кажется, вот-вот ускользнёт. Ожидается, что он займет свою новую должность в Агентстве небесных наблюдений после завтрашнего дня. Целая жизнь наблюдений и каталогизации звёзд и планет, которых он никогда не видел. Если все звезды сойдутся, ему может повезти настолько, что он доберётся до должности посла в Высшем Совете, что позволит ему путешествовать по галактике, но даже эта позиция ограничена и определенно будет доступна только через несколько сотен лет.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Луи встает и подходит к краю крыши, опираясь локтями на выступ и глядя на сверкающий Капитолий. В преддверии завтрашних пышных празднований город не пожалел средств: все здания Академии украшены транспарантами отдельных колледжей, красочными флагами и замысловатыми цветочными композициями, драпированными почти на каждой доступной поверхности. Это должно быть празднование следующего поколения Повелителей Времени, но для Луи это больше похоже на похоронную процессию.

Внезапно тишину нарушает странный хрип и гул, необъяснимым образом вселяющий в Луи чувство надежды. Он резко оборачивается в поисках источника, и его взгляд падает на ангар, примыкающий к цитадели, где утром состоится церемония открытия. Большие двери отсека медленно раздвигаются, открывая вид на дюжину кораблей цилиндрической формы, некоторые из которых отчаянно нуждаются в ремонте, в то время как другие сияют ярко и серебристо, как новенькие. Глаза Луи широко распахиваются от этого зрелища.

_Блять, конечно. Почему я не подумал об этом раньше?_

ТАРДИС. Время и относительное изменение в пространстве, также известное как величайшее технологическое достижение Галлифрея, способное путешествовать в любом месте в пространстве и времени. Также известная как «билет Луи».

Мысли Луи мчатся со скоростью мили в секунду, когда он наблюдает, как ночная бригада суетится, словно армия муравьев, загружая новоприбывшее оборудование в ангар. Эта ТАРДИС определенно видала лучшие дни: она выглядит немного потрёпанной, а её маскировочная схема явно повреждена, поскольку её форма колеблется между стандартной цилиндрической и чем-то вроде синей коробки.

Когда Луи смотрит, как закрываются двери ангара, у него появляется чувство уверенности. Он знает, что сегодня сделать ничего не сможет. В городе слишком тихо, а ангар слишком тщательно охраняется — его точно поймают. Но завтра? Завтра, когда весь город будет сосредоточен на выпускной церемонии и все доступные ресурсы и охрана будут направлены в цитадель?

Завтра он украдет ТАРДИС и съебётся наконец с Галлифрея.

_********_

На рассвете выпускного абрикосовое небо усеивают пушистые розовые облака. Луи изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие за завтраком, хотя его желудок безостановочно скручивается. Он слушает, как его одноклассники болтают о предстоящем дне, время от времени кивая и концентрируясь на том, чтобы выглядеть такими же заинтересованными и взволнованными, как и они. Между тем, он просто отсчитывает минуты до того момента, как сможет сбежать.

Он убеждает Стэна задержаться в столовой, весело настаивая на том, что это их последний завтрак вместе и что они должны насладиться им.

— Кто знает, когда мы снова сможем так встретиться, Стэнли? — спрашивает Луи, хлопнув ресницами и убедившись, что его голос очень яркий и бодрый.

Стэн закатывает глаза, но накладывает себе еще несколько кусочков бекона и еще один блинчик, продолжая болтать о том, как он взволнован тем, что начал свою работу в канцелярии, как его высшие оценки в классе открыли для него столько возможностей, столько новых дверей для него и как гордится им его семья.

Луи все время улыбается и кивает, чувствуя себя плохо из-за того, что его друг играет прямо по его плану.

— Блять! — в конце концов выкрикивает Стэн. — Блять, Луи, ты понимаешь, сколько сейчас времени? Нам нужно быть полностью готовыми в комнате ожидания через пятнадцать минут!

— Блять, — драматично повторяет Луи, отодвигая поднос и вставая. — Я не следил за временем.

Они бегут обратно в свою комнату. Стэн настолько сосредоточен на одевании, что даже не замечает того факта, что Луи отказывается от традиционной парадной формы под мантией, отдавая предпочтение мягким черным треникам, простой белой футболке и черным кроссовкам. Луи проводит рукой по волосам и тянется к головному убору.

— Лу, мы точно не сможем бежать в этих штуковинах, — говорит Стэн. — Мы можем надеть их, когда доберемся. Ты готов? Нам надо идти!

— Да-да, — отвечает Луи со сбившимся дыханием. — Я готов.

Они бегут по коридору, хлопают дверью, ведущей к лестнице, и спускаются по двум лестничным пролетам. Они выскочили из здания, подпрыгивая и пробираясь сквозь толпу, пробегая по университетскому городку, в то время как их золотые мантии развевались позади.

— Надо было пройти сзади! — Луи смеется, задыхаясь, когда они наконец врезаются в двери цитадели и бегут трусцой к лекционному залу, где собираются все остальные. — Мы должны были знать это.

— Поверить не могу, что ты смеешься, — ворчит Стэн, поправляя мантию и застегивая воротник. — Мы могли влипнуть в такое дерьмо, Луи.

— Может ты _успокоишься_ , — предупреждает Луи, закатывая глаза. Он указывает на других отставших, идущих по коридору. — Мы даже не самые последние, все в порядке, — он накидывает головной убор на голову. — Сейчас. Серьезно. Как я выгляжу?

Он немного поворачивается к Стэну, который хмурится.

— Лу, — взволнованно говорит Стэн, указывая на него. — Ты забыл Печать Рассилона.

— Блять, — воскликнул Луи, специально расширяя глаза. — Блять, кажется я оставил ее на кровати! Блять, я знаю, что оставил. Я помню, что она лежала именно там.

— Они не позволят тебе идти без полного наряда, — обеспокоенно говорит Стэн, похлопывая по своему большому золотому амулету, словно пытаясь убедить себя, что он не забыл его тоже.

— Что мне делать?

Стен колеблется на мгновение, прежде чем проверяет свои карманные часы. Он оглядывается, принимая во внимание сокращающийся поток опоздавших.

— Я прикрою тебя, — наконец говорит Стэн. — Если ты пройдешь обходным путем через тоннели, ты можешь успеть вернуться до процессии.

Сердца Луи переполняются любовью к своему другу. Он вспоминает письмо, которое сунул Стэну под подушку перед тем, как они ушли на завтрак этим утром, в надежде, что Стэн в конце концов сможет простить его за то, что он собирается сделать.

— Спасибо, — говорит Луи, обнимая Стэна и крепко сжимая его в своих руках. На его глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Ты хороший парень, Стэнли.

— Я знаю, — смеется тот, обнимая его в ответ. — Кроме того, что это за день такой, если Ромена не будет отчитывать тебя за опоздание?! — Стэн похлопывает его по плечу. — А теперь иди! Ты теряешь время, идиот!

— Я иду, — смеется Луи, направляясь обратно к холлу. — Иду.

Он поворачивается и бежит по коридору, Стэн кричит, чтобы он поторопился. Он показывает Стэну большой палец и поворачивает налево, направляясь по коридору к черной лестнице.

_Черт возьми, я иду. Я действительно делаю это._

Луи распахивает дверь и спускается по лестнице, его сердце колотится в груди. Он толкает другую дверь, достигая нижнего этажа и оказываясь в пустом коридоре.

— Это мне больше не понадобится, — бормочет Луи, стаскивая мантии и засовывая их в мусорное ведро, стоявшее в углу. Он бросает туда и богато украшенный головной убор, чувствуя себя легче на тысячу фунтов. — Скатертью блять дорожка.

Он мчится по холлу в своих удобных штанах и кроссовках, шум верхних этажей просачивается через вентиляционные отверстия, заставляя весь коридор гудеть.

Подняв грудь, он достигает двери, которая приведет его к служебному входу в ремонтный отсек ТАРДИС. Сделав на мгновение паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, он толкает дверь. Желудок Луи скручивается, когда он поднимается по двум лестничным пролетам. Он достигает вершины и произносит короткую молитву, чтобы дверь ремонтного отсека не была заперта. Затаив дыхание, он толкает.

Дверь открывается легко.

Луи крадется внутрь, прижимаясь к двери, и осторожно закрывает ее с мягким щелчком. Он стоит совершенно неподвижно, осматривая пространство вокруг и ища какие-либо признаки активности. Гул толпы снаружи здесь громче, большая часть света выключена, только несколько рабочих фар горят в углу. Солнечный свет проникает сквозь световые люки, отбрасывая тени на дюжину ТАРДИС в центре ангара.

Спустя несколько напряженных мгновений Луи вздыхает с облегчением, понимая, что он совершенно один.

Пора съебывать отсюда.

Он бежит к центру ангара. Обогнув ТАРДИС в конце ряда, он сталкивается с чем-то твердым и теплым, что сбивает его с ног, и приземляется прямо на задницу.

— Упс! — восклицает глубокий голос.

Луи задыхается и вскакивает на ноги как можно быстрее, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с красивым парнем, который выглядит как его ровесник (хотя на Галлифрее вы никогда не сможете сказать точно. Этому мальчику может быть и 1500 лет), одетый в зеленую рабочую униформу.

— Привет, — проговаривает Луи, махая рукой у лица.

— Планируешь пойти куда-то, не так ли?

_Я в дерьме, я в дерьме, я в дерьме._

— Нет. Да. Возможно? Блять, — заикается Луи, он чувствует себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. — Я просто- я не- блять.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает парень, его яркие (безумно яркие) зеленые глаза наполняются беспокойством, когда он хмурится. — Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе сейчас станет плохо. Ты позеленел и побледнел как труп.

— Я… Я не думал, что здесь кто-нибудь есть, — неубедительно говорит Луи, глядя на дверь и задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли ему сделать перерыв. Он все еще мог пойти на выпускную церемонию и просто притвориться, что всей этой катастрофы не было.

— Но меня здесь нет, — заговорщицки шепчет мальчик, подмигивая ему и заправляя за ухо одну из своих каштановых кудряшек до подбородка. — Ты никогда не видел меня. И я уж точно никогда не видел тебя.

— Чт- Что? Ты серьезно?

Мальчик просто насвистывает, поворачивается на каблуках и идет по центру прохода с ТАРДИС.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь? — зовет его Луи, с подозрением сужая глаза.

Мальчик просто продолжает насвистывать, его рука касается каждой двери ТАРДИС, когда он проходит мимо них.

_Неужели он правда не собирается меня останавливать?_

— Тогда ладненько, — бормочет Луи себе под нос.

Смотря на часы и замечая, что время, оставшееся на то, чтобы выбраться отсюда незамеченным, быстро сокращается, он подходит к блестящей, новенькой ТАРДИС и возится с дверной ручкой. Естественно, она заперта, но Луи был к этому подготовлен. Он выуживает из кармана булавку, удерживающую воротник его мантии, и вставляет ее в замок, покачивая.

— Ага! — выкрикивает Луи, когда чувствует, как замок поддается.

— Ты сейчас совершаешь огромную ошибку, Луи.

— Ох, вот как, — поворачивается Луи, оказываясь лицом к лицу с парнем, который прислонился к потрепанной ТАРДИС с озадаченным выражением лица. — Ты ничегошеньки обо мне не знаешь, приятель, так что даже не начинай. Это не ошибка! Я не могу здесь больше находиться, мне нужно выбраться отсюда, иначе я просто слечу с катушек, так что типа, ты можешь попытаться остановить меня, я полагаю, но ты не останавливаешь меня, и я не знаю почему, только если это не входит в какой-то план, чтобы задержать меня. И откуда ты блять знаешь мое имя?

Улыбка мальчика ослепительна, ямочки образуют глубокие кратеры на щеках, и это выбивает дыхание прямо из груди Луи.

— Я просто имел в виду, что ты не должен брать эту ТАРДИС, — с нежностью говорит парень. — Ты должен взять эту.

Парень нежно гладит ТАРДИС, к которой прислонился. Луи узнает в ней ту, которую он видел прошлой ночью, когда ее загружали в ангар.

— Ты вообще о чем, черт возьми, — недоверчиво выкрикивает Луи, когда ТАРДИС мерцает, ненадолго превращаясь в ярко-синюю будку, над дверью загорается надпись «Телефонная будка полиции». — Она в ужасном состоянии! Вот эта неплохая!

— Ох, конечно, — пожимает плечами парень, приближаясь к нему, его глаза весело блестели. — Маскировочная схема шалит. Надо сказать, что навигационная система тоже изрядно измотана. У этой определенно есть собственный ум. Чертовски темпераментна. Но, — говорит парень, наклоняясь к уху Луи. — Я могу пообещать, что с ней тебе будет намного веселее.

Луи тяжело дышит, его щеки внезапно краснеют. Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть мальчику в глаза, их лица настолько близки, что он может видеть золотые пятна в зелени его радужной оболочки.

— _Кто ты?_ — задыхается Луи, его взгляд останавливается на губах парня. — Мы встречались раньше?

Мальчик только ухмыляется, ямочки появляются на его щеках.

— Ты должен поторопиться, — говорит он. — Так какую ты выберешь? Блестящую новую и скучную ТАРДИС или темпераментную, с которой будет весело?

Взгляд Луи мечется с блестящей новой ТАРДИС на потрепанную, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу в созерцании.

— Темпераментную, — решительно говорит Луи.

— Вот это я понимаю, настрой.

Луи нажимает на дверь ТАРДИС, и она открывается для него. Он вглядывается в огромную комнату управления и громко смеется.

— Они правда больше внутри, чем снаружи, не так ли?

Парень хихикает.

Луи заходит в ТАРДИС, и как только он это делает, весь интерьер загорается, и кажется, что все становится на свои места.

Он немного кружится вокруг консоли в центре комнаты.

Он дома. Наконец-то он дома.

(Тем не менее ему точно нужно избавиться от этих белых стен. При первой же возможности он сделает косметический ремонт. За исключением, может быть, тех круглых штучек на стенах. Они могут остаться.)

— Хей, — зовет Луи, снова подбегая к двери и опираясь на косяк. Парень вопросительно смотрит на него. — Хочешь поехать со мной? Здесь достаточно места для двоих.

Глаза парня загораются на мгновение, прежде чем на его лице появляется необъяснимая грусть.

— Неа, все в порядке, — мягко отвечает он. — Мне хорошо здесь.

— Ты уверен? — настаивает Луи. — Потому что ты определенно выглядишь так, будто хочешь пойти. И я тоже этого хочу. Я не знаю почему, но я чувствую, что ты должен. Так что давай. Мы можем увидеть всю Вселенную.

Парень улыбается, хотя улыбка не видна в его глазах.

— Кто-то же должен тебя прикрыть, — легко сказал парень. — Ты не можешь просто украсть ТАРДИС и уйти безнаказанным, знаешь ли.

— Как ты-

— Я разберусь с этим, — отвечает парень, слегка пожимая плечами. — Не волнуйся обо мне. Я буду в порядке, Лу.

Желудок Луи переворачивается от того, что его прозвище срывается с губ незнакомца. Они долго смотрят один на другого, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.

— Спасибо, — наконец бормочет Луи. — Я никогда этого не забуду.

— Да ладно, — с сожалением говорит мальчик. — Мы хорошо провели время, не так ли?

— Лучшие десять минут в моей жизни, приятель, — честно отвечает Луи. — Я правда имею это в виду.

Парень улыбается, на этот раз настоящей улыбкой, озаряющей все его лицо. Луи восхищается этим странным и красивым парнем, имени которого он даже не знает. Этот парень, который буквально спасает его.

— Эй, — настойчиво говорит Луи. — Ты не сказал мне — я даже не знаю твоего-

— Тебе нужно идти, Луи, — перебивает парень. — Берись за дело. Все это ждет тебя там. Как ты и сказал, целая Вселенная, которую ты можешь увидеть.

— Можно сказать, все время и пространство, — дерзко говорит Луи.

— Так с чего же ты начнешь?

— Думаю, у меня есть одна неплохая идейка, — усмехается Луи. — Спасибо, приятель.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит парень, безмятежно улыбаясь.

Луи закрывает дверь и щелкает замком. Он подбегает к консоли, включает ее и вводит координаты. ТАРДИС гудит и вздрагивает, издавая свои обыденные звуки, когда вихревой манипулятор оживает. Луи хватает дроссель и толкает его вперед, кудахча от восторга, когда чувствует, как корабль начинает взлетать. Он смотрит на экран, который показывает внешний мир: парень вытирает слезу и слегка машет ему, когда ТАРДИС дематериализуется прямо перед ним. Луи проводит пальцем по экрану, боль от сожаления о своем потенциальном компаньоне — единственное, что омрачает этот прекрасный момент.

Ему нужно будет найти кого-нибудь для совместных путешествий. Как можно скорее.

— Ну, теперь это только мы с тобой, старушка, — говорит Луи консоли, поглаживая пальцами ее край. — Как насчет того, чтобы показать мне, на что ты способна?

ТАРДИС грохочет ему в ответ.

— Ну, тогда, — смеется Луи, знакомясь с компоновкой и множеством кнопок и экранов. — Я всегда хотел увидеть Землю. Ты можешь выбрать время, как насчет этого? Как тебе такое для начала?


	3. Asylum of the Daleks

**Изолятор Далеков. 2828**

Зажав в зубах гвоздь, Гарри хватает пульт для стереосистемы, нажимает кнопку воспроизведения, и затем бросает его в сторону своего дивана. Когда звонкие вступительные ноты «The Chain» Флитвуда Мака заполняют бункер, он хватает доску, выпавшую во время атаки прошлой ночью. Он вставляет ее обратно в прорезь на двери, убедившись, что она идеально ложится между другими досками, не оставляя места и не перекрывая остальные. Схватив молоток на его поясе, Гарри достает гвоздь из зубов и осторожно держит его на краю доски, он вбивает его в дерево в идеальном ритме с ритмом барабана.

— Слушай, как дует ветер, — поет Гарри, забивая гвоздь. — Смотри, как восходит солнце.

Он продолжает петь, вытаскивая гвозди из мешочка на поясе, методично забивая их, пока доска не закрепилась полностью. Закончив, он отходит, закусывая нижнюю губу и любуясь своей работой.

Они чуть не прорвались прошлой ночью.

Гарри вздрагивает, хватает другую доску и наклоняет ее по диагонали над остальными. Он вылавливает еще один гвоздь и начинает забивать его. Эти доски должны выдержать; далеки могут выглядеть как солонки переростки на колесах с поршнями и венчиками вместо оружия, но Гарри знает по опыту, что они на самом деле самые ужасные и мерзкие ублюдки в галактике, полностью преданные своей ненависти. Их роботизированные крики «УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!» были его постоянным спутником в течение последнего года.

Но он выживал так долго, думает Гарри, вбивая последний гвоздь. Этим засранцам придется постараться намного больше, если они хотят получить его.

Таймер на его духовке звенит. Гарри усмехается, засовывая молоток в петлю на поясе и рысью приближаясь к своей маленькой кухне. Он приседает и вглядывается в духовку, сияя, когда видит, кажется идеально поднявшееся суфле. Выключив духовку, он надевает прихватки и открывает дверцу. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда суфле сразу же разваливается.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри сжимает формочку в руках и осторожно кладет ее на столешницу, хмурясь и глядя на липкие остатки суфле. Где он ошибся? Раньше он был ебаным пекарем, казалось бы приготовить суфле для него будет проще простого. Но с тех пор, как он потерпел крушение на какой бы то ни было богом забытой планете, он потерял эту связь. Неужели печь в бункере недостаточно сильно нагревается? Он не полностью перемешивает яичные белки? Гарри хватает ложку и выбрасывает испорченное суфле в мусорное ведро.

Он попробует еще раз завтра.

Он ставит формочку в раковину, закрывает слив и включает кран. Он хмурится, брызгая жидким мылом в поднимающуюся воду, зная, что потребуется некоторое время, чтобы смочить форму для испорченного суфле. (Почему он не может правильно его сделать? Каждое из них было испорчено.) Сунув ложку в рот, Гарри подошел к мониторам и набрал нужную последовательность на клавиатуре, чтобы посмотреть изображения со всех камер видеонаблюдения, которые ему удалось взломать за последний год. Он внимательно смотрит на них всех, вздыхая с облегчением. Горизонт чист.

Пока что.

Гарри опускает ложку в чашку из-под чая, который он пил сегодня утром, металл звенит о фарфор, и Стайлс плюхается на диван. Он хватает пульт и немного приглушает музыку, прежде чем вытащить диктофон из-под подушек и нажать кнопку записи.

— Журнал лейтенанта Стайлса, 21 октября, 2828, — говорит Гарри в микрофон. — Прошло 363 дня с тех пор, как мы потерпели крушение. Но я все еще здесь! Несмотря на то, как сильно они пытаются, далеки все еще не добрались до меня!

Гарри снова прижимается к дивану, закинув руку за голову.

— Прошлая ночь была ужасной, — продолжает он. — Они были рядом большую часть времени, пытаясь пробраться сюда. Они даже смоги снести несколько досок, но наконец-то сдались этим утром. Больше всего они активны по ночам, я не знаю почему, возможно это далеки-вампиры.

Гарри смеется с собственной шутки.

— Как бы то ни было, я потратил большую часть утра, укрепляя дверь, так что защита должна продержаться. Я надеюсь.

Гарри долгое время смотрит в потолок.

— Сегодня день рождения моей мамы. С днем рождения, мам! Я должен был готовить тебе торт сейчас так же, как и делал это каждый год. А может и нет, судя по моей удаче в последнее время. Ты бы не поверила в это, мам, но я пытался приготовить суфле по твоему рецепту и, блять, я постоянно проваливаюсь. Я не знаю почему, у меня никогда не было проблем с этим. Наверное дело в яйцах, да? Скорее всего, я недостаточно хорошо их взбиваю. Как бы то ни было, главное, что я пытаюсь, да? Я люблю тебя, мама. Я скучаю по тебе. Я так сильно по тебе скучаю.

Когда Гарри моргает, по его щеке начинает течь слеза.

— Тем не менее я делаю все, что могу, чтобы остаться в живых и вернуться к тебе, — Гарри задыхается, когда слезы начинают безостановочно заливать его лицо. — Я все еще посылаю сигнал бедствия. Ну, кто-то же должно быть ищет меня, да? Кто-то должен прийти. Такая большая корпорация, как «Cowell Industries», не может просто позволить кораблю пропасть и даже не попытаться найти его… да? Я знаю, что уже прошел целый год, но я не могу сдаться. Я не сдамся, мам. Обещаю. В следующем году я сделаю тебе торт, да?

Гарри фыркает, вытирая нос закатанным рукавом своей растрепанной изумрудно-зеленой формы. В любом случае, скоро потребуется еще одна стирка. Он прочищает горло, зная, что ему нужно вернуть отчет в нужное русло.

— Эмм, прости, — извиняется он. — Я знаю, что должен делать эти отчеты более официальными, но я… Я чувствую себя так, будто схожу с ума, если честно. Не с кем поговорить, здесь только я. Это был лейтенант Стайлс, конец связи. Я вернусь завтра.

Гарри нажимает кнопку «стоп» и ставит диктофон на свой шаткий журнальный столик. Он откидывается на диван, яростно вытирая слезы со щек. Он старается не срываться слишком часто, потому что ему никогда не выжить против далеков, если он все время будет сидеть и плакать, но в такие дни, как сегодня, или как Рождество, или его день рождения, реальность ситуации, в которой он оказался, может оказаться слишком ужасной.

Гарри перекатывается на бок, смотрит в телевизор и разглядывает стопку из пяти DVD, составлявших ему компанию весь прошлый год. Вздохнув, он потягивается и идет к стойке, поднимает их и разворачивает веером в руке. Две романтические комедии, фильм-катастрофа, двенадцатый фильм «Мстителей» и один диск пятого сезона «Друзей». Он действительно не в настроении ни для одного из них, но в то же время ему нужно прямо сейчас услышать другие человеческие голоса, голоса, которые заставляют его чувствовать себя менее одиноким.

Он выбирает _Друзей_.

— Они не _знают_ , что мы _знаем_ , что они _знают_ , — говорит себе Гарри, вынимая диск из потрепанного футляра.

Гарри вставляет диск в проигрыватель, но его пугает звон сирены, прежде чем он успевает нажать кнопку воспроизведения.

— Блять, блять, блять, — ругается он, подбегая к мониторам. Он быстро просматривает их все, его сердце бешено колотится. Оглядываясь через плечо на дверь, он произносит короткую молитву, быстро целуя крестик на его шее.

Они идут.

Гарри мчится обратно к дивану, плюхнувшись и свернувшись клубочком, приняв позу эмбриона. Он нащупывает пульт от стереосистемы, нажимает кнопку перемотки и увеличивает громкость.

Раздается громкий удар, и бункер содрогается.

— Ты пустишь нас! — блеет хор пронзительных роботизированных голосов.

Еще один сильный удар. И еще один. Гарри делает звук погромче.

— Мы зайдем! Мы далеки, ты впустишь нас! Впусти! Впусти! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!

По щеке Гарри скатывается одинокая слеза, когда он увеличивает громкость до максимума. Дрожа от ужаса, пока далеки продолжают кричать ему, сотрясая стены крошечного бункера, Гарри закрывает глаза, зажимает уши руками и начинает петь во все горло.

— Ниииить, что соединяет нас! Ниииить, что соединяет нас!

********

— По шкале от одного до десяти, просто скажи, в каком дерьме мы оказались, Доктор?

Луи гримасничает, оглядывая Перри, которая крепко сжимает руку Джеси. За все те годы, как он путешествовал с этими двумя девушками, Перри называла его «Доктор» только когда злилась или боялась. Учитывая тот факт, что в настоящее время они находятся в плену на космическом корабле в окружении двух далеков-стражников, так что Луи почти уверен, что это не первый вариант.

— По шкале от одного до десяти? — размышляет Луи, потирая лицо рукой. — Я бы сказал одиннадцать.

— Ох, хорошо, — с сарказмом говорит Перри. — Всего одиннадцать. А я уже начала волноваться, что у нас серьезные проблемы, находиться в плену у далеков и все такое.

— Я был и в худших ситуациях за последние девятьсот лет, — хвастается Луи. — Многие из них с вами двумя.

— Правда? — недоверчиво спрашивает Перри. — Назови хоть одну.

— Битва с силурианами, — предполагает Джеси. — Я ведь правда умерла там, знаешь ли.

— Видишь? — говорит Луи, указывая на Джеси. — Слушай свою жену, она права. Это было намного хуже, и теперь она здесь, и все в порядке.

Внезапно потолок над ними открывается по спирали, и пол под ними вздрагивает, когда он начинает подниматься. Перри вскрикивает, хватаясь за руку Луи.

— Все еще одиннадцать?

— Я обещаю, с нами все будет хорошо, — уверяет ее Луи, сжимая ее руку. — Как долго мы знаем друг друга, Пезз?

— С тех пор, как мне было восемь лет и твоя ТАРДИС разбилась на моем заднем дворе, — мгновенно отвечает Перри, перекидывая свои длинные светлые волосы через плечо, и нервно смотрит вверх.

— Ага. И сколько раз-

— Я накормила тебя рыбными палочками с заварным кремом, а потом ты сказал, что сейчас вернешься, а «сейчас» оказалось пятнадцать лет спустя-

— Эй! — выкрикивает Луи. — Это не было моей ошибкой, поговори об этом с ТАРДИС!

— Неважно, что мне пришлось несколько лет ходить к психологу, когда мне сказали, что я полностью выдумала человека, у которого был поистине ужасный вкус в спортивных костюмах, и волшебную синюю коробку, которая путешествовала в пространстве и времени-

— Ужасные спортивные костюмы? Прости? Спортивные костюмы классные!

— Они правда ужасны, Луи.

— Ради бога, может вы двое перестанете ссориться и сосредоточитесь на настоящей проблеме? — встревает Джеси, закатывая глаза.

— Насколько мы в заднице? — спрашивает Луи, быстро поднимая взгляд на приближающийся портал.

— Почему мы снова не пошли пить чай с Джейн Остин, как я предлагала, мы бы не оказались здесь!

— Эта женщина сказала, что ей нужна помощь, — восклицает Луи. — Как я должен был узнать, что это марионетка Далеков, которая завлекала нас в ловушку?

Лифт останавливается. Сердца Луи начинают колотиться в груди, когда он видит огромный зал, в центре которого они оказываются. Перри тихо хнычет, когда видит тысячи далеков, окружающих их, их жуткие голубые глаза светятся, когда они все обращают на них внимание. Он пытался преуменьшать всю серьезность ситуации, в их же интересах, но Луи не мог не думать, что, возможно, он не сможет найти выход на этот раз.

— Где мы, Доктор? — шепчет Джеси. — Что это за место?

— Ну, очевидно, это космический корабль, — дрожит Перри.

— Не просто какой-то космический корабль, — бормочет в ответ Луи. — Парламент далеков. Блять.

— Что нам делать? — со страхом в голосе спрашивает Перри.

— Будьте смелыми, — шепчет Луи, сжимая ее руку, когда смотрит на обеих его спутниц. — Помните, что им нужен только я.

Луи смотрит налево и видит свою любимую синюю полицейскую будку, маскировочная схема которой полностью сломалась после того, как он покинул Галлифрей и больше не возвращался.

— По моему сигналу, бегите к ТАРДИС, — тихо командует он. — Сработает первый протокол чрезвычайной ситуации, и она отвезет вас домой.

— Не без тебя, — тут же говорит Перри. — Мы не оставим тебя, Доктор.

Луи усмехается, поворачиваясь на каблуках лицом к собравшимся.

— Так, так, так, — он создает шумиху, делая шаг вперед. — Вы наконец-то поймали меня! Для вас это должно быть лучше Рождества! Вот только, подождите, вы даже не знаете, что это такое, вы, кретины!

Луи разводит руки, щелкая пальцами в сторону Перри и Джеси, которые упрямо стоят как вкопанные.

— Ну? Чего вы ждете? — кричит Луи, закрывая глаза. — Я прямо перед вами! Давайте, покончите с этим!

— Спаси нас, — хрипит голос робота.

Луи приоткрывает один глаз, уставившись в направлении голоса.

— Ты спасешь нас, — повторяет он.

— Что я сделаю? — недоверчиво спрашивает Луи, открывая глаза и опуская руки.

— Спаси далеков! Спаси далеков! Спаси далеков! — в унисон повторяет собрание.

Луи начинает смеяться.

— Ого, это что-то новенькое, — говорит он Перри и Джеси через плечо. — И с чего это вдруг вы решили, что я буду вам помогать?

Внимание Луи привлекает женщина, поднимающаяся на подиум, находящийся у подножия небольшого помоста. Она совершенно нормальный человек, если не считать металлического глаза далека, выступающего из ее лба. Луи прищуривается, узнавая в ней марионетку, которая втянула их в это дерьмо.

— Сейчас с тобой будет говорить Премьер Министр, — командует она монотонным голосом.

Луи улыбается своим спутницам, прежде чем становится на платформу.

— Ты когда-то была человеком, — с грустью говорит Луи женщине. — Ты помнишь что-то о своей жизни до того, как они сделали тебя своей марионеткой? У тебя была дочь. Помнишь? Ты хотела, чтобы я спас ее от них.

Она моргает, ее глаза полностью лишены эмоций.

— Моя память восстанавливается, только когда она необходима далекам, — отвечает она.

Луи качает головой, его взгляд останавливается на Премьер Министре, который сидит в центре помоста, его внешняя оболочка открылась, обнажив гротескное существо, похожее на кальмара.

— Конечно ты отправляешь марионеток делать всю грязную работу, — рычит на него Луи. — Только я подумал, что ты не можешь вызывать у меня еще большее отвращение-

— Ты подойдешь, — перебивает его Премьер Министр.

Луи смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди. Он выжидает несколько мгновений — просто чтобы доказать свою точку зрения — прежде чем вздохнуть и шагнуть вверх по трапу ему навстречу. Луи осторожно смотрит на него, желтые глаза премьер-министра слегка показывают его нервозность.

— Ну? — говорит Луи спустя долгое время.

— Что ты знаешь об Изоляторе Далеков, Доктор? — говорит Премьер Министр.

Луи хмурится, поправляя челку в сторону.

— Легенда гласит, что у вас есть планета, где вы запираете всех сломанных далеков, далеков, которых вы больше не контролируете, — осторожно говорит Луи. — Свалка для чокнутых и истерзанных в битвах. А что?

— Покажи ему, — командует Премьер Министр своей марионетке.

Женщина поднимает планшет со своей трибуны и нажимает кнопку, в результате чего дверь в полу открывается с громким механическим скрипом. Луи снова спускается по трапу, присоединяясь к Перри и Джеси, и смотрит через край. Его челюсть отвисает, когда он видит маленькую серую планету.

— Серьезно?

— Изолятор занимает целую планету. Вплоть до ядра.

— Сколько далеков там внизу? — тихо спрашивает Перри, потягиваясь за рукой Луи.

— Мы никогда не считали, — говорит женщина.

— И они все живы? — спрашивает Луи, осматривая ее, глядя через плечо.

— Стоит предположить. Изолятор полностью автоматизирован, наблюдение не требуется. Мы редко проверяем их, потому что это от нас не требуется.

— Тогда… почему мы здесь? — неуверенно спрашивает Джеси.

— Этот сигнал передается с самого сердца изолятора, — говорит женщина, нажимая на еще одну кнопку на своем планшете.

Луи не совсем уверен, что он ожидал услышать, но «The Chain» Флитвуда Мака определенно не то. Он едва сдерживается от громкого смеха.

— Беги во тьме, — поет Луи, покачивая головой с восторгом. — Будь проклята твоя любовь, будь проклята твоя ложь.

— Что это за шум? — все собрание далеков спрашивали в унисон. — Объясни! Объясни!

— Это Флитвуд Мак, вы обыватели, — усмехается Луи. — У вас вообще вкуса нет? — он поворачивается к Перри и Джеси, подмигивая им, играя на воображаемой гитаре. — Стиви и Линдси, давайте я расскажу вам об этих двух безумных ребятах. Мы веселились с ними в семидесятых, знаешь ли. Я когда-то говорил вам, что ‘Go Your Own Way’ была вдохновлена мной?

— Доктор, — терпеливо говорит Перри, ее взгляд перемещается к Премьер Министру. — Это замечательно, но сконцентрируйся, пожалуйста.

— Простите, простите, — говорит Луи, качая головой, когда он хлопает в ладоши. — Сигнал. Вы когда-нибудь… Не знаю… не пытались отследить сигнал и поговорить с кем-то или чем-то, отправляющим его?

Ответа не последовало.

— Конечно, — Луи роется в кармане в поисках своей верной звуковой отвертки. — Конечно, не пытались.

Луи регулирует настройки отвертки, включает ее, а затем направляет зеленый свет на планшет.

— Привет? — зовет Луи. — Стиви? Привет? Здесь кто-нибудь есть? Давай, давай, Стиви.

Луи вздрагивает, когда музыка внезапно становится громче и полностью выключается.

— Упс! Простите! — восклицает голос парня. — Блять. Нажал не на ту кнопку. Привет? Вы слышите меня?

— Привет, — улыбается Луи. — Слышим тебя громко и ясно. Назовись? Можешь представиться?

— О Боже мой, ты реально настоящий? — спрашивает парень, его голос хриплый, как будто он на грани слез. — Типа в самом деле, серьезно настоящий? Я не выдумал тебя? Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не выдумал тебя.

— Ты это не выдумываешь, — успокаивающе отвечает Луи. В голосе этого мальчика есть что-то очень странное, что ему знакомо, но он не может понять что. — Я достаточно настоящий, я обещаю.

— Ебаный в рот, — рыдает парень, в его голосе слышно облегчение. — Ты настоящий. Ты нашел меня.

— Можешь представиться? — снова спрашивает Луи нежным голосом.

— Блять, прости, да. Лейтенант Стайлс из С.К. Манчестер. Текущий статус: потерпел аварию и упал куда-то… ну… в какое-то не очень приятное место. Я здесь уже год, остальная часть экипажа пропала, я полагаю, что они все уже мертвы? Запасов хватает, но я хочу уже поскорее выбраться отсюда. Ты придешь, чтобы забрать меня, да?

— Год? — спрашивает Луи, его брови приподнимаются. Он смотрит на своих спутниц, которые выглядят так же обеспокоенно. — Ты в порядке? На тебя не нападают?

— Да, — отвечает Стайлс. — Каждую ночь вообще-то. Это начинает повторяться и днем тоже. Но я держу их на расстоянии!

— Ты знаешь, кто нападает на тебя? — осторожно спрашивает Луи, не желая пугать этого бедного мальчика еще больше.

— Уж далеков я ни с кем не спутаю, да, — отвечает Стайлс.

— Что ты делал год, сам по себе, окруженный далеками, приятель?

— Эм… делал суфле?

Луи не смог сдержать свой смех на этот раз.

— Суфле? — кашляет он. — В окружении далеков? Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?

— …Конечно?

— Откуда ты берешь молоко?

— Молоко? Я-

— Этот разговор не имеет смысла, — кричит Премьер Министр.

— Нет, имеет! — восклицает Луи. — Не-

Женщина сразу же нажимает на свой планшет, разрывая связь.

— Вы можете отъебаться? — сурово говорит Луи, прожигая ее взглядом. — Этот парень напуган, он-

— Этот парень сломал нашу оборону, — холодно говорит она.

— Потому что, если кто-то проник внутрь, — внезапно осознает Луи, холодок пробегает по его позвоночнику. — Значит сможет и выбраться. Тысячи свихнувшихся далеков проникнут в галактику… даже вы этого не хотите.

— Изолятор должен быть очищен, — объявляет Премьер Министр.

— Так почему он все еще существует? — тут же спрашивает Луи. — На этом корабле хватит энергии, чтобы стереть его в порошок! Так почему вы не сделаете это?

— Силовое поле Изолятора непроницаемо, — заключает женщина.

— Не такое уж непроницаемое, — спорит Луи, его сердца сжимаются, когда он думает о Стайлсе, который сидит там один и молет о спасении. — Кто-то проник через него. Так выключите его.

— Его можно отключить только изнутри.

— Так почему вы не отправите туда небольшой отряд или что-то типа того? — Луи размышляет, начиная ходить по помещению. — Несколько ваших лучших солдат смогут- ага!

Луи задумывается, и оборачивается, указывая на Премьер-министра. Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, прежде чем Луи горько усмехается.

— Ох, это умно, — смеется он, хлопая в ладоши. — Молодцы, теперь я понимаю. Вы все слишком напуганы, чтобы спуститься туда, не так ли? Ни один из вас не сделает это. Так что скажите мне, — Луи усмехается, наклоняясь к Премьер-министру. — Что делают далеки, когда они напуганы?

— Туда будет запущен Хищник, охотник за далеками.

— Знаешь, если вы хотите называть меня каким-то из других моих имен, то я больше предпочитаю «Надвигающийся шторм», спасибо, — насмехается Луи. — И кроме того, как я говорил ранее, с чего вы вообще блять взяли, что я выключу для вас силовое поле.

— Потому что у тебя нет выбора, — просто говорит женщина, щелкая пальцами.

Двое далеков-марионеток появляются из тени по обе стороны от Джеси и Перри. Каждый хватает их за запястье и застегивает на них металлические браслеты.

— Эй, какого хуя вы творите? — кричит Луи, пока девушки борются с мужчинами. — Оставьте их в покое!

— Всем известно, что Доктору нужны спутники.

— Но я не-

— Тем не менее они нужны тебе, — отвечает женщина. — Потому что это твоя единственная слабость, Доктор.

— Какая слабость?

— Твоя любовь к человеческой расе, — прямо заявляет женщина. — У того парня нет никакого другого шанса выбраться, если ты не спустишься туда. Ты же не позволишь ему умереть, не правда ли, Доктор? Потому что рано или поздно, независимо от того, насколько хороша его защита, далеки убьют его. Ты действительно позволишь этому случиться?

Как бы он ни хотел этого, Луи знает, что не может отрицать ее слов. Хороший друг давным-давно научил его, что спасение даже одного человека может изменить мир к лучшему.

— Тебе понадобиться это для защиты от нано-облака, — спокойно объясняет женщина, закрепляя металлический браслет, в центре которого светится синий свет, на его собственном запястье.

— Какого хуя? — Луи восклицает, когда далек тащит его вниз по пандусу, его похожая на поршень рука сжимается между его лопатками, пока он не оказывается у края портала рядом со своими испуганными спутницами. Женщина нажимает другую кнопку, и яркий луч света проникает в атмосферу, соединяя космический корабль с планетой Изолятора.

— Гравитационный луч транспортирует вас к источнику трансмиссии так близко, как это возможно, — объясняет женщина. — Вы должны найти способ деактивировать силовое поле оттуда. Как только вы снимите его, у вас есть только четыре минуты, прежде чем мы испепелим весь изолятор.

— Вы выстрелите мной по планете? — недоверчиво выкрикивает Луи. — Это все? Таков ваш гениальный план? Мною выстрелят по планете и хотят, чтобы я ее починил!

— Честно говоря, это в твоем стиле, — слабо шутит Джеси, стоя у края.

— Ты _серьезно_ соглашаешься с далеками сейчас, Джес?

— Ты знаешь, что они правы в одном. Ты не можешь отказать нуждающимся в помощи, ты решил спуститься туда в тот же момент, как услышал голос этого парня.

— Ох, ну… в ТАРДИС достаточно места для четверых. Я все равно устал быть третьим лишним, — ухмыляется Луи.

Джеси закатывает глаза.

— Не переживай, мы прорвемся, — обещает Луи, переплетая пальцы с Перри. — Не бойтесь.

— Бойтесь? — говорит Перри с фальшивой бравадой. — А кто боится? Уж точно не я. Просто еще одно приключение, да?

— Да, — спокойно говорит он. — Прыгаем насчет три?

Девушки кивают, на их лицах читается свирепая решимость.

— Раз, — отсчитывает Луи. — Два… Три! Ой ооойййй!

Они прыгают в гравитационный луч, падая на планету внизу.

********

Луи с глухим грохотом приземляется на сугроб, от удара у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Блять, — стонет Луи, похлопывая по своему телу, проверяя, нет ли травм, он вздыхает с облегчением, когда обнаруживает, что цел.

Он осторожно садится, оглядываясь вокруг. Он на горном склоне, снег ослепительно белый даже на фоне пасмурного неба. Его сердца падают в пятки, когда он лихорадочно оглядывается в поисках девушек — сила гравитационного луча разлучила их при спуске.

— Пезз! — со всех сил кричит Луи. — Джеси! Вы в порядке? Где вы?

Нет ответа. Он становится на колени, его сердце колотится.

— Перри! Джес! Давайте, девочки, ответьте мне, это не смешно!

— Луи! — в конце концов звучит голос. — Мы в порядке! Оставайся на месте, мы идем!

Луи осматривает склон и наконец замечает их на небольшом расстоянии. Перри машет ему рукой, спотыкаясь о снег, Джесси ловит ее до того, как она успевает приземлиться на свое лицо. Луи с облегчением падает на спину, вытирает руками лицо и тяжело выдыхает. Он закрывает глаза и концентрируется только на вдохах и выдохах. Они в безопасности, они живы.

Они все еще в полнейшей заднице.

На этот раз он действительно вляпался.

Луи дергается от появления движения прямо за ним. Он перекатывается на бок и визжит, когда сталкивается лицом к лицу с чем-то вроде глаза далека, который светится ярко-синим светом.

— Ебаный в рот блять, — кричит он, быстро отползая от него, размахивая руками.

_«Я все ещё слышу как ты говоришь, что никогда не разорвешь цепь…»_

Луи замирает, поворачиваясь и смотря в глаз. Только вот это не глаз, это очевидно что-то вроде перископа.

— Блять, — ворчит сладкий медовый голос. — Я постоянно нажимаю не на ту ебаную кнопку, прости.

— Мальчик с суфле? Это ты?

Знакомый голос весело фыркает, а этот звук каким-то образом создает тепло в теле Луи.

— Меня зовут Стайлс, знаешь ли, — застенчиво говорит он.

— Но мне так нравится называть тебя мальчик с суфле, — усмехается Луи. Он протягивает руку и стучит по стеклу перископа. — Кстати как ты это делаешь? Это технология далеков.

— Эм, это довольно легко взломать?

— Нет, не легко.

Некоторое время они молчат, Луи прищуривается, изучая глаз перископа, а перископ смотрит прямо на него, ставень открывается каждые несколько секунд. Луи почти начинает смеяться над тем фактом, что он устраивает соревнование по гляделкам с машиной, будто он ждет, когда она покажет мальчика, стоящего за голосом.

— Ты в порядке? — в конце концов спрашивает Гарри, его голос мягкий. — Я начал волноваться, когда связь прервалась. Уже думал, что вы бросили меня.

— Нет, милый, — успокаивает Луи. — Нет, я не бросал тебя. Просто… заботился о всяком дерьме. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, обещаю. Где ты?

— Я не уверен, — отвечает Стайлс. — Корабль разрушился, когда мы попали в аварию. Я сбежал и нашел убежище в этом подземном бункере… где-то. Ты ведь собираешься забрать меня, да?

— Да, — улыбается Луи.

— Хорошо. Я-

Раздается электрический хлопок и шипение, и перископ снова погружается в снег.

— Мальчик с суфле! Стайлс! Подожди! — кричит Луи. — Дерьмо.

— Доктор, — зовет Джеси, когда они подходят к нему. — Доктор, мы кого-то нашли!

Луи поднимает взгляд и видит, что к нему подходят Перри и Джесси, а за ними следует странный мужчина. Он вскакивает на ноги и подбегает к девочкам, проверяя их на наличие травм.

— С вами все хорошо? — взволнованно спрашивает Луи, проводя большим пальцем по царапине на ключице Перри.

— Мы в порядке, — уверяет его Перри. — Обещаю, Лу. Это Джефф, он говорит, что они здесь разбились?

— Вы спасательная бригада? — нетерпеливо спрашивает новичок. Внешне он не намного старше Перри и Джеси, его глаза немного дикие, он взволнованно мечется между ними тремя. — Я капитан Азофф С.К. Манчестера. Наш корабль разбился здесь два дня назад, вы здесь, чтобы спасти нас?

Луи приподнимает бровь, когда смотрит на своих спутниц.

— Да, — уверенно говорит Луи. Возможно, слишком уверенно, учитывая выражения лиц девочек. — Мы спасательная бригада. Я Доктор, ты встречал моих коллег Перри и Джеси.

— Ох, слава Богу, — вздыхает Азофф. — Мы разбились недалеко отсюда, мы прятались в одной из последних спасательных капсул, которые все еще прикреплены к кораблю. Изначально их было двенадцать, что случилось с остальными, я не знаю. Пойдемте со мной?

— Ведите нас, капитан, — говорит Луи.

Азофф спускается с горы, его тяжелые зимние ботинки облегчают спуск. Луи, Перри и Джесси осторожно следуют за ним, постоянно поскальзываясь.

— Манчестер, — шепчет Перри, хватая Луи за руку. — Разве это не корабль твоего бродяги?

— Не называй его так, — шепчет в ответ Луи. — Его зовут Стайлс. И он сказал, что они разбились год назад, помнишь? Этот парень Азофф говорит, что два дня.

— У меня какое-то странное предчувствие, — бормочет Джеси за ними. — Разве мы не должны были найти силовое поле, помните? Мы должны сконцентрироваться на этом и свалить отсюда.

— Нам все еще нужно выяснить как свалить отсюда, — тихо говорит Луи. — Возможно, некоторые из спасательных капсул на корабле все еще работают. Мы должны изучить все возможные варианты, Джес.

— Мы на месте, — радостно восклицает Азофф, стоя на коленях у дыры в снегу. Он наклоняется, смахивая немного свежего снега рукой в перчатке, открывая люк. На нем выгравированы буквы С.К. Манчестер. Луи смотрит на девочек, приподняв брови.

— Все так обрадуются, — говорит Азофф, открывая дверь люка и спускаясь по лестнице. Он делает паузу, просовывая голову в люк. — Вы идете?

Трое из них вопросительно смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Перри, кажется, принимает решение.

— Старость перед красотой, после вас! — ухмыляется она, указывая на люк.

— Я безумно красивый, — ворчит Луи, спускаясь с первой ступеньки лестницы. — Особенно для тысячилетнего.

— Никто не говорил, что ты не красивый, Лу, — хихикает Перри, следуя за ним. — Но ты не можешь отрицать то, что ты пиздецки старый.

— Не такой уж и старый! Повелители Времени живут больше чем три тысячи лет! Так что мне примерно… двадцать шесть?

— Все еще старше нас, — смеется Джеси.

— Заткнитесь, — ворчит Луи, прыгая на пол. Он протягивает руку Перри, на которой сапоги на каблуках, но она усмехается и отталкивает его. Он начинает смеяться, но когда он поворачивается, смех замирает у него в горле.

Когда он оглядывает тускло освещенный люк, ему сразу становится не по себе. Около дюжины тел сидят прямо на своих местах, но они совершенно неподвижны, от них не исходит никаких признаков жизни, а из люка пахнет чем-то затхлым и тлеющим. Почти как гробница.

— Хотите представить нас своему экипажу, капитан Азофф? — спрашивает Луи, тихо перемещаясь, чтобы защитить Перри и Джеси.

— Да, да, простите, — говорит Азофф, пока он возится с кнопками на стене. — Ребята, это Доктор и его спутницы, Перри и Джеси. Они пришли, чтобы помочь нам.

Ответа не последовало.

— Ребята? — спрашивает Азофф. — Мы выберемся отсюда!

— Оставайтесь здесь, — бормочет Луи девочкам. Он подходит к заднему ряду сидений, осторожно кладя руку на плечо человека, сидящего в конце. Его голова запрокидывается, и Луи немедленно отшатывается при виде мумифицированного трупа. Он снова смотрит на Азоффа, глаза которого широко раскрыты от шока.

— Твою мать! — вскрикивает Азофф.

Луи вытаскивает звуковую отвертку, ища в люке признаки жизни.

— Они мертвы. Все до одного, — произносит он.

— Это невозможно! — настаивает Азофф. — Я только что с ними разговаривал. Два часа назад мы говорили о починке двигателей!

— Ты уверен в этом? — спрашивает Луи, сбрасывая капюшон с еще одного тела, череп падает назад. — Потому что они выглядят так, будто умерли уже очень давно, приятель.

— Но… но… это не… они не могли, — заикается Азофф.

— Ну, они бы не стали такими за два часа, — Перри дрожит, цепляясь за край лестницы.

— Ох, конечно, — говорит Азофф через какое-то время. — Какой же я идиот.

— Что? — неуверенно спрашивает Джеси, прижимая Перри за талию.

— Я умер снаружи. Холод должно быть сохранил мое тело, — объясняет Азофф, внезапно из его голоса полностью исчезают какие-либо эмоции. — Я забыл о своей смерти.

Металлический глаз далека вырастает из его лба, и девушки кричат, когда он бросается к ним.

— Блять! — кричит Луи. — Назад!

Луи срывает огнетушитель со стены и прыгает между Азоффом и его товарищами. Он резко размахивает им, попав ему в челюсть. Азофф качает головой, на мгновение ошеломленный ударом, но он снова бросается вперед, как только приходит в себя. Луи хватается за сопло огнетушителя и вытаскивает булавку, выстреливая химикатами в лицо Азоффу, что отталкивает его назад.

— Джес! — кричит Луи через плечо. — Дверь! Нажми на кнопку. Быстрее!

Джеси карабкается к стене, нажимая красную кнопку. Двери позади Азоффа открываются, а Луи продолжает отбиваться. Порошок в огнетушителе кончается, и Луи отбрасывает его в сторону, а затем пинает ногой, попадая Азоффу в живот и сбивая его на пол.

— Сейчас! — кричит он Джеси.

Джеси снова нажимает на кнопку и двери закрываются, оставляя Азоффа внутри.

— Какого хуя? — выдыхает Джеси, пока Азофф безостановочно стучит в дверь. — Он казался таким нормальным, какого хуя? Как это он весь отдалечился?

— Потому что на нем не было вот этого, — Луи задыхается, наклонившись, чтобы отдышаться. Он поднимает запястье, его браслет все еще светится ярко-синим светом. — Это нано-облако. Блять, это умно.

— Что это?

— Дело в атмосфере планеты, — объясняет Луи. — Она типа… кишит микроорганизмами, которые превращают всю органическую материю, живую или мертвую, в игрушку далеков-

— Живую или мертвую? — испуганно спрашивает Перри.

— Это так гениально, — неохотно признает Луи. — Что бы сюда ни попадало оно автоматически становится частью системы безопасности-

— Луи, живая или мертвая? — повторяет Перри.

— Эти браслеты защищают нас. Единственное, что не дает нам-

— Доктор! — громко кричит Перри. — Заткнись! Живая или _мертвая_?

— Живая или-, — медленно говорит Луи, уголком глаза замечая какое-то движение. — Блять, мертвая!

Луи с ужасом наблюдает, как трупы членов экипажа внезапно оживают, у них во лбу вырастают металлические глаза. Они с трудом поднимаются на ноги, кидаясь к ним с протянутыми руками.

— Дерьмо, _дерьмо_! — восклицает Луи, отчаянно ища выход. Им потребуется слишком много времени, чтобы снова подняться по лестнице, и они только отправили Азоффа через ближайший выход. Марионетки далеков окружают их, все трое яростно размахивают кулаками и бьют ногами, чтобы отбиться от них. Наконец, Луи замечает еще один выход в дальнем углу.

— Джеси! — кричит Луи, притягивая Перри к себе, его кулак болит, когда он наносит еще один удар. — В углу!

Она кивает, отталкивая одного из членов экипажа в сторону, чтобы открыть для них путь. Трое из них пробегают сквозь толпу, взмахивая кулаками, пока идут к двери.

— Блять, — кричит Джеси, яростно нажимая на клавиатуру, пока Перри прикрывает ее. — Блять, Луи, она закрыта!

Луи протискивается к клавиатуре, вытаскивает свою звуковую отвертку и направляет ее на запорный механизм. Перри вскрикивает, когда одна из марионеток далеков хватает ее за запястье и уводит от них.

— А ну руки убрал от моей жены, ты, грязный мерзавец, — восклицает Джеси, искусно ударяя марионетку ногой, и тянет Перри обратно к себе.

— Спасибо, милая, — затаив дыхание, говорит Перри, целуя Джеси в губы, даже когда она наносит удар свободной рукой.

— Спасибо всем этим занятиям по кикбоксингу, — ухмыляется Джеси. — Что там с дверью, Лу? Мы не сможем их долго задерживать.

— Я блять пытаюсь! — восклицает Луи. — Она не поддается!

Внезапно дверь распахивается, и они трое забираются внутрь, отталкивая марионеток далеков назад, когда они пытаются последовать за ними.

— Пожалуйста, отойдите подальше от закрывающихся дверей, — глубокий голос Стайлса раздается в системе громкой связи. — ¡Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas! [п.п. — в переводе с испанского «Пожалуйста, держитесь подальше от дверей!"].

Луи наносит еще один удар особенно настойчивой марионетке, когда двери с шипением закрываются.

— Иисусе, Стайлс, — вскрикивает Луи, прислонившись спиной к двери и потряхивая больным кулаком. — Ты умеешь красиво появляться.

********

Гарри ухмыляется монитору, балансируя беспроводной клавиатурой на коленях и закидывая ноги на журнальный столик.

— Прости, — извиняется Гарри. — У меня взорвался предохранитель. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти вас в системе наблюдения, как только снова все заработало. Но я нашел тебя!

— Ты нашел нас, — отвечает самый красивый парень, их всех что Гарри когда-либо видел, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается.

— Это он, не так ли? — спрашивает девушка пониже слева от него. — Стайлс?

— Это он, да, — подтверждает парень, морщинки у его глаз становятся более отчетливыми, когда его улыбка становится еще шире. — Кстати где ты, Стайлс? Я имею в виду, камера? Я ненавижу просто… говорить с комнатой.

Гарри сияет, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Посмотри вверх, — отвечает Гарри.

Мужчина подчиняется, его пронзительные голубые глаза сужаются, когда он щурится, исследуя комнату в поисках камеры. Он поправляет свою длинную челку в сторону, его пальцы касаются острой скулы.

— А сейчас повернись, — командует Гарри, сдерживая хихиканье. — Медленно.

Мужчина фыркает от смеха, кладя руки на бедра, при этом подкладка его черной спортивной куртки в горошек появляется в поле зрения. Он подчиняется, очень медленно поворачиваясь.

— Серьезно, где ты?

— Продолжай поворачиваться, — серьезно говорит Гарри, засматриваясь на то, как рваные, черные джинсы в облипку обтягивают его привлекательные бедра. — А сейчас остановись.

Мужчина замирает и Гарри не может перестать восхищаться его аппетитной задницей.

— Вот так, — Гарри ухмыляется через мгновение, не в силах сдержать хихиканье.

— Эй! — кричит мужчина, резко оборачиваясь, и, наконец, замечает камеру. Он указывает на нее, его глаза весело сверкают. — Наглый засранец!

— Каким бы милым ни был этот странный брачный ритуал, — сухо говорит блондинка. — Можем ли мы сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы свалить отсюда?

— Конечно, — говорит Гарри, его пальцы быстро перемещаются по клавиатуре. — Позвольте мне просто просканировать местность. Вы находитесь в одной из спасательных капсул «Манчестера», на том же корабле, на котором был и я-

— Как тебе удается все взламывать? — спрашивает парень. — Ты прячешься в бункере! Это должно быть невозможно.

— Ну знаешь ли, когда у тебя много свободного времени, ты можешь научиться чему-угодно?

— Я полагаю, — задумывается мужчина. — Но эта технология безумно сложная. Ты что какой-то компьютерный гений, лейтенант Стайлс?

Гарри чувствует, как кровь приливает к его щекам, когда он улыбается.

— Не знаю. А есть имя для сногсшибательного гения, которое звучит скромно и немного сексуально?

— Доктор, — мужчина дерзко усмехается, наклоняясь к камере. — Можешь называть меня Доктор.

Гарри хмыкнул и тут же прикрыл рот. Мужчина, по имени Доктор, улыбается так широко, что его глаз почти не видно.

— Видел, что вы там натворили, — хихикает Гарри. — Но что это за имя такое Доктор? Доктор кто?

— Он сделал это, — весело смеется Доктор. Он толкает блондинку, которая нежно закатывает глаза. — Он спросил это. Я люблю, когда они спрашивают это.

— Луи, — терпеливо говорит она. — Сконцентрируйся.

— Луи? — говорит Гарри. — Это твое имя?

— Да, милый, — отвечает Луи. — Я Луи, это Перри, — говорит он, хлопая по плечу блондинки. — А это ее жена, Джеси.

— Привет, — машут девушки.

— Привет, — отвечает Гарри. — Приятно познакомиться. Вы понятия не имеете, насколько я рад, что вы здесь.

Что-то привлекает внимание Гарри на одном из его мониторов. Он хмурится, нажимая несколько клавиш, чтобы вывести изображение с монитора на главный экран. У него скручивает живот, когда он видит рой марионеток далеков, его бывших товарищей по команде, стучащих в дверь прямо перед капсулой, куда сбежали Луи и девочки. Один из них держит браслет, его мумифицированное лицо скривилось в мрачной ухмылке, когда он касается светящегося синего центра по объективу камеры.

— Эм, ребята? Вы- вы ничего не потеряли? Браслет?

Три пары глаз расширяются, их руки тут же тянутся к запястьям.

— Это мой, — тихо говорит Перри, ее лицо белеет. — Они должно быть… когда схватили меня, они должно быть стянули его с моего запястья. Ох, блять.

— Что нам делать? — испуганно спрашивает Джеси, сжимая ладонь своей жены. — Сколько осталось времени до того, как она… она станет одной из них?

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Луи. — Блять. Хорошо. Стайлс… Нам понадобится твоя помощь, да? Первый шаг — вытащить нас из этой капсулы, хорошо? Ты можешь это сделать?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Гарри, набирая необходимую последовательность на своей клавиатуре. — Похоже, в полу есть брешь, по которой можно выбраться отсюда. Поищите люк?

Луи и Джесси немедленно приседают, гладят руками пол в поисках разлома, пока Перри просто стоит, заламывая рукой пустое запястье, со слезами на глазах.

— Ага! — выкрикивает Джеси, хватаясь за спрятанную ручку и потягивая ее. — Нашла. А еще есть веревочная лестница. Кто-то явно это уже использовал?

Луи смотрит в длинный туннель, нахмурив брови.

— Эта капсула находится под землей, — размышляет он, снова глядя в камеру. — Так что, этот люк должен вести непосредственно вниз в изолятор? Я прав, Стайлс?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри, размещая на второй экран несколько схем. — Здесь внизу есть транспортный отсек. Вы сможете выбраться отсюда… после того, как придёте за мной, да?

— Да, — уверяет Луи. — Нам все еще необходимо снять силовое поле, но мы займемся этим как только доберемся до туда.

— В туннеле нет камер, — неуверенно говорит Гарри. — Системы громкой связи тоже нет. Но это единственный выход оттуда, так что… увидимся на другой стороне?

— Да, — серьезно отвечает Луи. — Увидимся по другую сторону, Стайлс. Я обещаю. Мы не бросим тебя.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Гарри, проводя ладонью по своим растрепанным кудрям. — Хорошо.

********

— Что случится со мной, Луи? — спрашивает Перри, когда они осторожно спускаются по неустойчивой веревочной лестнице. — Просто… Будь честен, пожалуйста. Не ври мне, потому что я знаю, когда ты лжешь, и тогда я уж точно упаду на тебя, и затем мы все будем в дерьме.

Луи морщится, когда лестница крутится под их весом. Он ждет, пока он не стабилизируется, прежде чем ответить.

— Воздух полон микроорганизмов, роботов размером с молекулу, — осторожно объясняет он. — Теперь, когда у тебя нет защиты… тебя переписывают.

— То есть в итоге у меня изо лба вылезет одна из этих штуковин?

— Физические изменения начнутся позже.

— А что… что происходит первым?

Наконец, Луи достигает последней петли лестницы, ступая на землю. Он зажмуривается, потирая виски.

— Это начинается с твоего разума, — тяжело вздыхает Луи. — С твоих чувств, твоей памяти, — он кладет руку ей на поясницу, чтобы поддержать ее, когда она достигает подножия лестницы. — И мне жаль, милая, но это уже началось.

Перри спрыгивает на землю и поворачивается к нему лицом, ее голубые глаза широко раскрываются от страха.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что он говорит тебе это уже в четвертый раз, Пезз, — мрачно говорит Джеси, приземляясь на землю, ее полные губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Что? — спрашивает Перри, глядя между ними. — Луи… Луи, мне страшно.

— Это хорошо, — выдыхает Луи, быстро обнимая ее. Он оставляет поцелуй у нее на лбу. — Придерживайся этого. Продолжай бояться. Боишься, значит не далек.

— Так… куда мы идем? — напряженно говорит Джеси, глядя в обе стороны коридора.

— Не туда, — объявляет Луи. — Хей, Стайлс? Ты здесь? Ты слышишь меня?

— Громко и четко, — отвечает Стайлс. — Так вот, эм, слева от тебя куча далеков.

— Да, — кивает Луи. — Мы слышим их.

— Они, вероятно, в кататоническом состоянии, большинство из них, но у них все еще есть фотонные лучи-

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не то направление, в котором нам нужно идти, Стайлс.

— Это нужное направление, — робко отвечает Стайлс. — Но думаю, я смогу провести вас вокруг них, если вы пойдете в противоположном направлении. Вам придется вернуться назад, но там есть еще один коридор, по которому я могу вас провести?

— Звучит замечательно, милый, — говорит Луи, взяв Перри за руку и направляя ее к другому конец, Джесси следует за ними. — Мы доверяем тебе. Веди нас.

— Ты скоро должен наткнуться на дверь, — говорит Стайлс. — С левой части коридора.

Луи несется по коридору, крики далеков стихают по мере того, как они удаляются. Заметив дверной косяк, он ускоряет темп, немного опережая девушек.

— Да, да, мы здесь.

Он нажимает на экран рядом с дверью, включая его.

— Нам нужен код, чтобы попасть туда, Стайлс.

— Я работаю над этим, — заключает Стайлс. — Сейчас вышлю тебе карту на монитор, чтобы вы имели представление, куда идти, хорошо?

Экран мерцает, вид изолятора становится четким. Луи всматривается в него, проводя пальцем между мигающей красной точкой и мигающей красной звездочкой.

— Вы — точка, — объясняет Стайлс. — Вам надо добраться до звездочки — это транспортное помещение, и оно довольно сильно забаррикадировано, вы должны быть там в безопасности, пока мы выясним что делать с силовым полем.

— Круто, круто, — бормочет Луи, доставая звуковую отвертку и направляя ее на экран. — Я загружу ее в свою звуковую отвертку, чтобы она работала как компас, если связь прервется.

— Ох, так мне будет легче вас отследить! — восклицает Гарри. — Хорошая идея, Лу!

Луи усмехается от того, как просто парень переходит к его прозвищу.

— Мы замечательная команда, Стайлс.

— Команда мечты, — соглашается он. — Я почти взломал код, держитесь, хорошо?

— Перри, — внезапно шипит Джеси. — Перри, что ты делаешь? Луи!

Луи поднимает взгляд, и кровь холоднеет в его жилах, когда он наблюдает за Перри, бродящей по коридору, пробираясь сквозь пугающе тихую группу далеков, которые бесцельно блуждали по коридору, догоняя их. Похоже, они еще не замечают их, но Луи знает, что это не может длиться долго.

— Пезз! — говорит Луи, пытаясь говорить тихо. — Пезз!

— Тшшш, тшшшш, все в порядке, — шикает Перри. — Это просто люди, Лу! Здесь есть другие люди! Ты можешь в это поверить?

— Нет, Пезз, — настаивает Луи, притягивая Джеси обратно. Он осторожно крадется к Перри, хватаясь за ее запястье. — Это нанооблако, оно изменяет твое восприятие. Посмотри снова, милая, присмотрись! Это не люди!

Перри качает головой, ее челюсть отвисает, когда она приходит в себя. Луи практически видит момент, когда Перри понимает, что находится в центре группы далеков, весь цвет исчезает с ее лица, и она неустойчиво покачивается на ногах, как будто вот-вот потеряет сознание. Луи оглядывается на кататонических, но все еще опасных далеков, морщась, представляя, как, должно быть, напугана Перри.

— Ох, блять, — шепчет она. — Блять, Луи, что мне делать?

— Просто возьми меня за руку, — говорит Луи, отчаянно пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, делая еще один шаг к ней. — Иди обратно очень медленно и возьми меня за руку. Кажется, они еще не полностью осведомлены о том, что ты здесь.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Перри, аккуратно делая шаг назад, протягивая руку, в поисках ладони Луи.

— Хорошо, Пезз, — успокаивает Луи. — У тебя замечательно выходит. Еще несколько шагов, и ты доберешься до меня, милая.

— Мне страшно, Лу, — шепчет Перри, — слеза скатывается по ее щеке, когда один из далеков крутится рядом, его глаз почти касается ее руки.

— Это хорошо, — отвечает Луи. — Как я уже говорил, это хорошо, что ты боишься.

Их руки наконец-то соединяются, Луи крепко сжимает ее.

— Нарушитель! — внезапно кричит один из далеков. — Нарушитель! Нарушитель!

Луи тянет Перри за собой, Джесси вскакивает, чтобы схватить свою жену и затащить ее к дверному косяку.

— Что там с этим замком, Стайлс? — кричит Луи.

— Почти закончил, — отвечает Гарри, его голос срывается от отчаяния. — Я обещаю!

— Нарушитель! — кричит далек, его похожая на поршень рука сталкивается с грудью Луи. — Нарушитель! Уничтожить!

Далек пытается выстрелить, но выходит только слабый шипящий звук. Плечи Луи с облегчением опускаются.

— Он поврежден, — говорит он девочкам. — Его оружие не работает!

— Хорошо, но что нам делать? — вскрикивает Джеси. — Они не могут все быть поврежденными.

Луи отступает на шаг и оказывается прямо перед светящимся голубым глазом далека.

— Идентифицируй меня, — командует Луи низким и опасным голосом. — Давай же, ты, рохля, проверь свои файлы. Даже такой сумасшедший, как ты, знает, кто я.

— Ты… Хищник, — кричит далек.

— Можешь поставить на это свою огромную металлическую задницу, да это я, — говорит Луи. — Проверь инструкцию касательно хищника.

— Хищник… должен… быть… уничтожен!

— Да, и как же ты собираешься сделать это? — язвит Луи. — У тебя нет оружия! Ты как рыба на велосипеде! Как ты собираешься уничтожать меня, а?

— Луи! — шипит Джеси. — Какого хуя ты делаешь?

— Доверься мне, — говорит он, доставая звуковую отвертку. — Ну, рохля? Что ты собираешься делать?

— Запущено самоуничтожение через десять…девять…восемь…

Луи наводит свою звуковую отвертку на глаз далека, и звук становится пронзительным воем, когда он его активирует.

— Семь…шесть…

— Луи! — с отчаянием кричит Перри, дверь наконец-то начинает открываться. — Какого хуя он делает?

— Он собирается взорвать себя! — восклицает Луи, усмехаясь. — Единственное оружие, которое у него осталось!

— Самоуничтожение не может быть остановлено, — говорит далек. — Четыре…три…

— Ох, я не пытаюсь остановить тебя, дорогой, — улыбается Луи, отступая к двери. — Мне просто нужно найти обратный ход-

Далек внезапно отъезжает назад, сталкиваясь с другими.

— Вперед! Вперед! Впе-

Далек взрывается, забирая всех остальных с собой. Луи ныряет под дверь, едва избегая огня.

— Бегите! — кричит он Перри и Джеси, которые немедленно приступают к действию. Он держит звуковую отвертку перед собой, набирая темп, используя ее как компас.

— Это было просто блестяще, — восклицает Стайлс.

— Мы можем поговорить о том, какой я замечательный, когда выберемся отсюда, — Луи задыхается, когда он бежит. — Поверь, это одна из моих любимых тем.

Гарри усмехается.

— Вы почти на месте, Лу. Я уже открыл все двери, так что проход чист.

— Спасибо, приятель. Ты достаточно замечательный и сам, знаешь ли.

Наконец, звуковой сигнал мигает, указывая на то, что они прибыли в пункт назначения. Все трое ворвались в дверь, Перри почти сразу рухнула на пол.

— Лу, — стонет она. — Я правда не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

— Знаю, милая, знаю, — хрипит Луи, теребя браслет на запястье. Он срывает его, подходит к Перри и закрепляет на ее запястье.

— Что… что насчет тебя?

— Не беспокойся обо мне, Пезз, — уверяет ее Луи, убирая волосы с ее глаз. — У повелителей времени другая биология, да? У меня это займет больше времени.

— С ней все будет в порядке? — слышится голос Стайлса по громкой связи. — Она, эм… она подвергалась воздействию нанооблака уже долгое время.

— С ней все будет хорошо, — решительно говорит Луи, оглядывая комнату. Он опускается на колени, берет Перри на руки и ведет ее к центру комнаты, где платформа, состоящая из концентрических кругов, светится белым светом. — Джеси, я думаю это транспортная панель.

— Ты знаешь как сделать из кого-то далека? — спрашивает Стайлс. — Убираешь любовь и просто… добавляешь злости. Я видел, как это происходит, Лу.

— Ну, пока что она не злится, — заключает Луи, оставляя поцелуй на виске спящей Перри. — Так что она в порядке.

Джесси садится на платформу, и Луи помогает ей уложить Перри так, чтобы она комфортно спала, положив голову на колени жены. Джеси осторожно проводит пальцами по длинным светлым волосам Перри, со страхом глядя на Луи.

— Ты думаешь сон замедлит процесс? — шепчет Джеси.

— Возможно, — отвечает Луи, отряхиваясь и вставая. — Браслет, надеюсь, тоже его остановит, — он смотрит в камеру. — Что насчет тебя, Стайлс? Почему ты в порядке? Почему нанооблако еще не затронуло тебя?

— Я же упоминал то, что я гений, да? Я перемонтировал вентиляционную систему, так что я полностью защищен в этом бункере.

— Умный мальчик, — усмехается Луи, осторожно поднимая ветхое оборудование и рассматривая его. — Это место… далеки сказали, что оно полностью автоматизировано. Но просто посмотри на это… полнейшая развалюха.

— Ну, у меня был год на то, чтобы повозиться с этим, и не то чтобы мне было чем заняться. Как я уже сказал, удивительно, что вы можете сделать, когда у вас на руках только время.

Луи оглядывает комнату и видит камеру в углу.

— Лейтенант, что является самым низкий рангом, прячется в бункере, взламывая системы безопасности самой технологически продвинутой расы воинов, когда-либо существовавших во вселенной.

— …Да? — робко спрашивает Стайлс.

— Знаешь, что больше всего меня интересует в тебе, Стайлс? — спрашивает Луи улыбаясь.

— Нет, что?

— Суфле! — восклицает Луи. — Откуда ты, блять, берешь молоко для суфле в течение года? Серьезно, я что единственный задаюсь этим вопросом?

— Да, — сонно бормочет Перри. — Единственный.

— Я просмотрел о тебе информацию в базе данных, Доктор Луи, — внезапно говорит Стайлс. — Знаешь, ты там повсюду. Почему далеки называют тебя Хищником?

— Я не хищник, — говорит Луи, сдувая пыль с панели управления. — Я просто парень с планом.

— У тебя есть план? — с надеждой спрашивает Стайлс.

— Слава богу, — бурчит Джеси. — Мы все во внимании, Луи.

— Хорошо, не обязательно в таком порядке, но нам нужно нейтрализовать далеков в этом изоляторе, найти Стайлса в его бункере, свалить нахуй с этой планеты и найти для Перри рыбных палочек с заварным кремом, что лечит все.

— Звучит как нехилая куча безнадежных затей, — стонет Перри, передвигаясь на коленях Джесси.

— Стайлс, на орбите висит корабль далеков, — говорит Луи, возясь с некоторыми элементами управления.

— Да, я видел это на сенсорах.

— Я все время говорю о силовом поле, помнишь? Далеки ждут чтобы я его отключил. Как только я сделаю это, они взорвут планету и нас вместе с ней. Так что у меня такой вопрос к тебе, Стайлс, как быстро ты сможешь отключить силовое поле?

— Эм… довольно быстро. Но зачем мне это делать, если они собираются взорвать нас?

— Потому что мы находимся на транспортной панели, — просто отвечает Луи, регулируя некоторые элементы управления с помощью звуковой отвертки.

— Но он предназначен только для внутреннего использования, — настаивает Стайлс, в его голосе закрадывается напряжение.

— Но я могу добавить мощности, — уверенно говорит Луи. — Как только силовое поле опуститься, мы сможем телепортироваться с этой планеты.

— Но куда? — спрашивает Джеси.

— В единственное ближайшее место, — отвечает Луи. — Обратно в Парламент далеков.

— Где они уничтожат нас на месте, — в ужасе говорит Джеси. — Это из тех планов, где можно пожить на четыре минуты дольше, Луи.

— Много чего может произойти за четыре минуты, — настаивает Луи. — Судя по песне Мадонны и Джастина Тимберлейка, ты можешь спасти мир за четыре минуты. Вы кстати знали, что эта песня обо мне?

— Каждая песня о тебе, — сонно бормочет Перри, пока Джеси закатывает глаза.

— Так что Стайлс, — говорит Луи, засовывая свою звуковую отвертку обратно в карман и поворачиваясь к камере. — Как быстро ты сможешь отключить силовое поле?

— Я могу сделать это отсюда, — отвечает Стайлс. — Как только ты придешь и заберешь меня.

Луи хмурится.

— Просто отключи поле и приди к нам, милый.

— Нет, — упрямо отвечает Стайлс. — Здесь достаточно энергии только, чтобы телепортироваться один раз. Зачем вам ждать меня?

— А почему нет? Я пообещал тебе, что вытащу тебя оттуда, Стайлс. И я собираюсь сделать это.

— П-п-пожалуйста, Луи, — умоляет Гарри, его голос дрожит из-за слез. — Я н-не смогу защитить себя, я не умею сражаться с ними, как т-ты, не лицом к лицу. Пожалуйста просто приди и забери меня. Пожалуйста? Я обещаю что сниму защитный барьер как только ты сделаешь это, я просто… я безумно блять напуган, пожалуйста не заставляй меня делать это одному, Лу, п-пожалуйста, я прошу тебя. Я умоляю тебя, просто приди и забери меня.

— Тшшш, хорошо, хорошо, милый, — успокаивает Луи. — Я приду, я приду. Прости, что расстроил тебя. Ты был смелым так долго, Стайлс, ты можешь попробовать продержаться подольше для меня? Я иду за тобой.

— Да, — всхлипывает Стайлс, очевидно пытаясь успокоиться. — Да, хорошо. Прости, Лу, прости меня.

— Все хорошо, — спокойно говорит Луи. — С моей стороны было глупо просить этого. Ты можешь передать мне карту, где ты находишься?

— Д-да, — отвечает Стайлс. — Да, я могу это сделать.

Карта высвечивается на панели управления. Луи сканирует ее звуковой отверткой, чувствуя легкое облегчение, что бункер Стайлса не так уж и далеко.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — тихо спрашивает Джеси.

— Я пообещал, Джеси, — отвечает Луи. — Я не брошу его.

— Но, Луи, что если с тобой что-то случится?

— Видишь эту большую красную кнопку? — спрашивает Луи, переключая внимание Джесси на панель управления. — Как только силовое поле отключится, далеки будут нападать. Если я не вернусь со Стайлсом через три минуты, как оно исчезнет, вы двое идите без нас, хорошо?

— Я думала, ты сказал, что у нас есть четыре минуты.

— Телепорту понадобится тридцать секунд, чтобы накопить энергию, — объясняет Луи. — Я правда имею это в виду. Не ждите меня. Ты и Перри, просто сваливайте отсюда.

— И просто оставить тебя здесь умирать?

— Ох, не волнуйся обо мне, — криво улыбается Луи, щелкнув Джесси по носу. — Это вы переместитесь в корабль далеков, просто чтобы быть истребленными, помнишь?

— Справедливо, мне нравится этот план.

— У тебя храброе сердце, Джеси, — говорит Луи, быстро целуя ее в лоб. — Скоро увидимся, да?

— Будь осторожен, Луи.

Луи подмигивает ей, вынимает звуковую отвертку из кармана, включает ее и направляется к двери, свернув налево.

— Хорошо, Стайлс, — говорит Луи, осторожно шагая по коридору, прижавшись спиной к стене, со звуковой отверткой наготове. — Теперь мы остались вдвоем. Расскажи мне о себе.

— Эм, я был пекарем? Ладно, это ложь, я просто работал на кассе, но иногда помогал и на кухне. Но… эээ… да… Я люблю выпекать что-то.

Луи заливается смехом.

— Отсюда все суфле?

— Да. Я так снимаю стресс, полагаю. Хотя я продолжаю их портить, так что это вызывает еще больше стресса.

— Так как пекарь оказался на космическом корабле?

— Я… эм… я никогда нигде не был? Я всегда хотел путешествовать, но у меня не было денег на это. Там была эта работа в списке вакансий в компании Cowell Industries, им в основном нравится выполнять все эти исследовательские миссии для деловых возможностей на других планетах. Платили хорошо. Я подал заявку, поступил, прошел всю подготовку, ты знаешь, как это бывает. Это… это была моя первая миссия, и корабль разбился. Я ничего не видел, Луи.

— Ну, — говорит Луи, заворачивая за угол. — У меня есть корабль. Лучший корабль. Он большой и маленький одновременно. Он новый и древний, и он типа… самого синего оттенка синего, который ты увидишь. Она может отправится куда-угодно во времени и пространстве. Никому не рассказывай, но я украл ее. Одолжил? Украл. Я собирался конечно вернуть его, но прошло уже девятьсот лет-

— Тебе девятьсот лет?!

— Нет, приятель, — улыбается Луи. — Мне тысяча лет.

— Ты правда выглядишь очень хорошо для тысячелетнего.

Луи усмехается, его щеки горят.

— Ой, перестань, — смеется Стайлс. — Ты знаешь, что ты восхитительный, Доктор. Эти скулы способны разрезать стекло.

Луи делает паузу, глядя сквозь ресницы на камеру слежения.

— Так что мой корабль, Стайлс, — стеснительно говорит Луи, бабочки порхают в его животе. — Все время и пространство. Как насчет того, чтобы я показал тебе звезды, когда мы выберемся отсюда?

— Правда?

— Правда, — кивает Луи, нежно улыбаясь.

— С удовольствием, Луи. Мы можем… мы можем заехать сначала к моей маме?

— Мы можем отправиться куда-угодно, милый, — звуковая отвертка гудит. — Но сначала нам надо выбраться отсюда, да? Я почти на месте. Ты отслеживаешь меня?

— Да, тебе осталось пройти около пятидесяти футов, — подтверждает Стайлс. — Это хорошая новость

— А плохая? Потому что звучит так, будто есть и плохая.

— Ты сейчас будешь проходить через отделение интенсивной терапии. В конце коридора есть дверь, ведущая в мой бункер.

Луи с трепетом поворачивает за угол, его сердца начинают бешено биться в груди, когда он видит что-то похожее на больничную палату с отдельными камерами вместо кроватей, с одним проходом, идущим в центре комнаты. В некоторых камерах есть решетки, другие открытые, все они заняты далеками разных размеров и цветов. Некоторые из них связаны цепями, а другие подключены к машинам, просто дико крутится в своих камерах.

— И что особенного в этом отделении? — спрашивает Луи, хотя глубоко внутри он знает ответ на этот вопрос.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Стайлс. — В системе указано, что здесь находятся все выжившие в определенных войнах. Спирадон. Кэмбел. Аридиус. Вулкан. Эксилон. Торчвуд. Что-то напоминает?

— Все сразу, — тихо отвечает Луи, пробираясь на цыпочках по отделению.

— Правда? А именно?

— Это далеки, которые выжили после меня.

— …Ох.

— Я Хищник для далеков, помнишь?

— Да, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Ты… насколько ты близко?

— Я вижу дверь, — говорит Луи, осторожно переступая большой кабель. — Я полагаю она закрыта, Стайлс, тебе понадобится поработать над ней.

Лампочка разбивается, и в воздухе появляются искры, и Луи отпрыгивает примерно на фут. Вращающийся далек останавливается, зрачок его глаза расширяется.

— Док…тор, — хрипит он.

— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет Луи.

— Док…тор, — повторяет он, на этот раз громче. Другой далек присоединяется к нему. — Док…тор! Доктор! Доктор! Доктор!

— Эм, этих вообще обычно ничто не могло разбудить, — взволнованно говорит Стайлс.

— Ага, ну, — усмехается Луи, ускоряя темп, больше не заботясь о том, насколько тихо он себя ведет. — Все-таки особый посетитель.

Луи достигает двери и тянет за ручку. Дверь не двигается.

— Стайлс, Стайлс, она не открывается!

— Я работаю над этим, — отвечает Стайлс напряженным голосом. — Кодировка этой двери и правда чертовски сложная.

Несколько далеков вырвались со своих цепей, медленно приближаясь к нему.

— Доктор! Доктор! Доктор!

Луи дергает и дергает за ручку раздвижной двери, упираясь ногой в раму и тянет изо всех сил. Капли пота стекают по его лбу, когда он смотрит через плечо, небольшая стайка безумных далеков приближается к нему.

— Стайлс! У меня здесь действительно проблемы! Тебе нужно сделать что-то, милый!

— Я делаю, делаю, — отчаянно кричит Стайлс. — Я сейчас попробую кое-что другое! Дай мне еще немного времени! Блять, блять, блять!

— У меня нет немного времени, — кричит Луи, его руки дрожат и соскальзывают с двери. — Открой эту дверь! Блять, помоги мне, _пожалуйста_!

— ДОКТОР! ДОКТОР! — выкрикивают далеки, их механическое блеяние звенит в ушах Луи. Одна из рук-поршней касается его лопатки.

Луи поворачивается и прижимается к двери, делая глубокий вдох. Если он умрет, он, по крайней мере, умрет, глядя этим ублюдкам в глаза. Он сопротивляется желанию закрыть свои собственные глаза.

— ДОК-

Светящиеся голубые глаза внезапно темнеют, машины замолкают. Через несколько секунд они оживают, некоторое время изучая Луи, а затем отступают и откатываются прочь, даже не возвращаясь в свои камеры, просто полностью покидая палату.

— Ох, это круто, — медовый голос Стайлса звучит через систему громкой связи. — Блять, Луи, скажи что я крут!

— Что ты блять только что сделал? — хрипит Луи, откидываясь спиной к двери и сжимая руку на груди, когда он соскальзывает на пол.

— Держись, Лу, я почти открыл дверь.

— Скажи мне, какого хуя ты сделал, Стайлс!

— Ты же знаешь, что у далеков коллективный разум? Ну, не совсем коллективный разум, но у них есть телепатическая сеть?

— Общая сеть, да, — задыхается Луи, пытаясь восстановить свое дыхание и замедлить сердцебиение.

— Я взломал ее, — гордо говорит Стайлс. — И я полностью удалил всю информацию о Докторе.

— Ты… ты заставил их забыть меня?

— Ага. И сейчас откроется дверь.

Луи чувствует, как за его спиной хлопает воздушный шлюз, когда дверь начинает открываться. Он встает на ноги, отряхиваясь.

— Я пытался взломать Общую сеть раньше, — недоверчиво говорит Луи. — Даже у меня это не вышло.

— Да, тогда, — усмехается Стайлс. — Заходи и встречай парня, который смог.

Дверь скрипит до упора. Луи поворачивается и заходит в совершенно белую комнату.

Его сердца падают в пятки.

— Стайлс? — осторожно говорит Луи, когда дверь закрывается за ним. — Стайлс, у нас проблема.

********

Гарри делает паузу, выдергивая гвозди из досок над дверью, с молотком в руке.

— Нет, — шепчет Гарри, упираясь лбом в потрепанную доску. На глаза ему наворачиваются слезы. — Пожалуйста, не говори это, Луи. Не сейчас. Ты собираешься меня спасти и показать звезды, помнишь? Не говори, что у нас есть проблема.

— Это выглядит для тебя реальным?

Гарри смотрит вверх, смахивая слезы, и поворачивается к монитору. Лицо Луи бледное, челюсть отвисла, а голубые глаза наполнены грустью… и немного напуганы?

— Что выглядит реальным? — Гарри сглатывает, его сердце начинает колотиться.

— То, где ты сейчас, — решительно говорит Луи, неуверенно шагая вперед с протянутой рукой. — Это для тебя настоящее?

— Это и есть настоящее, — возражает Гарри, слезы стекают по его щекам. — Я был здесь год, Луи. Как это не может быть настоящим? Конечно, это блять реально! Как это может не быть?

— Потому что правда была… правда слишком ужасна для тебя, так что ты выдумал это все. Это выдумка, Стайлс. Мне очень, очень, очень жаль, милый. Это не реально.

Гарри роняет молоток на свою ногу. Он почти не чувствует этого.

— Где… где я? Луи, где я?

********

Желудок Луи скручивается, желчь угрожает подняться по его горлу, когда он видит одинокого далека, стоящего перед ним, закованного в цепи.

— Где я? — визжит далек, борясь с цепями. — Я не знаю, где я!

Слезы наворачиваются на глаза Луи, когда он слышит, что прекрасный, мелодичный голос Стайлса был заменен механическим монотонным голосом далеков. Он смотрит в сторону, потирая переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В нем начинает накапливаться ярость от того, что эти монстры сделали с этим милым умным мальчиком.

— Что происходит? — кричит далек. — Луи, просто скажи мне!

— Ты далек, Стайлс, — тихо говорит Луи.

— Чт- что?

— Ты далек, — повторяет Луи. — Мне так жаль.

Между ними нависает тишина, удушающая своей тяжестью.

— Я не далек! — наконец восклицает далек. — Я не далек! Я человек!

— Ты _был_ человеком, когда разбился здесь, — говорит Луи, нежно проводя рукой по гладкой металлической поверхности головы далека. — Это ты выбрался из спасательной капсулы, которую мы использовали. Это была твоя лестница, Стайлс. Ты вел нас по тому же пути, что проходил сам до того, как тебя схватили далеки.

— Я человек! — возражает далек. — Я человек, я человек, я человек!

— Больше нет, милый, — шепчет Луи, упираясь лбом в лоб далека.

********

Гарри сворачивается клубком на полу, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, слезы текут по его лицу.

 _Этого не происходит. Я человек, я человек, я_ человек.

Даже когда он повторяет это про себя снова и снова, воспоминания начинают заполнять его разум. Как обломки корабля были атакованы далеками. Как он заперся в капсуле и спустился по длинной веревочной лестнице. Как он был способен постоять за себя какое-то время, но в конце концов оказался загнанным в угол и схваченным.

— Ты прав, знаешь, — печально говорит Луи. — Ты сногсшибательный гений. И далекам нужны гении. Сделать из тебя марионетку, не было бы достаточно, Стайлс. Не достаточно хорошо или особенно. Так что они провели полную трансформацию.

Гарри зажимает уши руками и зажмуривается, пытаясь приглушить звуки рыданий, вспоминая, как иглы пронзали его череп и как подключали провода к его мозгу. Он вспоминает, как отважно боролся, когда его тело запихнули в металлический корпус, дверь закрылась и погрузила его в темноту.

— Я _человек_ , — вопит Стайлс. — Я не далек, я человек!

— Стайлс, мне так жаль, милый, — извиняется Луи, его голос низкий. — Но ты далек.

— Нет, нет, нетнетнет, я не далек, — кричит Стайлс, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Подумай об этом, Стайлс. Просто подумай. Молоко и яйца для твоих суфле. Откуда ты брал их, если был закрыт здесь год? Где? Это не было настоящим, никогда не было.

Гарри яростно смахивает слезы с лица, оглядывая свой небольшой бункер.

— Яйца, — хрипит он, вдыхая воздух. [примечание переводчика: "яйца" - eggs созвучны с первым слогом слова "уничтожить" - exterminate, которое постоянно повторяют далеки]

— Да, яйца!

— Унич, — повторяет Гарри, внезапно чувствуя злость. Он смотрит на Луи через монитор. — Унич...то…унич…то-

********

— У…нич...то…у…нич…то, — вопит далек, его крики эхом разносятся по комнате.

— Стайлс? — осторожно говорит Луи, отступая на несколько шагов.

— У… нич… то, — продолжает кричать далек, яростно мечась в своих цепях. — У…нич…то…жить!

— Ох, блять, — вскрикивает Луи, пятясь назад.

— Уничтожить! — кричит далек, наконец-то освобождаясь от цепей и подаваясь вперед.

— Блять! Стайлс! — вскрикивает Луи, его спина врезается в стену. — Иисус Христос!

— Уничтожить! Уничтожить!

Далек поднимает лазерное ружье в форме венчика, направляя его прямо на грудь Луи.

— Уничтожить!

— Стайлс, послушай меня, — умоляет Луи. — Это не ты! Ты не обязан делать это. Стайлс, пожалуйста! Не позволяй им победить!

— У... у... у, — далек замолкает, задыхаясь, когда слова превращаются в неразборчивые звуки, которые Луи может интерпретировать только как одну вещь.

Далек плачет.

********

Гарри падает на кушетку, его тело содрогается от рыданий.

— Прости, — хнычет он, прижимая к груди декоративную подушку. — Луи, прости меня. Прости, я не хотел. Я не мог… это просто… это овладело мной. Я не мог…

— Но ты это остановил, — нежно говорит Луи, проводя рукой по лицу. — Блять, Стайлс, ты остановился, все хорошо, милый.

— Они ненавидят тебя, — всхлипывает Гарри. Он нащупывает кухонное полотенце, заваленное подушками на диване, и шумно сморкается. — Они так сильно тебя ненавидят, Луи. Почему?

— Я сражался с ними множество раз, — признает Луи. — Больше, чем могу сосчитать, если честно. Я уничтожал сотни тысяч далеков. Они никогда не побеждали меня. Так что да, они ненавидят меня.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь сражаться с ними? — спрашивает Гарри, притягивая свою клавиатуру и начиная писать.

— Никогда, — свирепо отвечает Луи.

— Тогда беги, — командует Гарри, триумфально нажимая последнюю клавишу.

— Беги, Луи! Я только что снял силовое поле. Скоро далеки на космическом корабле будут атаковать. Тебе нужно съебывать отсюда. И помни обо мне, да? Я лейтенант Г. Э. Стайлс, одинокий выживший в С. К. Манчестер. Я сражался с далеками и я _человек_!

********

Дверь позади Луи с тихим шипением открывается, камера содрогается от силы взрыва на поверхности планеты.

— Стайлс-, — разгоряченно говорит Луи, кладя ладонь на голову далека. — Мне… мне так жаль, что я не смог показать тебе звезды, милый.

— Ну, — отвечает Стайлс, его механический голос был искажен. — Мы… хорошо провели время… не так ли?

Луи хмурится, слегка покачивая головой, когда слова Стайлса что-то напомнили ему.

— Что ты только что сказал?

— Иди! — командует Стайлс. — У тебя мало времени!

— Спасибо, — мурлычет Луи, оставляя поцелуй на холодном металле. Он идет к двери, оглядываясь на далека через плечо. — Спасибо тебе, Стайлс.

— Беги! Беги!

Именно это Луи и делает. Он мчится по коридорам Изолятора, уворачиваясь от запаниковавших далеков и падающих обломков.

— Луи! — он слышит, как кричит Джеси. — Луи, тебе лучше прийти поскорее! Не заставляй меня бросать тебя!

— Я иду! Я иду! — зовет он. — Будьте готовы к отправлению!

Луи врывается в транспортную комнату, подбегает к панели управления и возится с координатами.

— Где Стайлс? — спрашивает Джеси.

Луи не отвечает, концентрируясь на задаче.

— Луи? Где он?

— Он… у него не вышло, — отрезает Луи, игнорируя ком в горле. Он нажимает большую красную кнопку, перепрыгивая на транспортную площадку. Раздается гудящий звук, и их окружает столб света. — Он отдал свою жизнь, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда, Джес. Он спас меня. Он спас мир, — Луи останавливается, качая головой, обвивая руками своих спутниц и прижимая их ближе к себе. Он продолжает тихо. — Нет, вселенную. Он спас вселенную. Он ебаный герой.

********

Женщина стоит на смотровой площадке с бесстрастным выражением лица, наблюдая, как взрывается планета Изолятор.

— Изолятор уничтожен, Премьер-министр, — объявляет она. — Победа за вами.

— Победа за далеками! — заявляет Премьер-министр.

— Победа! Победа! Победа! — выкрикивает Генеральная Ассамблея.

— С Изолятора поднимается луч телепорта, — монотонно передаёт одна из других марионеток.

— Невозможно! — фыркает Премьер-министр.

Пол в центре зала открывается с механическим стоном, луч света вырывается вверх, освещая актовый зал. Свет рассеивается, и на его месте появляются три человека, портал с шумом закрывается. Мужчина прикрывает двух своих спутниц, выступая перед ними. Он оглядывает комнату, и на его лице появляется безумная ухмылка.

— Знаете, вы действительно должны были это предвидеть, — смело насмехается мужчина. — Вы правда думали, что сможете убить меня, не так ли? Салаги!

— Идентифицируй себя, — командует Премьер-министр.

Мужчина выглядит сбитым с толку, сует кулаки в карманы своей черной куртки и прислоняется к странному синему ящику, стоящему у портала.

— Что?

— Идентифицируй себя!

— Ой, да ладно вам, — смеется мужчина, убирая свои сбившиеся волосы со лба. — Вы знаете кто я. Я Доктор!

Собрание молчит. Мужчина смотрит на своих спутниц, с недоверчивым выражением лица.

— Надвигающийся шторм? Хищник? Ничего не напоминает?

— Названия не имеют смысла, — холодно отвечает женщина. — Доктор кто?

— Доктор кто? — повторяет за ней Премьер-министр.

— Доктор кто? Доктор кто? Доктор кто? — вопит Ассамблея.

Доктор начинает смеяться, его пронзительные голубые глаза закрываются, когда он щелкает пальцами. Двери синей будки открываются, и он ведет своих спутниц внутрь.

— Ох, Стайлс, — смеется он, хлопая в ладоши, когда забирается в будку. — Ты, умный мальчик. Ты правда сделал это, не так ли?

— Доктор кто? Доктор кто? Доктор кто? — продолжают выкрикивать далеки.

— Парни, — подмигивает Доктор, высовывая голову наружу. — Вы никогда не перестанете спрашивать.

С хохотом Доктор закрывает дверь синей будки, она хрипит и гудит, а затем растворяется в воздухе.


	4. The Snowmen

__**Лондон, Великобритания. 1892.**

— Извините, мистер Коуэлл, — тараторит горничная. — Капитан Аткин и его жена ушли на ужин, и я не знаю, когда они вернутся.

— И я говорил вам, — шипит Саймон Коуэлл, стряхивая остатки снега с плеч. — Что могу подождать. Мне нужно обсудить с ним одно срочное дело.

— Но мистер Коуэлл-

— _Доктор_ Коуэлл, — холодно исправляет Саймон. — И принесите мне чашечку чая. На улице холодно, и вы даже не предложили. Мне придется поговорить с Капитаном Аткином об обслуживании в его имении.

— Я- извините, сэр, — пищит молодая девушка. — Все повара уехали на праздники, я-

Саймон закатывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая в раздражении.

— Тогда проведи меня в гостиную, ты наглая девчонка, — хмыкает он. — Уверен у вас есть бренди, не правда ли?

— Д-да, сэр. Сюда, сэр.

Каблуки девушки стучат по блестящему паркету, когда она проводит его вдоль лобби. Саймон следует за ней, завороженно разглядывая простой, но элегантный дизайн гостиной. Девушка включает несколько электрических ламп, заполняя комнату слабым светом.

— Во всем доме есть электричество?

— Ох, да, — гордо отвечает девушка, наливая немного бренди в хрустальный бокал. — Установили в прошлом году.

— Не думал, что капитан зарабатывает столько денег, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь, — Саймон насмешливо фыркает, поднимая стакан. — Хотя, полагаю, свадьба с дочерью из такой семьи, как Тисдейл, определенно помогла в этом. В имении было довольно большое приданое.

— Дела на сталелитейном заводе капитана Аткина довольна не плохи, сэр, — в защиту говорит девушка, от возмущения ее северный акцент еще больше усиливается. — Я бы сказала даже очень хороши.

— Конечно, — бормочет Саймон, дела глоток янтарной жидкости.

— М-можно ли забрать ваше пальто, сэр?

— В этом нет никакой необходимости. Можете быть свободны.

Девушка быстро делает реверанс, выскакивая из комнаты, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.

Саймон делает еще один глоток бренди, жидкость согревает его изнутри, когда он проходит к большому окну, которое открывает вид на задний дворик. Он может увидеть там пруд и то, как нежно снег падает на толстый лед. Он смотрит на свое отражение в окне, самодовольная улыбка появляется на его лице, когда он вспоминает результаты дневного теста.

Все почти закончено. Осталось еще немного. После года подготовки, тщательного изучения и исследований, он почти здесь. Последний кусочек пазла, который приведет его к полному господству.

— …он полностью замерз, Лу. Ты видела это?

Саймон держит уши в остро, слушая приближающиеся из лобби голоса. Он подходит к двери, в нетерпении закончить свое задание.

— Он не замерзал с тех пор-

— С тех пор как гувернер вашей дочери умер год назад, — вмешивается Саймон, стоя в дверном проходе.

Капитан Томас Аткин и его жена Луиза оглядываются, на их лицах появляется непонимание и удивленность.

— Элис? — спрашивает Аткин, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на молодую горничную, когда он протягивает свое пальто и шляпу лакею. — Кто-

— Мистер- _Доктор_ Коуэлл, сэр, — объясняет Элис, взяв шаль Луизы и отряхнув с нее снег. — Извините, сэр, я сказала ему, что вы ушли на ужин, но он настоял на том, что может подождать.

— Мистер Бэн Уинстон утонул в этом самом пруду в прошлом декабре, когда вы уезжали на праздники, — продолжает Саймон, шагая вдоль лобби, чтобы встать рядом с капитаном. — Тело замерзло в пруду и было найдено только через месяц, когда вы вернулись.

— Напоминаем, — говорит Луиза, сужая глаза. — Это не тот инцидент, который так легко забыть, сэр.

— Лед тоже этого не забыл, — загадочно говорит Саймон.

— Кто вы? — спрашивает Аткин, приобнимая жену за талию. — Зачем вы прибыли в такой поздний час? Что вам нужно здесь?

Саймон тянется к маленькому футляру из стерлингового серебра в кармане его пальто. Он открывает его и протягивает капитану Аткину одну из визитных карточек с тиснением из слоновой кости и золота.

— Институт Великого Разума? — спрашивает он, изучая визитку.

— Пруд принадлежит вам, Капитан Аткин, — заключает Саймон, делая последний глоток бренди и протягивая его в направлении Элис, даже не посмотрев на нее. — Но то, что растет внутри него, принадлежит нам.

— Какого черта-

— Хорошего вечера, — отрезает Саймон, разворачиваясь на каблуках и направляясь в сторону двери, лакей дергается, чтобы открыть ее. — Я скоро позвоню снова.

Дверь захлопывается за его спиной. Саймон присвистывает, идя по дорожке к воротам, распахивая их и свернув на переулок. Снег больше не идет, но на асфальте его осталось достаточно, и он хрустит под его ботинками. Его карета стоит недалеко, под фонарем. Саймон хмурится, когда замечает молодого человека, прислонившегося к столбу и явно ожидающего его.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Коуэлл, — приветствует Саймона мужчина. Он высокий и выглядит довольно солидно, его плечи плотно обтягивает черная кожаная куртка. Кроваво-красный галстук обернут вокруг его шеи, ярко выделяясь на фоне всего черного ансамбля. Мужчина скрещивает руки на груди, его карие глаза морщатся, когда он улыбается. — Что-то вы поздно сегодня.

— Почти заставляет задуматься о том, чем вы занимались, — внезапно продолжает тихий голос за плечом Саймона.

Саймон вздрагивает, его рука тянется к груди, когда он пытается держать себя в руках. Он сужает глаза, когда оборачивается и видит второго человека, тоже полностью одетого в черное, вплоть до кожаных перчаток на руках. Он более худой и изящный на вид, чем его спутник: цилиндр сидит на его голове, а черная вуаль свисает с краев шляпы, закрывая лицо.

— Но опять же, я часто задавался вопросом о подвигах доктора Саймона Коуэлла и его столь загадочного института, — спокойно говорит мужчина в вуали.

— Ну, разве это не честь, — протягивает Саймон. — Загадочный детектив Малик и его мускулистый, но бестолковый ассистент.

— К вашим услугам, — кланяется мужчина.

— Вы же понимаете, что сумасшедшие маленькие истории доктора Дойла основываются на ваших подвигах, не так ли? Конечно, с некоторыми упущениями.

— Ох, это, — весело отвечает Малик. — Довольно похоже на нас, правда, Лиам?

— Элементарно! — вскрикивает Лиам, как чересчур радостный щенок.

— Подражание действительно самая искренняя форма лести, не правда ли, доктор Коуэлл? — спрашивает Малик, его голос гладкий как шелк.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что читатели «Strand» смогут принять тот факт, что «Великий детектив» на самом деле, — усмехается Саймон, шагая вперед и приподнимая вуаль Малика, обнажая его зеленую кожу рептилии. — Инопланетный захватчик.

— Силурианцы обитали на этой планете с незапамятных времен, — говорит Малик со скучающим выражением лица, даже когда его янтарные глаза загораются со злостью. — На самом деле, представители _вашего вида_ являются захватчиками, сэр.

— Инопланетный захватчик, — высокомерно продолжает Саймон, отступая чуть дальше от Малика и оглядывая двух мужчин с отвращением, — который находится в подозрительно близких отношениях со своим компаньоном _мужчиной_ -

— Я возмущен вашими манерами, — вскрикивает Малик. — Мы замужем!

Саймон усмехается.

— Больше, чем можно сказать о тебе, дружище? — смеется Лиам.

— Какой бы очаровательной не была эта встреча, — хмурится Саймон. — Мне пора идти, джентельмены.

Саймон делает шаг в сторону кареты, но Лиам преграждает ему путь.

— Этот снег довольно интересный, не так ли? — говорит Малик, пропуская снег через пальцы. Он вытаскивает из кармана нечто, похожее на авторучку, но это оказывается какой-то неизвестной технологией, когда мужчина нажимает на конец. Снежинки слабо начинают сиять, отливая мягким фиолетовым цветом. Саймон впечатлен, когда Малик выключает инструмент, на мгновение изучая хлопья. — Кристаллы льда обладают телепатическим полем низкого уровня.

— И что с того? — говорит Саймон сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Это почти означает, что снег может выявлять и отвечать на мысли и воспоминания людей вокруг него, — размышляет Малик. — Снег с памятью. Снег, который способен учиться.

— Потрясающе, — сухо говорит Саймон.

Малик позволяет хлопьям снега просочиться сквозь его пальцы, когда он поднимает взгляд на Саймона.

— Я надеюсь он слушает подобающих людей, — тихо говорит он, его янтарные прожигают Коуэлла. — Это может стать ужасным оружием если окажется в руках у плохого человека, вы так не думаете?

— Я думаю, — бормочет Саймон, подойдя ближе к Малику, — что зима близко. Такая зима, которую свет не видовал. Последняя зима человечества. Знаете, почему я вам это говорю?

— Просветите меня, — спокойно отвечает Малик, протягивая руку, чтобы его товарищ не бросился на Саймона.

— Потому что вы ничего не сможете сделать, чтобы это остановить, — угрожающе заявляет Саймон, отступая от него и возвращаясь к карете, а затем распахивает дверь и забирается внутрь.

— Может я и не смогу остановить вас, — кричит ему вслед Малик. — Но я знаю, кто сможет.

— Не могу дождаться встречи с ним, — смеется Саймон, поправляя свою шляпу. — Хорошего вам вечера, детектив Малик. Рад наконец познакомиться.

Кучер ударяет поводьями по лошадям, и карета с грохотом уезжает, оставляя Малика и его спутника позади. Саймон удовлетворенно ухмыляется, сдерживая искренний смех.

Как будто существует кто-то, кто сможет его остановить.

********

— Ты же имел в виду Луи, да? — спрашивает Лиам, сдвигая брови. — Он не поможет нам, Зейн, ты знаешь это. Он больше никому не помогает. Как долго мы пытались добиться его помощи? Уже пять лет? Но он просто запирается в ТАРДИС, не считая случаев, когда он решает пройтись выпить чая или чего-то еще.

— Я знаю, дорогой, — тяжело вздыхает Зейн, переплетая их пальцы, пока они идут по переулку. — Я знаю. Он уже давно не был Доктором, — Зейн наблюдает за тем, как карета Коуэлла поворачивает направо, исчезая из виду. — Я просто продолжаю надеяться на то, что кто-то или что-то появится и все изменит. Это просто должно произойти очень скоро, так как что-то мне подсказывает, что он будет нам нужен на этот раз.

********

Гарри пробирается сквозь столы паба «Роза и кинжал», толпа уменьшилась из-за столь позднего часа. Он хватает пустые кружки и кладет их на свой поднос, улыбаясь и болтая с несколькими оставшимися посетителями. Его спина немного болит; это была долгая ночь, и люди все еще были в праздничном настроении после начала нового года. Тем не менее он не слишком возражает, он был счастлив выручить Митча во время праздничной суеты, но ему не терпится свернуться калачиком с новой новеллой о Шерлоке Холмсе в своей уютной постели в квартире Митча и Сары.

— Гарри, ты можешь идти, — говорит Митч, когда Гарри ставит поднос на стойку на кухне. — Уже стало потише, мы с Сарой сможем справиться до закрытия.

— Вы уверены? — спрашивает Гарри, окуная использованные кружки в таз с мыльной водой. — Осталось много грязной посуды и-

— Гарри, — нежно говорит Митч, тихонько толкая его бедром, когда он занимает его место у раковины. — Иди домой. Ты сделал даже больше чем достаточно сегодня. На самом деле, больше чем следовало за прошедшие несколько дней. Не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя.

Гарри улыбается, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Это не проблема, — говорит Гарри, развязывая фартук и вешая его на крючок. Он стягивает тонкую полоску кожи, собирающую его волосы сзади, и встряхивает своими длинными каштановыми кудрями. — Тем не менее, мои выходные заканчиваются завтра, так что мне придется возвращаться обратно на имение, и ваша с Сарой квартира будет снова в вашем распоряжении.

— Ах, да, имение, — дразнит Митч. — Я забыл, что ты сейчас роскошно живешь, не так ли, Эйч?

— О да, это про меня, — смеется Гарри, натягивая свое пальто и обматывая длинный зеленый шарф вокруг шеи. — Я достаточно шикарен. Не знаю даже, почему я все еще прихожу в «Розу и кинжал». Какой же стыд будет, если кто-то увидит меня с вами, правда-

— Хорошего вечера тебе, придурок, — говорит Митч, качая головой.

Гарри машет рукой, желая ребятам спокойной ночи, толкает дверь и выходит на тихий переулок. По его спине пробегают мурашки, он дрожит, плотно стягивая пальто. Возможно, снег уже прекратился, но январский воздух по-прежнему остается кусачим. Он идет к главной дороге, снег хрустит под его ботинками. Позади него доносится шелест, и Гарри хмурится, думая о бродячей кошке, которая часто бродит вокруг паба, так что он собирается взять объедки, чтобы накормить ее. Он оборачивается, намереваясь вернуться в паб, но останавливается, нахмурившись при виде снеговика, которого _определенно_ не было несколько секунд назад.

_Какого черта?_

Гарри осторожно делает шаг вперед, глядя на снеговика; он ростом с него, с большими черными глазами и злой ухмылкой, демонстрирующей ряд острых зубов. Гарри дрожит, но на этот раз не от холода, и делает большой шаг в сторону, натыкаясь на проходящего мимо человека.

— Упс! — вскрикивает Гарри.

— Привет, — говорит мужчина, быстро хватаясь за плечо Гарри, чтобы удержаться на ногах. — Извини, прости.

Мужчина продолжает идти, даже не посмотрев на Гарри.

— Это ты слепил этого снеговика? — зовет его Гарри вслед.

— Нет, — отрезает мужчина.

— Тогда кто его слепил? — настаивает Гарри. — Кто-то должен был его сделать. Потому что секунду назад его здесь не было. Он просто _появился_ из ниоткуда.

Парень останавливается.

— Из ниоткуда? — спрашивает он через плечо.

— Из ниоткуда, — кивает Гарри.

У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, когда мужчина поворачивается и приближается к нему. Он ниже Гарри, стройный, в рваном, синем, бархатном пальто с черной меховой оторочкой. На голове у него черный цилиндр, из-под которого выглядывают неряшливые каштановые волосы. У него острые и угловатые черты лица, начиная от четко очерченных скул и заканчивая идеальным изгибом носа. Он выглядит уставшим, как будто на его плечах лежит тяжесть всего мира, но голубые глаза загораются в любопытстве.

Он самый красивый мужчина, которого Гарри когда-либо видел.

Он стоит рядом с Гарри, одаривая его небольшой улыбкой, которая не доходит до его глаз, когда он вытаскивает из кармана круглые очки и надевает их.

— Давай-ка посмотри на этого, — бормочет мужчина, его северный акцент легкий и грациозный.

Мужчина снимает перчатки и засовывает их в карман. Он кружит вокруг снеговика, внимательно изучает его и стряхивает снег с головы, растирая его между пальцами, наблюдая, как часть снега падает на землю. Нахмурившись, мужчина подносит пальцы к губам, его розовый язык высовывается, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Он тут же кривится в отвращении, начиная плеваться и смахивать остатки снега с пальцев, а Гарри еле сдерживает смех.

— Возможно это старый снег, который нападал раньше, — говорит парень, пожимая своими узкими плечами. — Возможно он помнит как делать снеговиков.

Гарри заливается смехом, до того как находит силы остановиться. Парень смотрит на него, борясь с веселой усмешкой, судя по тому, как дергаются уголки его губ.

— Снег у которого есть память? Что это вообще значит? Это нелепо, приятель!

— Что плохого в нелепом? — спрашивает мужчина, позволяя себе немного улыбнуться.

— Я имею в виду, ничего, — хихикает Гарри. — Я-я же все еще разговариваю с тобой, не так ли?

Улыбка мужчины становится шире, а у глаз появляются морщинки.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, снимая очки и запихивая их обратно в карман.

— Гарри.

— Хорошее имя, Гарри, — отвечает мужчина. — Ты определенно должен его оставить.

Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, пока голубые глаза мужчины не закрываются, а стены не возносятся снова.

— Я- я должен идти, — внезапно говорит он, поворачиваясь на каблуках и уходя прочь. — До свидания, Гарри.

— Эй! — зовет его вслед Гарри, положив руки на бедра. — Ты куда? Мы же только познакомились!

Мужчина останавливается, а его плечи опускаются. Когда он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, Гарри замирает от скорби, которую он так четко видит на его лице, его ясные голубые глаза становятся темно-серыми.

— Я не могу, прости, — тихо сказал мужчина, выдавливая грустную улыбку. — Хорошего вечера.

Мужчина быстро идет по переулку. Какое-то время Гарри просто стоит, ошеломленный, глядя то на странного снеговика, то на отступающего человека. Когда мужчина поворачивает налево, на главную дорогу, и исчезает из поля зрения, Гарри качает головой, перебрасывает конец шарфа через плечо и следует за ним. Он добирается до перекрестка как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина садится в карету, а за ним следует ухмыляющийся блондин. Гарри колеблется, когда возница кричит что-то лошадям, нежно постукивая их по бокам поводьями, когда карета отъезжает.

Каждая капля существа Гарри говорит ему следовать за таинственным человеком, и он понятия не имеет, почему. Да, снеговик ужасно жуткий. И да, странный мужчина довольно красив. А возможно, просто _возможно_ , Гарри в последнее время было немного скучно.

Но есть кое-что еще, нечто большее, что заставляет Гарри не выпускать этого человека из поля зрения.

Гарри стоит на тротуаре, задумчиво закусив губу, наблюдая, как карета удаляется все дальше и дальше. Ему действительно нужно просто вернуться в квартиру Митча и Сары; это был долгий день, у него болят спина и ноги, и он действительно хочет начать читать этот роман.

Гарри бросается бежать вслед за каретой.

********

— Что это было, Луи? — ухмыляется Найл.

— Да так, пустяки, — защищается Луи, бросая свою шляпу на сиденье напротив них.

— Ага, Луи, — дразнит Найл. — Он тебе понравился. О Боже, надо рассказать Зейну и Лиаму.

— Мне никто не нравится, Найл, — отрезает Луи. — Я больше этим не занимаюсь, ты знаешь это. Иисусе, я просто поговорил с ним. Я пытался быть вежливым.

— И он был милым?

— … Да, — признает Луи. — Да, он был милым. Может сменим тему?

Гарри был больше, чем милым, не то чтобы Луи планирует признаться в этом Найлу в ближайшее время. В нем было что-то, с его сверкающими зелеными глазами и глубоким голосом, и добрыми поддразниваниями, которые были до боли знакомы, хотя Луи совершенно не может понять почему.

Жаль, что Луи считает своим долгом больше не связываться с людьми.

— Я просто говорю, — нежно начинает Найл, — что мне было приятно видеть, что ты проявляешь к кому-то интерес. Этого не было так давно, Лу. С тех пор, как Пер-

— Нет, — перебивает его Луи, его голос угрожающе низкий. — Только блять попробуй, Найл. Не так много времени-

— Прошло пять лет, Лу-

— Да, и ты из всех людей должен знать, как это мало! — взрывается Луи. — Или мы будем игнорировать всю галлифрейскую часть твоего ДНК в этой твоей небольшой лекции?

— Лиам волнуется, приятель, — терпеливо говорит Найл, игнорируя его замечания. — Для него пять лет это очень много.

— А для _меня_ такое чувство, будто я потерял Перри и Джеси _вчера_ , — задыхается Луи, на его глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Сначала они были со мной, а потом в одну минуту все изменилось. И дело не только в них, понимаешь? Это касается всех. Я потерял так много друзей. Ебаные людей с их хрупкими костями, одним сердцем и душами, слишком большими для их тел. В конце концов, все они просто разбивают мне сердца, понимаешь?

— Ох, Луи, — сочувственно говорит Найл, приобнимая его за плечи. Луи с благодарностью прижимается к нему ближе. — Ты же знаешь, что я просто ненавижу видеть тебя таким одиноким, да?

— Я не одинок, — всхлипывает Луи, смахивая слезы со щек. — У меня есть ты.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, придурок, — с любовью говорит Найл, щипая его за ребра.

— Может так будет лучше, — тихо говорит Луи, крепче обнимая Найла. — В конце концов я всегда буду оставаться один. Я всегда буду жить дольше них. Это проклятье Повелителей Времени.

— А ну перестань, «проклятье Повелителей времени», — фыркает Найл. — Что вообще это значит? Что тебе необходимо провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве только из-за такой глупости, как короткая продолжительность жизни? Это брехня, и ты знаешь это.

— Но-

— Будь честен со мной, Луи, — говорит Найл, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты бы променял все эти годы с Перри и Джеси? Даже если бы знал, как все закончится, ты бы скорее выбрал никогда их не встречать?

Луи убирает челку в сторону и смотрит в окно кареты. Он вспоминает звучание смеха Перри и остроумность Джеси. Он думает о том, как танцевал с ними двумя, на их свадьбе, как убегал с ними от вампиров в Венеции, и тот один раз, когда он позволил Перри ощутить невесомость, высунувшись из ТАРДИС в открытом космосе, как ее длинные светлые волосы превратились в золотой ореол вокруг ее головы.

_— То как я это вижу, — говорил Луи Перри после того, как они встретили Винцента ван Гога, — каждая жизнь это смесь хорошего и плохого. Хорошее не всегда облегчает плохое, и наоборот, плохое не всегда портит все хорошее или делает это менее важным._

Перри и Джеси определенно были в его списке всего хорошего. Так же, как и все его спутники. В конце концов, его друзья всегда были для него лучшими.

— Нет, — в конце концов говорит Луи. — Я бы ничего не изменил. Но это не значит, что я готов, Найл.

— Но ты все еще должен быть открыт возможности, — поучает Найл. — Что снова возвращает нас к тому парню. Как его звали?

— Гарри, — неохотно отвечает Луи.

— Ага! — выкрикивает Найл, указывая на него. — Ты знаешь, как его зовут!

— Как я сказал, Нейл, — вздыхает Луи. — Я просто поговорил с ним.

— И, конечно же, опять произвел впечатление.

— Не-а, — бурчит Луи. — Никакого впечатления.

— Ой, пожалуйста, — смеется Найл. — Как будто ты делаешь это даже не думая, Лу. Одна история каждый раз. И это всегда начинается с одних и тех же двух слов…

— Он никогда не сможет меня найти, — настаивает Луи. — Он даже не знает как меня зовут! Я не говорил ему. Он не знает ничего о Докторе!

— Доктор? — внезапно слышится знакомый голос. — Доктор кто?

Луи и Найл вздрагивают, оба подпрыгивая в воздухе примерно на фут. Луи оглядывается через плечо и оказывается лицом к лицу с Гарри, который просовывает голову через заднюю створку окна, нахально ухмыляясь так, что у него появляются ямочки на щеках.

— Какого хуя? — визжит Луи.

Найл заливается смехом.

— Никакого впечатления, да? — смеется он, ухватившись рукой за живот.

— Что за врачи говорят людям отъебаться? — ворчит Гарри, держась за оконную раму. — Это грубо!

— И врываться в карету совершенно незнакомого человека _не_ грубо, приятель? — ворчит Луи. — Иисусе! Остановите карету!

Все еще хихикая, Найл наклоняется вперед, нажимает на перегородку и говорит водителю остановиться.

Карета тормозит, съезжая на обочину. Луи выпрыгивает еще до того, как она успевает полностью остановиться.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Гарри? — гневно произносит Луи.

— Привет, — ухмыляется Гарри, спрыгивая с кареты. Он проводит руками по своим длинным каштановым кудрям, накручивая их на палец. — Знаешь, я решил, что мне не понравился твой ответ о снеге. Снег, который сам собирается в снеговика? Здесь должно быть что-то еще.

— Луи? — спрашивает Найл, выйдя из кареты. — Поговорим?

— Луи? — загорается Гарри. — Так тебя зовут? Хорошее имя, Луи. Ты определенно должен его оставить.

— Ты, — командует Луи, указывая на Гарри, пытаясь побороть улыбку. Как он мог уже начинать чувствовать нежность к этому нелепому парнишке? Он пытается придать своему лицу серьезное выражение. — Оставайся здесь. Не двигайся. По всей видимости, мне нужно переговорить с коллегой.

Гарри усмехается, замирая и изображая статую. Луи закатывает глаза и подходит к Найлу.

— Да?

— Этот снег, — тихо говорит Найл. — Зейн и Лиам собирали образцы со всего Лондона, помнишь?

Луи кивает, скрестив руки на груди.

— Происходит что-то странное, Лу, — продолжает Найл. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи?

Луи хмыкает, присаживаясь и собирая с земли немного снега.

— Возможно он инопланетный, — бормочет он, потирая снежинки между пальцами. — Он, очевидно, совершенно новый. Никогда не видел его раньше.

— Тогда может хотя бы проведем расследование? — спрашивает Найл с глазами полными надежды.

— Нет, — отрезает Луи, выбрасывая снег обратно. — Это не наше дело.

— Серьезно?

— Это не мои проблемы, — пожимает плечами Луи. — Я спасаю вселенную больше девятьсот лет, Найл. И знаешь, что я узнал? Вселенной плевать. Так почему меня должно это заботить?

— Черт побери, Луи, — рычит Найл. — Ты вообще слышишь, что говоришь? Это не ты! Нам нужна твоя помощь, Лу. Нам нужен Доктор.

— И мне нужно вернуться в ТАРДИС, — тихо говорит Луи. — Я не готов, Найл. Пожалуйста, уважай это. Тебе не нужно со мной спорить, но просто… пожалуйста, уважай мои желания.

— Ладно, — бормочет Найл. — Хорошо.

— Так, а теперь, Гарольд, — бесцеремонно говорит Луи, возвращаясь обратно к парню.

— Эмм. просто Гарри, — исправляет Гарри, раскачиваясь вперед и назад на каблуках.

— Рад был встрече, Гарольд, — продолжает Луи, — но ты сейчас забудешь о том, что мы когда-либо встречались. Найл, нам нужен червяк.

— Блять, Луи! — восклицает Найл. — Ты серьезно? Правда?

— Ч-что? — заикается Гарри, его голос дрожит, а глаза расширяются. — Червяк? Какой червяк?

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивает Луи, положив руки на плечи Гарри. — Это всего лишь червь памяти с планеты Атраксия. Это не больно, просто одно легкое прикосновение к твоей голой коже и ты забудешь последний час своей жизни.

— Н-но почему? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я не хочу-

— Поверь, это к лучшему, — мягко говорит Луи. — Я обещаю.

Гарри качает головой, его зеленые глаза наполняются слезами.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, Луи. Пожалуйста?

Луи закрывает глаза, пощипывая себя за переносицу.

— Найл, давай!

Найл прислоняется на карету, упрямо скрестив руки на груди.

— Я просто… Я просто хочу узнать о снеговике, — настаивает Гарри. — Это все! Я не понимаю, как он сам себя слепил. Просто расскажи мне, и я оставлю тебя в покое, клянусь.

— У снега есть слабое телепатическое поле, — вздыхает Луи.

— Мой… мой снеговик, — бормочет Гарри, его глаза расширяются от внезапного гудящего звука.

— Каким-то образом он отражает мысли и воспоминания людей, что достаточно необычно-

— Луи, нет, — восклицает Гарри, поворачивая Луи и указывая. — _Мой снеговик!_

Луи хмурится, изучая снеговика, который только что появился за ним.

— Интересно, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Ты просто подумал о нем, да?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри, нахмурившись.

Второй снеговик возносится рядом с первым, их широкие улыбки с острыми зубами расширяются.

— Ну так перестань.

Третий и четвертый снеговики появляются за спиной Гарри.

— Гарри, перестань думать о снеговиках! — кричит Луи.

— Я- я не могу! — Гарри визжит, когда их окружает все больше и больше снеговиков, угрожающе сверкающих глазами и широко открывающих рты, чтобы извергнуть еще больше снега.

— Гарри! — командует Луи, накрывая руками щеки парня и касаясь его лба своим. — Послушай меня. Снег питается твоими мыслями.

— Я не понимаю, — скулит Гарри, хватая Луи за запястье, когда появляется еще несколько снеговиков.

— Ты попал в его телепатическое поле, — объясняет Луи, пытаясь сохранять свой голос спокойным, даже когда его два сердца начинают учащенно биться в груди. — Они отражают тебя. Чем больше ты думаешь о них, тем больше их появляется. Представь, как они тают! Давай, милый, представь это! Представь, как они тают!

— Луи, — визжит Найл.

Луи игнорирует его, оставаясь полностью сконцентрированным на Гарри.

— Давай, кудряшка, — успокаивающе говорит Луи. — Ты можешь сделать это. Я знаю, что ты можешь.

Гарри жмурится, сжимая запястье Луи еще сильнее, а его горячее дыхание обжигает щеку парня. После нескольких секунд слышится громкий хлопок и их обливает огромным потоком воды.

— Луи! — облегченно вскрикивает Гарри, его глаза распахиваются, когда он отпускает его запястье. — Луи, я сделал это! Они исчезли!

— Хорошая работа, милый, — улыбается Луи, тыкая пальцем в ямочку. — Очень-очень хорошая. Я знал, что ты сможешь, кудряшка.

Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга, оба сияя от радости, прежде чем разразиться смехом, увидев ручейки воды, стекающие по лицу Гарри и капающие с изгиба его челюсти. Парень протягивает руку, чтобы смахнуть воду со щеки Луи, и убирает его мокрую насквозь челку в сторону; Луи вздрагивает от тепла его прикосновения, странное ощущение пробегает по его коже, когда он мгновенно наклоняется к нему, внезапно больше не смеясь. Он смотрит на Гарри сквозь ресницы, слегка вздрагивая, встречаясь со сверкающими изумрудными глазами. Лицо Гарри смягчается, и он смотрит на него с выражением лица, которое может вызывать только удивление.

— Привет, — шепчет Гарри, его длинные пальцы скользят по подбородку Луи, прежде чем он отстраняется.

Луи тут же начинает скучать по его прикосновениям.

— Привет, — так же тихо отвечает Луи.

— Это… эм…произойдет снова? Снеговики?

— Ну, если что, теперь ты знаешь, что с этим делать, да? — говорит Луи, ловя полотенце, которое Найл бросает им с насеста на кузове кареты. Он протирает им лицо, прежде чем передать Гарри.

— Если не забуду, — намекает парень, вытирая свои кудри.

Найл заливается смехом за ними.

— Ой, он мне нравится, Луи, — хихикает он. — Он мне очень нравится.

Гарри ухмыляется, очевидно довольный собой. Луи вздыхает, закатывая глаза, и кладет руку на его поясницу, направляя его к карете, а парень не отводит взгляд от его глаз.

— Не пытайся меня найти, — говорит Луи. — Забудь обо мне. Понятно?

— А что насчет снега? — спрашивает Гарри, нахмурившись. — Надо сообщить людям.

— Спасибо, Гарри! — вмешивается Найл.

— Это не моя проблема, — настаивает Луи, наклоняясь в карету, чтобы забрать свой цилиндр. — Найл, отвези Гарри домой. Я могу дойти пешком.

— Но Луи, — начинает Гарри.

— Хорошего дня, Гарри, — просто говорит Луи, улыбаясь ему. — Держись подальше от неприятностей!

Луи быстро уходит, до того, как он успеет сконцентрироваться на разочаровании на красивом лице Гарри.

Так правда будет лучше.

********

Гарри долго наблюдает за удаляющимся силуэтом Луи, когда карета начинает отъезжать.

— Не сдавайся, Гарри, — тихо говорит Найл. — Ты ему нравишься. Хочет он признать это или нет, ты нужен ему.

— Так какая у него история тогда?

— Я правда не могу тебе сказать, — колеблется Найл, грустно улыбаясь. — Я просто скажу, что Луи преодолел многое. Он потерял много близких ему людей, и он… не очень хорошо справляется на этот раз.

— _На этот раз?_ Как много-

— Как я уже говорил, — перебивает Найл, постукивая по окну позади водителя. — Я не вправе рассказывать. Просто… пожалуйста, не сдавайся.

Гарри кивает.

Он все равно не планировал это делать.

— Знаешь, — с озорством говорит Найл, когда карета внезапно замедляется. — Если ты срежешь на Бейкер-стрит, то возможно сможешь его догнать. Если ты задумывался об этом. Я просто говорю.

Гарри усмехается, открывая дверь. Он снова смотрит на Найла, который просто подмигивает ему, когда карета снова уезжает. Гарри несется по Бейкер-стрит, свернув в переулок, и поворачивает снова в том же направлении, что и Луи. Он заворачивает за угол и видит Луи в квартале от себя: его шляпа покоилась на макушке, а плечи опустились. Вдруг Луи останавливается, оглядываясь по сторонам. Гарри тут же прижимается к стене здания, прячась в тени. Через несколько минут Луи качает головой и продолжает свой путь. Кудрявый осторожно следует за ним, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии.

Наконец, Луи достигает небольшого парка с гигантским дубом посередине; заснеженные ветви мерцают в лунном свете. Гарри наблюдает через улицу, как Луи проворно перелезает через кованую ограду высотой до плеч и с легким прыжком приземляется на ноги. Гарри наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть, как Луи подходит к дереву и снова оглядывается, его губы поджаты, как будто он насвистывает. Удовлетворенный тем, что он один, Луи смотрит на дерево и вскакивает, цепляясь за что-то руками. Глаза Гарри расширяются, когда Луи тянет вниз лестницу, которая появляется, казалось бы, из ниоткуда, а затем взбирается по ней, исчезая в ветвях. Через несколько секунд лестница исчезает, и у Гарри отвисает челюсть.

_Какого черта?  
_  
Гарри переходит улицу и перелезает через забор гораздо менее грациозно, чем Луи, несмотря на его длинные ноги. Он бежит к дереву, вглядывается в ветви и хмурится, когда ничего не видит. Копируя то, что сделал Луи, Гарри вскакивает; его руки ни к чему не касаются, и он теряет равновесие, падая плашмя на задницу. Гарри откидывается на локти, хмуро смотрит на дерево и сдувает волосы с глаз.

— Давай же, — бормочет он, снова поднимаясь на ноги.

Решительно закусив губу, Гарри прыгает снова, и на этот раз он цепляется пальцами за нижнюю перекладину лестницы.

— Ага! — радостно вскрикивает Гарри, потянув лестницу вниз.

Он колеблется на мгновение, прежде чем делает глубоких вдох и карабкается по ней. По мере того как он поднимается вверх, перекладины становятся все тоньше, пока он не достигает вершины дерева, где обнаруживает небольшую площадку и винтовую лестницу, поднимающуюся в облака.

— Какого, — бормочет Гарри, оглядывая улицу снизу. Несмотря на то, что уже довольно поздно, на улице все еще огромное количество людей, но никто из них не обращает внимания на огромную лестницу, начинающуюся из дерева посреди крошечного парка в Лондоне.

— Ээээй, — зовет Гарри, махая проходящим мимо людям. — Кто-нибудь слышит меня?

Никто и глазом не моргнул, так что Гарри с восторгом хихикает.

— Невидимка, — шепчет он, смотря вверх на лестницу, исчезающую в облаках. — Невидимая лестница.

Он начинает подниматься по узкой спирали лестницы, его рука осторожно скользит по перилам. Гарри поднимается и поднимается, даже не думая о том, как высоко он находится, пока не смотрит вниз и не видит внизу сверкающий Лондон. Полная луна ярко сияет в ночном небе, мерцают звезды. Одним словом — это волшебство. Когда он достигает облаков, он дрожит, плотно стягивая пальто и делая глубокий вдох. Он делает паузу, гадая, как, черт возьми, он вообще может нормально дышать на такой высоте. Поднимаясь сквозь туман, Гарри достигает вершины лестницы, задыхаясь, когда видит синюю будку, стоящую посреди облака, слова «Телефонная будка полиции» ярко светятся в чернильном небе.

Луи здесь _живет_?

Глядя себе под ноги на краю площадки, Гарри внезапно начинает нервничать. Может ли он на самом деле ходить по облаку и не упасть? Луи, должно быть, сделал это, раз уж его здесь нет, но, может быть, он какая-то волшебная пикси или что-то в этом роде? Гарри смотрит на синий ящик, фонарь на котором светится вверху и мигает, как маяк, зовущий его домой.

Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Гарри шагает вперед, вытянув руки, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Он немного спотыкается, когда его нога касается твердой земли, только это не та земля, которую он когда-либо чувствовал раньше. Он даже ног не видит в облачном тумане; по чему бы он ни ходил, это похоже на губку, упругая, но при этом совершенно твердая. Гарри смеется от восторженного удивления, ставя одну ногу перед другой.

Он ходит по ебаному облаку.

Гарри достигает синей коробки и кладет руку на дверь, дерево под его ладонью по-странному теплое. Он прижимается ухом к двери, прислушиваясь к любому движению внутри. Наконец, он несильно стучит в дверь. Только когда он слышит, как кто-то приближается к двери, Гарри теряет самообладание, понимая, что на самом деле он, блять, понятия не имеет, что сказать Луи теперь, когда он здесь. Гарри бросается за угол будки, прижимаясь к стене, когда дверь открывается.

— Кто здесь? — сварливо зовет Луи, высовывая голову из дверного проема.

На мгновение Гарри зажмуривается, его сердце колотится в груди, когда он задерживает дыхание, пытаясь не издавать каких-либо звуков. Он медленно выдыхает, когда открывает глаза, осмеливаясь выглянуть из-за угла. Луи выходит наружу и направляется к лестнице с растерянным выражением лица.

— Хей, — зовет Луи снова. — Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

Луи стоит не двигаясь какое-то время, прежде чем его плечи опускаются и он начинает массировать виски. Что-то в усталом выражении лица Луи разбивает сердце Гарри на осколки.

— Найл, если это какая-то шутка, то я правда не в настроении сегодня, — вздыхает Луи. — Так что если ты просто выйдешь, я буду очень благодарен, спасибо.

Гарри случайно ударяется спиной о стену, и Луи оглядывается на звук, его ясно голубые глаза сужаются.

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает Луи, шагая в направлении Гарри.

Гарри подавляет писк, когда он кидается в другую сторону будки, едва избегая Луи. Он заходит за угол и бежит к лестнице, спускаясь по ней так быстро, как только может. Гарри останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание, примерно на полпути вниз, оглядываясь назад, чтобы убедиться, что Луи не следует за ним.

Его там нет.

Гарри вздыхает, испытывая одновременно облегчение и разочарование. Он не совсем уверен, почему струсил, кроме того факта, что он чувствовал, что Луи уже безумно устал и ничего хорошего не выйдет из того, чтобы давить на него. По крайней мере, сегодня вечером.

Но завтра новый день. Возможно Гарри принесет ему цветок или что-то еще, чтобы он улыбнулся. Ему нравится улыбка Луи и то, как при этом у его глаз появляются морщинки.

_Не сдавайся. Ты нужен ему._

********

В своей грандиозной лаборатории в институте Большого Разума Саймон выливает банку свежевыпавшего снега в гигантский шар. Он закрывает латунную крышку у основания и щелкает по кнопке, заставляя весь снег быстро кружиться. Электричество потрескивает в верхней части шара, где два кабеля подключены к панели управления на небольшом расстоянии.

Дьявольская улыбка появляется на его лице.

— Сегодня оттепель, — звучит голос из кружащегося снега. — Завтра снег выпадет снова, но уже сильнее. Утонувший мужчина и мечтательное дитя наконец-то придадут нам свой облик. Завтра выпадет снег, и падет человечество. Он грядет.

********

Гарри продолжает думать о Луи, когда едет в метро в Южный Кенсингтон на следующее утро, задаваясь вопросом, когда у него выпадет шанс, чтобы уйти из имения и увидеть его.

Поставив чемодан на колени, он немного суетливо двигается в своем костюме, успев отвыкнуть от строгого одеяния после того, как чуть больше недели был вдали от поместья. Это то, что капитан требует от своих сотрудников, поэтому последние девять месяцев с момента назначения на пост гувернера Лакс Гарри потратил на то, чтобы сэкономить со своей скромной зарплаты на хороший гардероб, которым он гордится.

Сегодня он одет в свой любимый костюм: простое черное пальто и брюки в тонкую полоску, серо-голубой пиджак и белоснежную оксфордскую рубашку, воротник которой вызывает легкий зуд в шее из-за того, что был накрахмален совсем недавно. На его шее завязан изумрудный галстук, а волосы собраны в низкий пучок. Цитируя Митча, сегодня он выглядит как «настоящий джентльмен».

Гарри снова думает о Луи и о том, что он может подумать о настоящих джентльменах.

Поезд прибывает на станцию, и Гарри поднимается по лестнице и выходит к дверям. Парень поражается тому, как быстро растаял вчерашний снег, особенно с учетом того факта, что на улице так же холодно. Он задается вопросом, имеет ли это какое-либо отношение к событиям прошлой ночи.

Он должен спросить Луи об этом позже.

Гарри прибывает в поместье, проверяет свои карманные часы и спешит к дому, не желая опаздывать. Он роется в другом кармане в поисках ключа, когда дверь распахивается.

— Гарри, — нежно приветствует его Элис. — Знаешь, ты не должен использовать главный вход, если Лакс не с тобой.

— Но ты же никому не расскажешь об этом, правда, Эл? — усмехается Гарри. — Это останется между нами, да?

Горничная краснеет и качает головой.

— Скучала по мне? — спрашивает Гарри, войдя внутрь.

— О да, — с восторгом отвечает Элис. — Здесь без тебя так скучно, Гарри. Лакс спрашивала о тебе каждый день, а в субботу дважды.

— Тогда, думаю, я должен подняться к ней, — говорит он. — Скорее всего она захочет показать мне свои подарки на Рождество. Только сначала я оставлю вещи в своей комнате.

— Я позабочусь об этом, — говорит горничная, забирая чемодан. — Капитан Аткин сказал отправить тебя в его офис, как только ты приедешь.

— Все в порядке? — беспокойно спрашивает он.

— Он ничего не сказал, — отвечает Элис. — Только то, что ему необходимо надо поговорить с тобой сразу же, как ты прибудешь. Так что я позабочусь о твоих вещах.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. — Я скучал по тебе тоже.

Гарри идет через большое лобби, свернув в коридор и остановившись у двери, тихо постучав в нее.

— Капитан?

— Заходи, заходи!

Гарри входит в комнату, наклоняя голову в быстром приветствии.

— Ох, Гарри, — говорит Капитан, оглядываясь со своего стола. — Рад, что ты вернулся, мой мальчик! Как прошли праздники?

— Неплохо, сэр, — улыбается Гарри. — Просто заехал к маме в Чешир, а потом встретил Новый год с друзьями здесь в Лондоне. Но я очень рад вернуться. Вы хотели встретиться со мной, сэр? Все в порядке?

— У Лакс начались кошмары, — раздосадованно говорит он. — Каждую ночь за прошедшую неделю.

— Бедная малышка, — хмурится он. — О чем они?

— Вот в чем проблема, — вздыхает Аткин. — Она не рассказывает о них ни мне, ни ее матери. Ты знаешь, как она любит тебя, Гарри, может ты сможешь поговорить с ней и узнать в чем дело? Мы будем тебе очень благодарны.

— Конечно, сэр, — отвечает Гарри. — Я сейчас зайду к ней, это все?

— Спасибо, — радостно говорит Аткин. — Она на заднем дворе. Удивительно, что весь снег растаял за ночь, правда?

— Это достаточно странно, — замечает Гарри. — Я дам вам знать, если узнаю.

Аткин кивает, возвращаясь к своим документам. Гарри быстро кланяется и, извиняясь, направляется к задней двери, ведущей во двор. Он улыбается, наблюдая за Лакс в ее маленьком пурпурном пальто с меховой отделкой, ее длинные светлые косы развеваются позади нее, когда она возится во дворе со своей куклой. Он кивает горничной, которая следила за Лакс, молчаливо давая ей понять, что он теперь может позаботиться об этом. Она делает реверанс и снова проскальзывает внутрь.

Лакс перестает вертеться; ее взгляд останавливается на Гарри, и все ее лицо начинает светиться от счастья.

— Гарри! — визжит она от восторга. — Ты вернулся!

Гарри садится на корточки, разводя руки в стороны, и Лакс бросается к нему со всех ног. Она врезается в него, обвивая маленькими ручонками его шею.

— Гарри, я так скучала по тебе!

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, милая, — отвечает он, с легкостью подхватывая ее на руки и прижимая к своему бедру. — Чем ты занималась без меня?

— Ничем, — бурчит Лакс, морща носик. — Все не такие веселые, как ты. Элис не издает никаких забавных звуков, когда читает мне, а мама была слишком занята, чтобы поиграть в принцесс. Но я нарисовал много рисунков!

— Мне не терпится увидеть их, — говорит Гарри, отводя девочку к скамейке и усаживаясь на нее, держа малышку на коленях. — Лакси, твой папа сказал, что тебе снились кошмары?

Лакс кивает, утыкаясь носом в его плечо.

— Хочешь рассказать мне о них, милая? — спрашивает Гарри, целуя ее в макушку. — Может я смогу сделать так, чтобы тебе стало легче.

Лакс вздыхает, крутя в пальцах зеленый шелк ее платка.

— Они о моем прошлом гувернере, — тихо говорит она. — О том, который умер, мистере Уинстоне.

— И что с ним? — нежно подталкивает ее Гарри.

— Хочешь увидеть, где он умер, Гарри? — спрашивает Лакс, невинность на ее лице противоречит серьезности вопроса.

Мурашки пробегают по позвоночнику Гарри, и он вздрагивает. Он, конечно же, слышал истории о том, как умер Бэн Уинстон. Он не особо хочет видеть, где он умер, большое спасибо, но он обещал капитану Аткину разобраться в кошмарах Лакс, поэтому он соглашается.

— Конечно, милая, если ты хочешь показать мне, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь сдержать напряжение в голосе. — Веди меня.

Лакс слезает с его колен и протягивает ему руку. Она практически затащила его к пруду на внутреннем дворике, взобралась наверх и села на кирпичный выступ, который его окружает. Гарри осторожно садится рядом с ней, внимательно глядя на Лакс, изучающей твердый лед.

— Он упал сюда, — тихо объясняет Лакс, оглядываясь на него с огромными голубыми глазами. — И потом пруд замерз, и он пролежал во льду много дней… Гарри, я знаю, что с моей стороны это не очень вежливо, и я знаю, ты учил меня всегда быть доброй, но я, — голос Лакс срывается на шепот, — ненавидела мистера Уинстона. Он был такой плохой, не такой как ты. Он просто все время злился и никогда со мной не играл. И в моих кошмарах… он все еще там, выжидает того, чтобы вернуться.

Гарри вздрагивает снова. Он наклоняется и проводит пальцами по льду, все еще озадаченный тем, что он вообще не растаял. Внезапно он слышит слова Луи в своей голове.

_Снег питается твоими мыслями. Чем больше ты думаешь о них, тем их больше._

— Лакс, — осторожно говорит он, взяв ее маленькую ручку в свою. — Это важно. Ты говорила, что тебе снятся сны о нем? Можешь сказать, что именно было в твоих снах?

— Он мной недоволен, — трепетно говорит Лакс. — Говорит, что я плохая, потому что не убрала за собой игрушки и не сделала уроки. Он говорит, что выберется из пруда и накажет меня!

— Когда? Он говорил когда?

— Сегодня, — шепчет Лакс, ее глаза расширяются. — Он возвращается сегодня, и я так напугана, Гарри.

Мысли Гарри мчатся со скоростью мили в секунду, когда он крепко обнимает Лакс и снова целует ее в голову.

— Страх это нормально, Лакс, — уверяет ее Гарри через какое-то время. — Но… я возможно знаю кое-кого, кто сможет нам помочь. Мне просто нужно найти его, хорошо? Ты мне доверяешь?

Лакс кивает, немного всхлипывая.

— Я доверяю тебе, Гарри.

********

После того, как Гарри укладывает Лакс для дневного сна, он говорит Элис, что у него есть некоторые дела, и просит прикрыть его, пока он не вернется. Он быстро возвращается в парк Луи, съеживаясь, когда понимает, что в дневное время это гораздо более оживленный район, чем он ожидал. Прислонившись к стволу дерева, он пытается казаться небрежным, всматриваясь в ветви, пытаясь найти нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. Он оглядывается, и с облегчением видит, что каждый, кажется, занимается своими делами. Может они его не заметят? Может лестницу видят только те, кто хочет ее видеть?

Есть только один способ узнать.

Гарри отталкивается от ствола дерева и подходит к тому месту, где, как он знает, лестница спускалась прошлой ночью. Оглядевшись еще раз, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и подпрыгнул, хватаясь за ветки.

Ничего.

К счастью, в отличие от прошлой ночи, Гарри твердо приземляется на ноги. Он снова смотрит на ветви и дуется.

Он взмахивает руками и снова прыгает, на этот раз выше. И снова. И снова.

Все еще ничего.

Гарри еле сдерживается, чтобы не ударить по стволу дерева от разочарованности.

— Луууууууууииии!

Краем глаза он видит, как небольшая толпа начинает собираться, чтобы посмотреть на сумасшедшего парня в костюме, который кричит на дерево.

Но он понимает, что ему кристаллически похуй.

— Доктор! — отчаянно кричит Гарри, размахивая руками. — Доктор!

— Тише, достаточно! — шипит голос за ним.

Гарри поворачивается и видит приближающегося человека примерно его возраста в тесном кожаном пальто и с серьезным выражением лица, хотя его теплые карие глаза блестят.

— Что-

— Не надо так шуметь, мы же не хотим привлекать слишком много внимания, правда? — спокойно спрашивает мужчина, приподнимая брови и смотря на ветви дерева.

— А? — спрашивает Гарри, заправляя выпавший из пучка локон за ухо.

— А, — кивает мужчина.

— Мне нужен Доктор, — тихо говорит Гарри, шагая к нему. — Вы- вы его знаете?

— Доктор? — ухмыляется мужчина, приближаясь к Гарри. — Доктор кто?

— Так вы знаете Л-

— Меня зовут Лиам, — перебивает его мужчина. — А ты должен пойти со мной.

********

Гарри старается не ерзать, пока Лиам ведет его по коридору. Его чутье подсказывает ему, что Лиам заслуживает доверия; он знал это с того момента, как Лиам вывел его из парка в ожидающий экипаж, бормоча: «Нам нужно обсудить это наедине». Гарри начал объяснять Лиаму, что произошло накануне вечером, но он успокоил его, настаивая на том, чтобы они говорили об этом только с его напарником Зейном.

Но теперь, когда он находится в этом странном доме, Гарри не может не вздрагивать.

Лиам останавливается у двери, по-доброму улыбаясь.

— В консерватории достаточно тепло, — говорит Лиам. — Могу я взять твое пальто?

Гарри тупо кивает, расстегивая пальто, снимает его с плеч и передает Лиаму, который вешает его на вешалку. Гарри ослабляет узел галстука, нервно прочищая горло.

— Зейн здесь, — говорит Лиам, открывая дверь. — Ему нравится тепло, знаешь? Холоднокровные все такое.

Гарри кивает, хотя на самом деле не понимает, что имеет в виду Лиам. Он входит в зимний сад, и его тут же накрывает волна неестественного тепла. Комната светлая, полная пальмовых листьев и тропических растений. Гарри слышит звон бегущей воды и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть небольшой водопад, впадающий в пруд, в котором счастливо плавают яркие рыбы. Лиам ведет его по тропинке, и глаза Гарри расширяются, когда он замечает мужчину, сидящего в плетеном кресле с высокой спинкой и пьющего красное вино.

— Зейн, это Гарри, — говорит Лиам, смотря на него с уверяющей улыбкой.

У Гарри отвисает челюсть, когда он понимает, что Лиам имел в виду, говоря о хладнокровии. У Зейна тело мужчины, только это не такой мужчина, которого Гарри видел раньше и о котором он даже не мечтал. Он замечает чешуйчатую кожу рептилии Зейна и гребешок из рогов, которые задираются назад, как своего рода перманентная прическа. Он немного подрагивает, а острые янтарные глаза Зейна сужаются, когда он деликатно отпивает из бокала.

— Садись, — говорит Зейн, указывая на кресло рядом с ним.

Гарри смотрит через плечо на Лиама, который просто ободряюще кивает, жестом предлагая парню сесть в кресло напротив Зейна. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, не прерывая зрительный контакт с Зейном.

— Зейн задаст тебе несколько вопросов. Ты ограничишь ответы одним словом, хорошо?

Гарри кивает, смотря то на одного мужчину, то на другого, замечая нежный взгляд Зейна в сторону Лиама.

— Почему? — спрашивает Гарри, не в состоянии остановить себя.

— Правда проста, — отвечает Зейн, его голос до странности мелодичен. Он опустошает вино из своего стакана и внимательно оглядывает Гарри. — Ложь — это слова, слова, слова. Хочешь вина?

— Нет, — отказывает Гарри, выпрямляясь в своем кресле.

Зейн загадочно улыбается, тянется к графину, наполненному рубиновым вином, и снова наполняет свой бокал.

— Ты встречал Доктора, не правда ли? — спрашивает Зейн, глядя на него через край, когда он делает глоток.

— Да, — возбужденно кивает Гарри.

— И снова ищешь его, — утверждает Зейн, поставив стакан на стол. — Зачем?

— Помни, — нежно вмешивается Лиам. — Только одно слово.

Гарри покусывает губу минуту, продумывая ответ, чувствуя, будто невозможно было ограничить встречу с Луи или то, почему он чувствует себя обязанным снова увидеть его, одним словом.

— Любопытство, — наконец отвечает Гарри.

— О чем?

— Снег, — отвечает Гарри.

Зейн смотрит на Лиама, зеленые чешуйки над его глазом изгибаются, словно бровь. Лиам просто кивает, подавляя улыбку.

— И о нем самом? — холодно спрашивает Зейн, переводя взгляд обратно на Гарри.

— Да, — признает Гарри.

— Что ты от него хочешь?

— Помощь.

— Почему? — давит Зейн.

— Опасность, — тут же отвечает Гарри.

Зейн откидывается на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди.

— Почему он поможет тебе?

— Доброта, — решительно отвечает Гарри.

— О нет, — Зейн сухо смеется. — Доктор не добрый.

— Нет? — спрашивает Гарри, сдвигая брови.

— Нет, — отвечает Зейн. — Доктор не помогает людям. Никому и никогда. Он выше этого мира и не вмешивается в дела его обитателей. Он как огонь и лед. Он как ночь и шторм в сердце солнца. Он древний и вечный. Он горит в центре времени и может увидеть поворот вселенной. Он вам не спаситель и не защитник. Ты понимаешь это?

Гарри откидывается на спинку стула, обдумывая слова Зейна. Конечно, он слышит в них долю правды. Он мог видеть тьму в Луи по тому, как он яростно держал бдительность, и по тому, как он постоянно говорил, что все происходящее — не его проблема. Но Гарри также думает о тех моментах мягкости, когда Луи опускал свои стены, где его глаза искрились и в уголках появлялись морщинки, когда он смеялся. Он вспоминает, каким спокойным и сильным был Луи, когда уговаривал его победить рой снеговиков, сталкиваясь с ним лбом, как будто они были единственными двумя людьми во вселенной. Он вспоминает, как плечи Луи в изнеможении опустились на его облаке, и полное изнеможение в его голосе. Это не тот человек, которого описывает Зейн. Если есть что-то, в чем Гарри уверен прямо сейчас, так это в этом.

— Ты понимаешь, что я тебе говорю?

— Слова, — отвечает Гарри с ухмылкой.

Лиам издает взволнованный писк позади него, когда янтарные глаза Зейна расширяются.

— Он был другим, — вздыхает Зейн, расслабляясь. — Особенно когда мы встретились впервые. Добрым, определенно. Даже героем, спаситель миров, которых бы уничтожили другие виды. Мы с ним очень похожи. Мы оба отрицаем то, как наши люди выбирают жить среди других. Я гордо сражался на его стороне множество раз. Но он пережил огромные потери, и ему больно. Сейчас Луи предпочитает уединение возможности открыться, чтобы причинить себе еще больше новой боли. Выбери слово, чтобы показать, что ты понимаешь.

— Человек, — мягко говорит Гарри.

Наконец, Гарри зарабатывает искренний одобрительный взгляд Зейна, который решительно кивает.

— Мы друзья Луи, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Мы помогаем ему сохранить уединение, хотя и не поощряем это.

— Вообще, — добавляет Лиам.

— Так, Гарри, — улыбается Зейн, наливая второй стакан красного вина и протягивая его парню, который принимает его на этот раз. — Этот снег-

Дверь хлопает снаружи зимнего сада.

— Парни! — зовет знакомый ирландский голос. Гарри оглядывается и улыбается.

— Сюда! — отвечает Лиам.

— Этот Коуэлл явно что-то замышляет в Великом Разуме, — бушует Найл, направляясь прямо к бутылке с вином, как только входит в комнату. — Я наблюдал за ним все утро и ох, — восклицает Найл, его глаза загораются, как только он видит Гарри. — Здравствуй, Гарри.

— Привет, Найл, — щебечет Гарри, сияя. — Ты… вы знакомы?

— Знакомы? — смеется Найл. — Я живу с ними! Что ты здесь делаешь, приятель?

— Я нашел его в парке, выкрикивал имя Луи как сумасшедший, — говорит Лиам.

— А откуда вы знаете друг друга? — весело спрашивает Зейн, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Найла.

— Мы встретились прошлым вечером, — объясняет Гарри.

— С Луи, — уточняет Найл, отпивая вина.

— Так давай вернемся к началу, Гарри, — серьезно говорит Зейн. — Расскажи мне все о снеге и опасности, которую он представляет.

Гарри делает глубокий вдох.

— Ну, я помогал моему другу Митчу в пабе на протяжении нескольких дней…

********

Луи сидит в своей любимой нише балкона комнаты управления ТАРДИС, свернувшись калачиком в своем любимом мягком кресле, и читает свою любимую книгу. Хорошо. Обычно он обожает это. Сегодня, однако, он прочитал один и тот же отрывок по крайней мере пять раз, даже не понимая слов, потому что его мысли все время возвращаются к некоему кудрявому мальчику с блестящими зелеными глазами, с которым он почувствовал себя как дома с того момента, как увидел его.

Он весь день думал о том, чтобы попытаться найти Гарри, хотя знает, что это в конечном итоге снова закончится горем. Так всегда бывает. Он также думал о том, чтобы просто взять ТАРДИС и улететь в другой век или вообще на другую гребаную планету, хотя он знает, что Зейн бы голову ему снес, если бы он ушел не попрощавшись.

Так что он просто делал то, что делал почти каждый день на протяжение последних пяти лет: валялся в ТАРДИС, где компанию ему составляла только книга

Он поправляет очки на переносице и переворачивает страницу.

Телефон звонит.

Луи хмурится, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять его. Этот номер есть только у трех человек, и все они знают, что использовать его можно только в экстренных случаях.

— Да, что? — вздыхает Луи, снимая очки и засовывая их обратно в карман пиджака. — Я пытаюсь читать, знаешь ли.

— У меня сейчас был наинтереснейший ланч, — беззаботно говорит Зейн. — С молодым человеком по-имени Гарри. Думаю, вы знакомы?

Сердца Луи пропустили удар.

— Я-я возможно знаю одного Гарри, — беспечно говорит Луи, но его голос сразу же предает его.

Зейн хмыкает, и Луи идеально может представить его не впечатлённое выражение лица.

— Ты-

— Конечно, он проходил тест, Луи, — с раздражением говорит Зейн.

— Он-

— Ты правда думаешь, что я бы позвонил тебе, если бы он не сделал этого? Он прошел его с удивительным результатом.

— Ох, — говорит Луи, оставляя закладку в книге. — Это- это замечательно.

— Слушай, Лу, — говорит Зейн, внезапно становясь более серьезным. — Тебе нужно спускаться оттуда. Это дерьмо со снегом — серьезное дело, все, что рассказал мне Гарри… ну… давай просто скажем, что это заполнило много недостающих частей. Ты нам нужен на этот раз, Луи. Ты нужен мне. Ты нужен _Гарри_. Он прямо в эпицентре этого, Лу, и он даже это не осознает. Не полностью.

Сердца Луи проваливаются в пятки от мысли, что Гарри в опасности.

— Мы не сможем сделать это без тебя, — умоляет Зейн. — Как часто я говорю тебе это?

— Как часто ты правда имеешь это в виду? — слабо шутит Луи.

— Блять, просто заткнись и тащи сюда свою задницу.

— Да, — кивает Луи, положив книгу на полку. — Да, хорошо. Куда я должен идти?

********

Саймон сидит за столом в лаборатории, работая над последними вычислениями, пока он слушает уютные звуки вращающегося в шаре снега.

— Опасность! — кричит внезапно голос в шаре. — Опасность!

— Что такое? — спрашивает Саймон, мгновенно откладывая свои бумаги в сторону и шагая в сторону шара, накрывая ладонью холодное стекло. — Что не так?

— Приближается огромная опасность, — повторяет голос. — Разум. Разум, какого нет в нынешнем времени и пространстве.

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Саймон нажимает на кнопку, и снег перестает кружиться.

— Да? — кратко зовет Саймон.

— Кто-то хочет вас увидеть, сэр, — нервно говорит его дворецкий, выглядывая через дверь.

— Я никого не жду, — холодно заключает Саймон.

— Он настаивает увидеть вас, сэр.

— Как я уже говорил множество раз, Стефан, — говорит Саймон сквозь сжатые зубы. — Никаких посетителей ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он назвал свое имя?

— Его-

— Шерлок Холмс! — мужчина, ну точнее мальчишка, выкрикивает, врываясь в комнату, его накидка с узором в ломанную клетку вздымается вокруг него, когда он крутится на своей трости. — К вашим услугам.

— Я люблю «Strand» также, как и любой другой человек, — фыркает Саймон. — Так что, очевидно, я знаю, что Шерлок Холмс — выдуманный персонаж.

— А ну тише, у меня расследование, — заявляет странный паренек. — Неплохой офис.

— Кто вы? — требует Саймон. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Мальчик просто ухмыляется ему, его ярко-голубые глаза блестят. Он подходит к глобусу, постукивая тростью по стеклу.

— Просыпайся давай, — кричит он, нажимая на кнопку у основания. Его глаза загораются, когда снег начинает кружиться, а электричество сверкать в вершине шара. — Ох… это круто. Разве это не круто, доктор Коуэлл?

— Это дорогое и очень ценное оборудование, — Саймон практически визжит, бросаясь к нему. — Немедленно отойдите!

— Сейчас, сейчас, — шикает на него мальчик, аккуратно отталкивая Саймона. — В чем тогда веселье? — он поворачивается к шару, снова стукая по стеклу. — Эй ты! Представься.

— Мы Великий Разум, — отвечает голос из шара.

— Разговаривающий снег! — восклицает парень в восторге, толкая Саймона локтем. — Ох, я обожаю новые штуки.

— Вы не из этого мира, — заключает шар.

— Ага, снеговик снеговика видит из далека, — говорит парень, заливаясь смехом, его глаза закрываются, когда он ударяет себя по колену. Он смотрит на Саймона, усмехаясь. — Дошло? Снеговик снеговика видит из далека?

На лбу Саймона пульсирует вена, внезапное давление сдавливает его виски. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на мальчика.

— Так, посмотрим, — говорит парень, хлопая в ладоши, внезапно становясь серьезным. — Многоядерный кристаллический организм, способный отражать все, что найдет. Похож на снег-

— Вы немедленно должны уйти, — командует Саймон, мчась к своему столу.

— Тишина, в дело идет дедукция. Это ужасно круто!

Саймон зовет дворецкого, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Так, а сейчас, — продолжает парень, почесывая щеку, пока он обходит шар, разговаривая с ним. Он вытаскивает устройство, похожее на жезл, и направляет его через плечо, из него доносится пронзительный звук. — Что ты такое? Стая космических кристаллов? Снеговики — пехота, безмозглые солдаты, но ты, — парень останавливается, поворачиваясь к Саймону, понимающая ухмылка появляется на его лице. — Ты умный, не правда ли? Ты Мориарти! Являешься на планету, создаешь телепатическое поле, чтобы изучить все, что можно и нужно… и он помогает тебе. Как только ты узнаешь все, что нужно, что тогда? Ты не можешь захватить мир армией снеговиков, в июле они будут бесполезны! Так что… твоей армии нужно эволюционировать.

— Сэр? — зовет Стефан снаружи комнаты, потрясывая дверь. — Сэр, боюсь, дверь заперта?

— Что вы сделали? — требует ответов Саймон. — Вы заперли двери?

— Тебе нужно превращать снег в что-то более… ну… человеческое, — продолжает парень, полностью его игнорируя.

— Сломай чертовы двери, ты идиот! — кричит Саймон дворецкому, который продолжает дергать за ручку.

— Я пытаюсь найти ключ, — отвечает Стефан, его голос отчаянный.

— Чтобы сделать это, — бормочет парень, обхаживая стол Саймона, просматривая блокноты и бумаги. — Тебе нужно что-то вроде точной копии человеческого ДНК во льду. И где же ты будешь ее искать?

— Как вы смеете! — кричит Саймон, хватая парня за запястье, когда он потягивается к желтому заголовку газеты. — Это мои личные открытия!

— Ага! — победоносно кричит парень, смотря на кусок бумаги. — Гувернер был найден замерзшим в пруду! Попался!

Он с любопытством смотрит на Саймона.

— Что _ты_ задумал?

— Это не ваше дело, — шипит Саймон, убирая статью подальше.

— Уже мое, — говорит парень, подходя к Саймону вплотную, его голос опасно низкий. — Я не знаю, что ты и этот… Разум планируешь. Планируете ли вы просто вторгнуться, проникнуть или полностью уничтожить эту планету. Я не думаю, что сейчас это имеет значение, потому что единственное, что я знаю, это то, что вы монстры. Это роль, которую, кажется, вы намерены сыграть, поэтому, похоже, я должен сыграть свою.

— И какая же у вас роль? — закипает Саймон. — Просветите меня, пожалуйста.

— Я Доктор, — яростно заявляет парень. — Я тот, кто останавливает монстров.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на ваши попытки, — смеется Саймон. — Уже слишком поздно. Все произойдет сегодня. Остались считанные часы до того, как этот мир станет нашим.

Дверь наконец распахивается, обнажая запыхавшегося Стефана.

— Вызов принят, — говорит Доктор, развевая плащ и разворачиваясь на каблуках. — Спасибо, Стефан, провожать не нужно.

Он уходит до того, как Саймон успевает сказать хоть слово.

********

Как только солнце садится, Луи пробирается на территорию поместья Аткин. Он идет по бетонной кромке пруда, сканируя лед с помощью звуковой отвертки.

— Тело замерзло в пруду, — бормочет Луи. — Снег получает хорошее изображение человека, это почти как полное сканирование тела, — он выключает звуковую отвертку, изучая показания, и затем кладет ее обратно в карман. — Всему нужно эволюционировать. Умный мальчик, Гарри.

— Расследуешь дело, неправда ли?

Луи подпрыгивает, почти теряя равновесие.

— Господи Боже мой, Нейл, — говорит Луи, прикладывая руку к груди, когда Найл выходит из тени с огромной улыбкой на лице. — Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

— Зейн сказал, что тебе может понадобиться помощь, — пожимает плечами Найл, все еще улыбаясь. — Он сказал, что ты проводишь расследование.

— Я ничего не расследую, — отвечает Луи, спрыгивая с ограждения. — Кто сказал, что я веду расследование? Я просто… смотрю, как идут дела.

— Разве это и не называется расследованием, Лу?

— Заткнись.

— Я просто говорю, что если бы все, что было нужно, чтобы вытащить тебя оттуда, это улыбка симпатичного мальчика, я бы-

— Ты правда думаешь, что я занимаюсь этим просто потому, что какой-то парень улыбнулся мне, Найл? — защищается Луи. — Несмотря на то, насколько глубокие его ямочки-

— То есть ты это заметил, — самодовольно говорит Найл. — Я знал это.

— Ой, ну прости, я же не виноват, что эти ебаные ямочки можно увидеть с луны, но не в этом дело, — подчеркивает Луи. — Дело в том, что… За кого ты вообще меня принимаешь?

— За Шерлока Холмса?

— Не надо умничать, Найл, это тебе не идет.

Найл просто усмехается, затягивая Луи в объятия и похлопывая его по спине.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, Доктор.

— Не привыкай, — бормочет Луи. — Это временно.

— Да, да, да, — смеется Найл, отпуская его. — Может расскажешь мне, что происходит с прудом?

— Там определенно что-то растет, — объясняет Луи, смотря на пруд. — Я не уверен, что это, но это определенно входит в план Коуэлла, и это определенно скоро выберется наружу.

— Зейн и Лиам остановились перед домом и продолжают наблюдать за Коуэллом, — ставит в известность Найл. — У них с собой полный арсенал оружия, над которым работал Лиам. Мы готовы.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Луи, оглядывая на дом.

На втором этаже в одной из комнат включается свет. Занавески отодвигаются, и в одном из окон появляется Гарри. Он смотрит вниз, и его лицо расплывается в ослепительной улыбке, эти проклятые ямочки появляются на его щеках, когда его взгляд останавливается на Луи. Гарри заправляет выбившийся локон за ухо и машет Луи, из-за чего его желудок делает сальто.

— Привет, — мягко говорит Луи, махая ему в ответ.

— Ага, ты определенно не заинтересован, — заливается смехом Найл. — Ни капли.

— Заткнись, — шипит Луи на Найла, когда Гарри жестом просит его подняться, указывая сначала вниз, а потом изображая то, как открывает дверь. — Я просто скажу ему, что ухожу. Я не буду подниматься. Да. Ухожу. Не поднимаюсь.

Луи обнаруживает, что кивает Гарри, даже когда он это говорит, поднимая руку и разводя пальцы, показывая, что он поднимется через пять минут, а затем показывает Гарри большой палец вверх. Гарри улыбается еще шире, кивнув и снова задернув шторы.

— Черт подери, в чем дело? — ворчит Луи, прикусывая свой предательский палец.

— Луи нравится пааарень, Луи нравится пааарень, — поет Найл.

— Иди проверь Зейна и Лиама, — командует Луи, закатывая глаза. — Я иду внутрь.

— Звучит неплохо, босс, — говорит Найл, салютируя и исчезая в тени. — Иди заполучи своего мальчика.

— Я не собираюсь никого заполучать, — настаивает Луи. — Особенно парня.

— Как скажешь, босс.

Луи встает и наблюдает за домом несколько мгновений, прежде чем вздохнуть, направляясь к тому, что, как он догадывается, является входом для слуг, на который указал Гарри. Он еще раз оглядывается на пруд, затем поворачивает ручку двери, совершенно не удивившись, обнаружив, что Гарри оставил ее незапертой, явно ожидая его.

Как только Луи проскальзывает внутрь дома, лед в пруду трескается.

********

— Гарри, мне страшно, — говорит Лакс, когда он укладывает ее в кровать. — Сегодня тоже будет кошмар?

— Точно нет, — отвечает Гарри, протягивая Лакс ее любимого плюшевого медвежонка.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что кое-кто придет, чтобы помочь нам, как я и обещал тебе.

— Кто? — спрашивает Лакс, крепко обнимая своего мишку.

— Ох, милая, — улыбается Гарри, сильнее укрывая ее одеялом. — Скажу, ни за что не поверишь.

— Это одна из твоих историй, которые определенно всегда правдивы? — с улыбкой спрашивает Лакс, ее глаза блестят.

— Прости, юная леди? — говорит Гарри, щелкая по кончику носа девочки. — Все мои истории честные!

— И та, где ты родился за циферблатом Биг Бена?

— Почему ты думаешь я такой пунктуальный, — усмехается Гарри, присаживаясь на кровать.

— Так о чем твоя новая история, Гарри? Кто придет к нам на помощь?

— Есть человек, которого зовут Доктор, — начинает Гарри, делая голос ниже и заговорщицки наклоняясь. — Он живет на облаке в небе, и все, что он делает целый день и каждый день — это работает над тем, чтобы все дети мира видели только хорошие сны-

— Но у меня были плохие сны, Гарри! — вмешивается Лакс.

— Он… он уезжал на праздники. Но я уверен, что сейчас он вернулся к работе, — уверяет ее Гарри. Он смотрит на открывающуюся дверь. — Кстати он здесь прямо сейчас, — продолжает Гарри, толкая Лакс в плечо и улыбаясь. — Не так ли, Доктор?

Дверь распахивается полностью, показывая не Луи, а человека с хмурым лицом, который, кажется, сделан из твердого льда. Лакс кричит от ужаса.

— Какого, — кричит Гарри, поднимая Лакс на руки.

— Гарри, это мистер Уинстон, — визжит Лакс, крепко прижимаясь к нему, когда слезы начинают течь по ее щекам.

— Ты очень плохо себя вела! — кричит Уинстон, указывая на девочку и шагая, спотыкаясь, в их направлении. — Непослушная, непослушная девчонка!

— Держись, Лакс, — командует Гарри, крепко прижимая ее к груди, когда его глаза мечутся по комнате. Бросая кресло-качалку в ледяного человека, Гарри мчится в соседнюю детскую, захлопывая дверь и запирая ее на засов.

— Гарри, Гарри, что нам делать? — всхлипывает Лакс, когда он ставит ее на ноги. — Я говорила, что он придет, я говорила тебе!

Дверь трясется. Гарри становится перед ней на колени, накрывая ладонями ее узкие плечи и смотря ей в глаза.

— Лакси, милая, послушай меня, — быстро говорит Гарри, убирая волосы с ее лица. — Представь, как он тает.

— Что? — вопит она. — Я не понимаю!

— У себя в голове, — настаивает Гарри, глядя на дверь, которая бьется об засов. — Как когда мы играем в принцесс, помнишь? Помнишь, как мы представляем замки и драконов? Представь, как тает мистер Уинстон!

— Мое терпение на исходе! — ворчит Уинстон с другой стороны двери.

— Я не могу, Гарри, я не могу! — в ужасе кричит Лакс.

— Нет, ты можешь! — отчаянно говорит Гарри. — Мы можем сделать это вместе!

Дверь распахивается, щепки древесины летят в разные стороны.

— Девчонка должна быть наказана! — воет Уинстон, подходя к ним и протягивая руку.

— А что насчет того человека? — вопит Лакс. — Тот который на облаке? Я думала он придет, чтобы помочь нам. Где Доктор?

— Я не знаю! — восклицает Гарри, оттаскивая Лакс в угол комнаты, закрывая ее своим телом. — Я не знаю, где он!

— Кто-то сказал Доктор? — внезапно зовет знакомый голос за маленьким кукольным театром Лакс.

Гарри вздыхает с облегчением, когда Луи вырывается из-за занавески, прыгает перед ним и направляет на ледяного человека какую-то палочку с огоньком на конце. Палочка издает пронзительный звук, и Уинстон разбивается на мелкие осколки, падая кучей на пол, и почти сразу же тает.

— Вот как это делается, — подмигивает Луи, вращая палочку в руке и возвращая ее в карман.

— Ты, козел, — задыхается Гарри, обвивая Луи руками и крепко его обнимая, смаргивая слезы облегчения, когда он утыкается носом в его шею. — Никак не можешь обойтись без драматичного появления, не так ли?

********

Луи требуется несколько секунд, чтобы ответить на объятия Гарри просто потому, что его так долго не обнимали вот так, и он успел забыть, как это чертовски приятно. Это не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к тому, насколько крепко Гарри обнимает его, или насколько хорошо он пахнет, или к тому, как его кудри касаются его плеч, просто умоляя о прикосновении Луи.

Абсолютно никакого.

В конце концов, он обнимает Гарри за талию, тоже притягивая его к себе.

— Я же говорил тебе держаться подальше от неприятностей, — ворчит Луи.

— Да, но у меня не очень хорошо получается следовать приказам, — смеется Гарри, когда отпускает его.

— Я заметил, — усмехается Луи, смахивая слезинку с щеки Гарри.

Луи чувствует, как пара крохотных ручек обнимает его ноги, а пальцы теребят подол его пальто. Он отпускает Гарри и садится на корточки, пока не достигает уровня глаз маленькой девочки.

— Привет, — нежно говорит Луи. — Как тебя зовут?

— Лакс Аткин, — скромно отвечает она. — Вы Доктор?

— Да, — торжественно отвечает Луи, протягивая ей руку. — Но можешь называть меня Луи.

— Ты опоздал, — говорит Лакс, пожимая руку.

Гарри тихонько хихикает над ними. Луи оглядывается и улыбается, снова переключая внимание на Лакс.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне отвечает Луи.

— Куда исчез мистер Уинстон? — спрашивает Лакс своим тоненьким голосом. — Он вернется?

Луи поднимается, шагая к тому месту, где только что растаял ледяной человек. Он достает звуковую отвертку, сканируя растекающееся мокрое пятно на ковре.

— Не волнуйся, — уверяет Луи. — Сейчас он впитывается в твой ковер.

— Как ты это сделал? — пораженно задается вопросом Лакс. — Это волшебная палочка?

— Звуковая отвертка, — отвечает Луи, прокручивая ее в пальцах, пока он возвращается обратно к девочке, присаживаясь снова, чтобы она смогла рассмотреть ее поближе. — Я использовал новую опцию — антифриз, — он оглядывается на Гарри, который с нежностью наблюдает за ними, сморщив нос. — Пожалуйста кстати.

— Я очень благодарен, — искренне говорит Гарри, его зеленые глаза сияют. — Я знал, что ты придешь.

— Нет, не знал, — кривится Луи, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я таким больше не занимаюсь, Гарольд.

— Гарри.

— Я просто говорю, что в следующий раз, как окажешься в опасности, не надейся на то, что я появлюсь. Я все еще в отставке.

— Конечно, ты в отставке, — улыбается Гарри

— Да, — настаивает Луи, подходя к окну. Идет снег, и окна начали покрываться льдом. — Так оно и есть, Гарольд, я-

Внезапно Гарри вздрагивает, и когда он выдыхает появляется пар от холодного воздуха.

— Здесь стало холоднее, или мне кажется?

— Это… это странно, — размышляет Луи, проводя пальцем по замерзшему стеклу. — Это-

— Луи! — кричит Лакс. — Луи, смотри!

Луи поворачивается и с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как ковер начинает подниматься, как будто под ним что-то растет.

— Он возвращается! — вопит Лакс. — Что он собирается делать? Он накажет меня?

— Эм, — заикается Луи, доставая звуковую отвертку и направляя ее на ковер.

Ничего не происходит

— Луи? — спрашивает Гарри, его голос дрожит, когда он хватает Лакс за руку, притягивая ее к себе.

— Эм, да, кажется, он еще не научился таять?

— Вот как это делается! — кричит Уинстон, когда его новая форма начинает возникать под ковром.

— Бежим! — кричит Луи, хватая Гарри за руку, пока тот поднимает Лакс на руки.

Все трое выскочили из детской и побежали по коридору, преследуемые Уинстоном, который медленно шатался за ними, так как из-за обледенения суставов ему было трудно ходить.

— Так оно и есть, Гарольд! — кричит Уинстон.

— Какого черта? — восклицает Гарри, оглядываясь через плечо.

— Он просто повторяет наши случайные фразы! — говорит Луи, его рука опускается на поясницу Гарри, когда они сбегают по лестнице. — Давай, пошли!

Они достигают лестничной площадки в лобби и останавливаются, когда сталкиваются с капитаном Аткином и его женой, одетыми в свои вечерние наряды.

— Гарри? — спрашивает капитан. — Что- какого черта здесь происходит? Мы слышали крики. Кто это?

Гарри смотрит на Луи, его глаза расширяются.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — говорит Луи, сбегая по лестнице с Гарри следовавшим за ним сзади. — Я Доктор и-

— Доктор? — восклицает Луиза. — О Боже, Лакс больна? Все в порядке?

— Не врач, — пытается отдышаться Гарри. — Доктор! Он-

— Капитан! — внезапно кричит Элис, вбегая в лобби. — Капитан, в саду целая армия снеговиков! И они растут из ниоткуда, сами по себе! Идите посмотрите!

Луи подбегает к окну, отодвигая занавески. Конечно же, снеговики быстро появляются из воздуха, их устрашающие улыбки полны острых зубов.

— О Господи! — кричит Аткин рядом с ним.

Раздается звонок в дверь. Элис подбегает, открывая ее, и видит Лиама и Зейна: Лиам сжимает в руках большую черную сумку, в то время как Зейн, отказавшись от своей обычной вуали, кладет руку на рукоять меча на бедре.

— Добрый вечер, — спокойно говорит Зейн. — Я древний как мир человек-рептилия, а это мой муж. Мы пришли помочь.

— На ваш дом напали, — зовет Найл за ней. — Все сохраняйте спокойствие!

Элис тут же теряет сознание.

— Какого черта тут происходит? — требует Аткин, поднимая на руки горничную.

— Найл, найди безопасное место, — говорит Луи, игнорируя вопрос капитана. — Зейн, как обстановка снаружи?

— Метель продолжает усиливаться, — отвечает Зейн. — Причем не естественным путем.

— Ее разбрасывает карета, стоящая у ворот, — добавляет Лиам, наклоняясь и расстегивая свою сумку, которая полна гранат разных форм и размеров. — Кажется это делает Коуэлл.

— Коуэлл? — встревает Луиза, забирая Лакс с рук Гарри. — Тот мужчина, который заходил вчера и расспрашивал о том, что произошло с мистером Уинстоном?

— Так оно и есть, Гарольд! — вопит Уинстон, наконец-то добираясь до вершины лестницы. Он начинает спускаться по ступенькам. — Так оно и есть!

— Какого, — начинает Аткин.

— Да, да, да бывший гувернер вашей дочери теперь живая ледяная скульптура. Это очень захватывающе, — быстро говорит Луи. — Лиам, что у тебя есть?

— Это должно сработать, — бодро говорит Лиам, доставая маленькую красную гранату из сумки. Он тянет за чеку и бросает ее на лестницу — появляется красное силовое поле, удерживая Уинстона на лестнице.

— Замечательно, Ли, — радуется Луи. — Найл, ты нашел безопасное место?

— В этой комнате только одно окно на линии атаки, — вещает Найл их коридора. — Мы можем спрятаться там, там есть только один выход.

— Хорошо, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри и испуганной семье Аткин. — Все следуйте за Найлом, быстро-быстро!

— А что насчет тебя? — зовет Гарри, даже когда Луи толкает его к комнате, Аткин следует за ними, неся на руках Элис.

— Я буду здесь, Хазз, — отвечает Луи, он выпаливает прозвище еще до того, как успевает осознать это. — Обещаю. Я просто должен убедиться в том, что это безопасно.

Гарри кивает, спеша позади Найла. Луи, Лиам и Зейн взбираются по лестнице, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от силового поля, из-за которого Уинстон продолжает кричать на них. Свет поля содрогается от каждого удара его замороженных кулаков.

— Все нормально там, Ли? — спрашивает Луи, сканируя силовое поле звуковой отверткой.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — отвечает Лиам, кидая еще одну гранату, чтобы усилить поле. — Оно выдержит. Тем не менее мы сможем пройти через него, если нужно. Я запрограммировал поле не позволять пройти людям, температура которых ниже тридцати шести градусов, так что он в ловушке.

— Восхитительная работа, Пейно, правда, — хвалит его Луи.

— Приятно видеть, что ты снова в деле, — самодовольно говорит Зейн в нескольких шагах от него.

— Я не в деле, — настаивает Луи. — Я обороняюсь.

— Агаа, — протягивает Зейн с хитрой улыбкой на лице. — Давай же, Луи. Признай, что скучал по этому.

Луи на мгновение замирает, чувствуя, как адреналин мечется по его венам. Это то, чего он не чувствовал уже долгое время, чувство, которое он испытывает, помогая людям, и да, ему этого не хватало.

Не то чтобы он планировал признаваться в этом Зейну в ближайшее время.

— Закройся, — отвечает он, несмотря на это в уголке его губ начинает появляться улыбка.

— Я молчу, — отвечает Зейн, когда Луи пробегает мимо него.

Луи входит в кабинет, направляясь прямо к графину с виски. Он наливает полный стакан и передает его шокированному капитану Аткину, прежде чем налить себе тоже.

— Так, — говорит Луи, выпивая алкоголь залпом и поставив графин обратно на полку. — Как много времени у нас осталось до нападения, Найл?

— Они не будут нападать, — отвечает Найл у окна. — Они не делали попыток скрыть свое присутствие. Если бы они собирались атаковать, они никогда бы не смогли не использовать эффект неожиданности. Похоже, они здесь для обороны?

— Умница, Найл, — говорит Луи, подбегая к нему и растрепывая светлые волосы. — Мы все еще в форме, не так ли?

— Серьезно, Лу? — кривится Найл, поправляя свою прическу. — Не издевайся надо мной посреди подготовки к атаке.

— Кто-нибудь может объяснить, какого черта тут происходит? — восклицает капитан.

— Да, я бы очень хотела узнать! — добавляет Луиза, укачивая тихо плачущую Лакс на ее коленях.

— Я дойду до этого, — уверяет их Луи.

— Так, — говорит Зейн, войдя в комнату вместе с Лиамом, следующим за ним. Он закрывает дверь, и откидывается на нее. — Очевидно, им что-то нужно здесь.

— Ледяной человек! — Гарри вскакивает со своего места на подлокотнике дивана.

— Именно, — говорит Луи, указывая на Гарри с улыбкой. — Умный мальчик, Гарри. Ледяной человек!

— Почему он так важен? — спрашивает Гарри, зажав нижнюю губу между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Потому что это идеальная копия ДНК человека в форме льда, — отвечает Луи, начиная расхаживать по комнате. Он наливает себе еще один стакан виски, подмигивая ему. — Для того, чтобы выжить на этой планете, снегу необходимо эволюционировать. Мистер Уинстон… модель. Такими они хотят стать, — он щелкает пальцами, подходя к Гарри. — Когда снег растаял в тот раз, пруд что?

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, его глаза сверкают в восторге.

— Нет, — повторяет Луи, поправляя пиджак и обхаживая комнату. Луи обхватывает дверную ручку, и смотрит через плечо, встречаясь с глазами Гарри. — Всем оставаться здесь.

Луи выскальзывает из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. Он на мгновение прислоняется к двери, закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

Он может это сделать.

Выпрямляясь, Луи направляется к входной двери. Он слышит позади себя щелчок.

— Ты думаешь за этим стоит Коуэлл? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Ой! — восклицает Луи, оборачиваясь. — Я же сказал оставаться там!

— Ох, — пожимает плечами Гарри, подходя ближе к Луи. — Я не слушал.

— Ты часто так делаешь.

— Я думал, мы это уже выяснили, Лу, — нахально улыбается Гарри, подходя к нему впритык.

— Конечно, — подмигивает Луи, его сердца колотятся, когда он сокращает последнее расстояние, что оставалось между ними. — Должен сказать, это достаточно раздражительно.

— Неа, поэтому я и нравлюсь тебе.

— Кто сказал, что ты мне нравишься? — спрашивает Луи, его взгляд опускается на красивые розовые губы Гарри.

Гарри подается вперед, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Луи и страстно целуя его. Луи стонет, его руки тут же оказываются на бедрах Гарри, подталкивая его вперед, чтобы прижать к груди. Огромные руки парня касаются его лица, а большие пальцы касаются скул Луи, в то время как его язык скользит по сомкнутым губам парня, как бы прося разрешение войти. Луи со вздохом открывает рот, мурашки пробегаются по его коже, когда их языки, наконец, встречаются. Гарри свежий и сладкий на вкус, и Луи никак не может им насытиться, черт возьми, у него уже так сильно едет крыша из-за этого нелепого парня, который явно решил свести его с ума.

Почти так же быстро, как все началось, Гарри прерывает поцелуй, отстраняется и ослепительно улыбается.

— Думаю, ты только что, — затаив дыхание говорит Гарри.

— Извини? Это _ты_ меня поцеловал!

— Да, а _ты_ покраснел, — дерзко говорит Гарри.

Руки Луи поднимаются к его щекам — его кожа действительно горела под его ладонями.

— Да… ну… заткнись! — заикается Луи, направляясь к входной двери. Он останавливается на полпути и, оборачиваясь, видит, что Гарри на этот раз стоит на месте, опустив руки за спину, а его зеленые глаза весело блестят. — Так ты идешь или нет?

— Иду! — восторженно подбегает к нему Гарри.

— Позволь мне вести разговор, ладно? — спрашивает Луи, когда они подходят к двери.

Гарри кивает, когда Луи распахивает дверь, показывая на крыльце Саймона Коуэлла со зловещей ухмылкой на его омерзительном лице и целую армию снеговиков, растущую позади него.

— Ох, доктор Коуэлл, — беззаботно говорит Луи, опираясь на косяк. — Какой сюрприз! Рад видеть вас в этот замечательный вечер! Мы можем вам помочь?

— Мы можем вам помочь? — повторяет Уинстон.

— Отдайте его нам, — шипит Саймон. — У вас есть пять минут.

Луи закрывает дверь прямо перед его носом.

— Нам нужно валить отсюда, — мрачно говорит Луи. — Но также нам нужно держать его подальше от них.

— Но как? — хмурится Гарри.

— С помощью этого, — усмехается Луи, доставая зонтик с полки у двери. — Мне что всегда нужно будет объяснять очевидное, Хазз?

— Что это за создания снаружи? Кто они? — требует Аткин, стоя в дверном проеме кабинета.

— Как только я уведу его отсюда, опасность исчезнет, — обещает Луи, указывая на лестницу. — Зейн, я пошел. Готовьтесь защищаться!

— Заметано! — отвечает Зейн.

Луи бежит к лестнице, Гарри следует за ним.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они поднимаются по лестнице.

— Ищу выход, — отвечает Луи, проходя через силовое поле. — Теперь просто останься-

Гарри тоже переступает силовое поле.

— Гарри! — восклицает Луи.

— Луи! — вскрикивает Гарри, когда Уинстон бросается на него.

— Это было глупо, — говорит Луи, хватая его за руку и вырывая из рук Уинстона.

— Ну, ты тоже повел себя глупо!

— Да, ну, мне можно, — говорит Луи, таща Гарри за собой. — Я хорош в глупом! Ты! Почему ты все еще здесь? Почему ты не-

— Почему ты все еще здесь? — повторяет Уинстон, замахиваясь на лодыжки Гарри.

— Я здесь, потому что я не собираюсь бросать тебя в опасности! — кричит Гарри. — Ты не можешь делать это один, Луи, ты _не обязан_!

Они достигают вершины лестницы, Уинстон следует за ними. Луи отпускает руку Гарри, глядя в обе стороны по коридору.

— Нам нужно на крышу, — тараторит Луи. — Которая-

— Сюда, — говорит Гарри, хватая Луи за руку и притаскивая за собой к западному коридору.

— Эй, это я всегда тащу всех за руку! — протестует Луи, догоняя Гарри, и бежит с ним нога в ногу. — Это _моя_ работа, понял?

— Ладно, — сияет Гарри, останавливаясь у подножия другой лестницы и указывая вверх. — Тогда веди меня.

— Спасибо, Гарольд, — подмигивает Луи, забираясь по лестнице и все еще крепко сжимая ладонь Гарри.

— Спасибо, Гарольд! — повторяет Уинстон в нескольких шагах позади них.

Луи подбегает к окну, распахивает его и пролезает на снежную крышу.

— Гарри, давай же! — кричит Луи, когда поворачивается и видит, как Гарри пытается вылезти из окна.

— Фалды на это чертовом пиджаке, — ругается Гарри, отчаянно дергая ткань. — Они застряли или что-то типа того!

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — бормочет Луи, подбегая обратно к Гарри и обвивая руками его талию, упираясь одной ногой в оконное стекло и сильно потянув. — Давай же, Хазз, вместе! Раз, два, тр-

Ткань рвется, и Гарри подается вперед, сбивая их обоих с ног. Он приземляется прямо на Луи, а его длинные кудри падают ему на лицо.

— Придется снять этот идиотский костюм, — пыхтит Луи, ерзая под парнем.

— Ну, я бы больше предпочел, чтобы ты сначала сводил меня на ужин, но ладно, — хихикает Гарри, разглядывая его сверху.

— Ты идиот, — говорит Луи, закатывая глаза и игриво ударяя его в грудь.

— Так какой план? — спрашивает Гарри, слезая с парня и протягивая ему руку.

— Кто сказал, что у меня есть план? — отвечает Луи, хватаясь за руку и поднимаясь.

— Конечно у тебя есть план! — недоверчиво смеется Гарри. Он поднимает зонтик, который уронил Луи. — Зачем бы ты тогда взял это?

— Может я просто дебил, — хитро ухмыляется Луи.

— Не-а, — говорит Гарри, протягивая ему зонтик. — Ты умный, очень умный. Я никогда не встречал никого умнее!

— А ты? — парирует Луи, бросая зонт обратно Гарри, который успевает его словить. — Если у меня есть план, то какой? Это ты мне скажи, Хазз.

— Это ты мне скажи, Хазз! — говорит Уинстон у окна.

— Это проверка?

Гарри смотрит на Уинстона, который пытается перелезть через окно, а затем снова смотрит на Луи с широко раскрытыми зелеными глазами.

— Что он сделает с нами?

— Убьет, — пожимает плечами Луи, не сводя глаз с парня. — Очевидно.

— Это ты мне скажи, Хазз! — вопит Уинстон, все еще пытаясь вылезти. Внезапно он превращается в снег, развеваясь по ветру.

— Иисусе! — восклицает Гарри, когда снег начинает кружиться, медленно возвращаясь в прежний облик.

— Давай же, Гарри, — торопит его Луи. — План. Какой?

Луи видит, как что-то щелкает в глазах Гарри. Он кивает, чувствуя, как его собственная улыбка становится шире, когда улыбка расцветает на красивом лице Гарри.

— Я сразу все понял, — самодовольно говорит Гарри, протягивая зонтик обратно Луи.

— Нет, не понял, — бросает его обратно Луи, с такой же самодовольной улыбкой.

— Конечно я понял!

— Тогда покажи мне, — командует Луи, бросая зонт обратно.

— Почему? — спрашивает Гарри, словив его.

— Потому что мы умрем примерно через тридцать секунд, — просто отвечает Луи, оглядываясь на Уинстона, тело которого восстановилось до плеч. — У меня есть план, Гарри?

— Чтобы убежать, надо было бы бежать вниз, — начинает Гарри. — Если бы мы прятались, мы бы уже были на другой части крыши. Но… ты стоишь прямо здесь, Луи.

— Да, — кивает Луи, пытаясь подавить ухмылку. — И?

— И, — говорит Гарри, поднимая зонтик над головой, его глаза расширяются, когда он слышит, как рукоятка цепляется за метал. — Черт возьми, я прав, — с триумфом кричит он, потянув за зонтик, и спускает лестницу из неба. — Луи!

— После тебя, — сияет Луи, показывая на лестницу.

— О нет, — настаивает Гарри. — Не после того, как ты пялился на мою задницу, Луи. Смотри вперед, дружище! После тебя!

— Я не пялился на твою задницу! — протестует Луи, начиная карабкаться по лестнице. — Я всегда смотрю вперед.

— А я нет, — подмигивает Гарри, играя бровями и наблюдая за задницей Луи.

— Эй! — кричит Луи. — Сейчас не время, Хазз!

— Ой, для этого всегда есть время, — ухмыляется Гарри, следуя за ним.

— Для этого всегда есть время, — повторяет Уинстон, его тело полностью вернулось. Он начинает подбираться к лестнице, его суставы работают намного лучше, чем раньше.

— Ты, — кричит Гарри, продолжая карабкаться, лестница медленно поднимается. — Ты должно быть был дерьмовым гувернером, потому что работать с Лакс для меня только в радость! Ты уволен.

Луи разражается смехом, когда достигает площадки винтовой лестницы.

— Это было жестоко, Хазз, — хихикает он, когда Гарри присоединяется к нему.

— Ну, — пожимает плечами Гарри с ухмылкой. — Это правда. Погоди! Ты можешь передвигать свое облако? Ты можешь его контролировать?

— Нет, не глупи, — фыркает Луи, начиная подниматься по винтовой лестнице. — Никто не может контролировать облака, это глупо. Ветер, да, но это уже другая история.

Лестница трясется. Гарри и Луи смотрят вниз и видят Уинстона, поднимающегося по перекладинам.

— Он следует за нами! — кричит Гарри.

— В этом и задумка! — восклицает Луи, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. — Держи его подальше от снега. Ну… откуда ты?

— Ты хочешь поговорить _сейчас_? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри, его длинные ноги помогают ему идти в ногу с парнем.

— Ну, эта штука преследует нас и мы не сможем узнать друг друга получше _после_ того, как будем убиты, неправда ли?

— Не поспоришь, — задыхается Гарри. — Я родился в Чешире. Живу в Лондоне примерно полтора года.

— И ты всегда хотел заботиться о детях?

— Ну… Я люблю детей и мне нравится заботиться о Лакс, но я очень хочу путешествовать. Однако у меня нет денег. Я пытался накопить, но- эй, как мы так быстро забрались наверх? Я вчера поднимался, казалось, годами!

— Умная лестница, — смеется Луи, направляя звуковую отвертку вниз и включая ее. — Внутри повыше! Так, это должно его остановить!

— Как? — спрашивает Гарри. — Что это за облако такое? Это магия?

— Просто сверхплотный водяной пар, — отвечает Луи. — Но из-за того, что он сделан из-за льда, это должно сдержать его. По крайней мере на какое-то время.

— Ты правда там живешь? — спрашивает Гарри, наступая на облако. — На облаке в синей будке?

— Да, живу, — признает Луи. — Уже давно.

— Черт побери, ты действительно умеешь дуться, не так ли?

— Я не дуюсь! — спорит Луи. — Да ладно тебе!

— Ты правда живешь в будке? — спрашивает Гарри. — Ты можешь делать такие замечательные вещи, Луи, и ты живешь в дерьмовой будке на облаке в полной изоляции от других!

— Это не просто будка, Гарри! — восклицает Луи, щелкая пальцами и открывая двери. — То, что ты проводишь свою жизнь, заботясь о детях других людей, вместо того, чтобы иметь свои собственные приключения, не больше будки!

— Что это вообще значит, Луи? — давит Гарри, следуя за Луи в темную комнату. — Я говорил, что стараюсь изо всех своих чертовых сил, не у всех есть роскошь просто закрыться и не–

Гарри замолкает, когда Луи включает свет в комнате управления, ТАРДИС оживает, освещая помещение хромированными светильниками и круглыми синими огнями на стенах. У Гарри отвисает челюсть, когда он осматривает лестницу, ведущую на нижние уровни, и балкон, уставленный книжными полками от пола до потолка и меловыми досками, полными каракулей, и массивную консоль управления в центре комнаты с колонной зеленого света, в которой находится вихревой манипулятор. Большие концентрические циферблаты на потолке оживают, когда Луи начинает набирать команды на клавиатуре.

— Что это за место? — тихо спрашивает Гарри с огромными глазами.

— Ее зовут ТАРДИС, — ухмыляется Луи, поворачиваясь и прислонившись к выступу пульта управления. — Она может путешествовать куда-угодно во времени и пространстве. И она моя.

— Она… она… просто посмотри на это! Она-

— Давай, — смеется Луи, скрещивая руки на груди. — Можешь сказать это. Почти все это говорят, если честно.

Гарри пищит, выбегая на улицу. Луи громко смеется, когда слышит смех парня, бегающего по периметру ТАРДИС. Он врывается обратно внутрь, его кудри образуют дикий ореол вокруг его лица, которое почти раскололось надвое из-за его широкой ухмылки.

— Снаружи она меньше, чем внутри! — с восторгом кричит Гарри.

Луи заливается смехом.

— Так, это что-то новенькое!

— Это магия? — спрашивает Гарри, становясь рядом с Луи. — Это какая-то машина?

— Это корабль, — исправляет Луи.

— Корабль?

— Лучший во вселенной, — гордо говорит Луи. — Все время и пространство у твоих ног, Хазз.

— Тут есть кухня? — восторженно спрашивает Гарри.

— Еще что-то новенькое, — нежно говорит Луи, поправляя несколько переключателей на консоли.

— Я даже не знаю, почему спросил об этом, — говорит Гарри, качая головой. — Я просто люблю готовить суфле.

Сердца Луи пропускают удар.

— Суфле? — осторожно спрашивает он, его сердца колотятся с бешеной скоростью. — Ты только что сказал, что ты любишь готовить суфле?

— Почему ты показываешь мне все это? — любопытствует Гарри, шагая к двери. Он откидывается на косяк на мгновение, поднимая взгляд на звездное ночное небо, и затем поворачивается и начинает прожигать взглядом Луи.

— Ты пошел за мной, помнишь? — весело говорит Луи, отрывая взгляд от Гарри и роясь в ящике в консоли. Он открывает его, сжимает в кулаке небольшой серебряный предмет, а затем снова задвигает ящик. — Что еще я должен был делать? Оставить тебя с тем ледяным человеком и снеговиками?

— Ну, ты мог, — говорит Гарри. — Но ты не сделал этого. А еще, если ты не заметил, я выше, чем ты.

— Ой да перестань, я большой!

— Не то чтобы, но ладно, — ухмыляется Гарри. — Дело в том, что на крыше ты сказал, что это была проверка. Что это за проверка? Зонтик мог бы понадобиться только тебе. Я мог дотянуться до лестницы и без него, если бы ты просто сказал мне-

— Да, и твои скользкие пальцы бы не достали до нее с первой попытки, а у нас не было на это времени, — смеется Луи, шагая к Гарри. — Я видел запись с прошлого вечера и сегодняшнего дня, Хаз. Не могу поверить, что тебе удалось тогда самостоятельно взобраться по лестнице.

— Ты знал, что я был там вчера?

Луи кивает, подходя впритык к Гарри.

— Как? Почему ты не сказал-

— Зейн сказал мне посмотреть запись с камер видеонаблюдения, — просто отвечает Луи.

— Так к чему вся эта драматичность?

— Извини, что? — спрашивает Луи, отдаляясь.

— Если ты знал, что я был там вчера, тогда зачем ты заставляешь меня проходить все это, Луи?

— Я не-

— Нет, заставляешь, — спорит Гарри, делая шаг назад. — Ты отталкиваешь меня и притягиваешь одновременно, и я не понимаю этого. Сначала ты говоришь мне, чтобы я держался подальше от неприятностей, а потом сам приводишь меня сюда, на _облако_ и рассказываешь о том, что у тебя есть ебаная машина времени, а я просто… Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, Лу, потому что ты никогда не говоришь то, что действительно имеешь в виду, а я… Я просто хочу узнать, почему.

Луи берет Гарри за руку, поворачивая ее ладонью вверх. Он осторожно кладет маленький серебряный ключик в его ладонь, а затем смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. Гарри резко вдыхает.

— Я никогда не знаю почему, — мягко говорит Луи, сжимая пальцы Гарри вокруг ключа от ТАРДИС. — Только кто.

— Что это? — спрашивает Гарри, его глаза внезапно наполняются слезами.

— Я. Сдаюсь.

Слезы стекают по щекам Гарри, и он смеется.

— Я даже не знаю, почему плачу!

Луи улыбается, заправляя длинный локон за ухо Гарри. Он наклоняется и оставляет на губах Гарри быстрый, но нежный поцелуй.

— Запомни этот момент, Хазза, — говорит Луи. — Все что происходит сейчас. Потому что именно сегодня все начинается.

— Да, не думаю, что забуду это в ближайшее время, Лу, — подтверждает Гарри.

Луи сияет, тыкая пальцем в ямочку Гарри, а затем бежит обратно к консоли, оставив Гарри стоять в дверном проеме и смотреть на него с пораженным выражением лица.

— Все время и пространство, Гарри! — объявляет Луи, нажимая на какие-то кнопки и потянув за рычаг. — Когда мы выберемся из этого дерьма, я покажу тебе звезды. Что ты хочешь увидеть первым?

— Что ты хочешь увидеть первым? — Уинстон с воплем вторгается в ТАРДИС, обвивая ледяными руками торс Гарри и вытаскивая его за дверь.

— Луи! — кричит Гарри, пытаясь выбраться. — Луи, помоги!

— Дерьмо! — восклицает Луи, бросаясь за ними, в спешке спотыкаясь о свои собственные ноги. — Гарри!

— Гарри! — повторяет Уинстон. — Гарри!

— Отъебись от меня! — кричит Гарри, отчаянно отбиваясь. — Лу!

— Блять, водяной пар не останавливает лед, — стонет Луи, направляя звуковую отвертку на плечо Уинстона. — Почему я не понял это? Хазз, ты должен перестать двигаться, я не хочу тебе навредить!

— Я не хочу тебе навредить, — повторяет Уинстон, подтаскивая Гарри все ближе и ближе к краю облака.

— Отпусти его! — кричит Луи. — Пожалуйста, ты не хочешь его! Ты можешь забрать меня! Я — тот, кто тебе нужен, забери меня!

— Луи, пожалуйста, — отчаянно вопит Гарри, слезы стекают по его лицу. Он пытается дотянуться до Луи, но Уинстон крепко сжимает его руки за спиной. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне!

— Отпусти его!

Луи, наконец, делает четкий выстрел и запускает звуковой сигнал, который отрывает кусок плеча Уинстона, существо воет от боли. Гарри удается вырвать одну из своих рук и потянуться к Луи, который уже протянул к нему свою руку.

Их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Уинстон срывается с края облака, забирая за собой Гарри.

— Гарри! — кричит Луи, падая на колени и наклоняясь, когда пытается словить его.

— Лу! — зовет Гарри, не сводя глаз с Луи, даже когда падает. — Лу, мне жаль!

********

Снаружи дома раздается глухой стук. Зейн вздрагивает, бросаясь к окну, вместе с остальной частью их небольшой группы, толпившейся в кабинете.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Лиам за его плечом.

— Я не знаю, ты видишь что-нибудь? — отвечает Зейн.

Лакс внезапно начинает кричать, указывая на что-то во дворе среди снеговиков. Сердце Зейна пропускает удар, когда он понимает, на что — или, скорее, на кого — она указывает. Он достает свой сканер, включает его и сканирует двор на признаки жизненных показателей.

Их не было.

— Иисусе, — стонет Найл, его рука поднимается к волосам. — Боже, Зейн, это Гарри.

— О Господи! — ахает Аткин. — Господи, откуда он упал?

— Они были на крыше? — робко спрашивает Элис, поднимая взгляд. — Это единственное место-

— Оставайтесь здесь! — командует Зейн. — Они убьют вас, если вы выйдите!

— Мы не можем просто оставить его там! — кричит Луиза, прижимая рыдающую Лакс к груди. — Он ранен!

— Он мертв, — тихо говорит Зейн Лиаму, показывая свой сканер. Вся краска исчезает с лица Лиама.

Снаружи доносятся громкие гудящие звуки. Зейн и Лиам смотрят вверх и видят ТАРДИС, материализовавшуюся вокруг тела Гарри.

— Это Луи! — говорит Лиам.

Так же быстро, как и появилась, ТАРДИС дематериализуется, забирая с собой тело Гарри. Снова раздается гул, на этот раз внутри кабинета.

— Чисто! — кричит Зейн. — Всем оставаться в этом углу, он принесет его внутрь.

Очертание ТАРДИС начинает появляться в углу комнаты. Когда она полностью материализуется здесь, Зейн бросается к двери и распахивает ее.

— Лу! — кричит Зейн, когда входит внутрь.

— Я здесь! — всхлипывает Луи. — Зейн, помоги мне!

Зейн бежит к другой стороне консоли, Найл и Лиам следуют за ним. Он находит Луи на полу, обнимающего тело Гарри в своих руках. Золотой свет излучается из рук Луи, когда он кладет их на грудь Гарри.

— Ох, Лу, — выдыхает Зейн.

— Давай же, милый, — шепчет Луи, целуя Гарри в висок. — Давай, проснись! Ты можешь это сделать.

— Энергия регенерации? — спрашивает Найл за плечом Зейна. — Луи, ты же знаешь, что это не работает так же на людях-

— Я разбужу его, — перебивает Луи, слезы стекают по его лицу. — Это все, что нужно, а потом вы сможете помочь ему, да? Скажи, что ты сможешь ему помочь! Пожалуйста.

— Я постараюсь изо всех сил, — мрачно говорит Найл. — Мой запасной комплект в шкафу внизу на-

— Уже принес его! — кричит Лиам, хлопая дверью шкафа и взбираясь по небольшой лестнице.

— Я пойду все настрою, — бормочет Найл Зейну. — Я не знаю, смогу ли я что-то сделать, но я чертовски уверен, что попытаюсь.

— Лу, — говорит Зейн, нежно толкая его за плечо. — Луи, ты нам нужен. Коуэлл и снеговики все еще здесь. Тебе нужно остановить-

— Просто блять заткнись, Зейн, — шипит Луи, отталкивая его. — Еще немного, я должен, я должен спасти-

— Лу? — слабо стонет Гарри.

Золотой свет исчезает из рук Луи, когда он прижимает его к себе.

— Вот и ты, милый, — шепчет Луи, убирая волосы с его лица. — Я здесь, с тобой все будет хорошо, Хазз.

Гарри стонет от невыносимой боли.

— Знаю, милый, я знаю, что тебе больно. Найл поможет тебе.

Луи пытается поднять его, беспомощно глядя на Зейна. Зейн приседает рядом с ним; он с легкостью берет Гарри на руки.

— Осторожно! Не задень его!

— Не задену, не задену, — успокаивает Зейн, осторожно сжимая Гарри в своих руках, вынося его из ТАРДИС. — Где мне положить его?

— Здесь, Зейн, — кричит Лиам. — Мы почти закончили.

Зейн выходит из нее и идет в угол кабинета, где Найл и Лиам поставили койку. Он осторожно кладет Гарри на нее, стараясь не забыть о его травмах. Гарри тихо всхлипывает. Найл осторожно накидывает серебряную повязку на его лоб и щелкает выключателем; шар красного света парит над торсом Гарри, сканируя его. Зейн внимательно наблюдает за Найлом, когда тот изучает показания, а затем оглядывается через плечо и видит Луи с бледным и опухшим от слез лицом, прислонившимся к ТАРДИС. Гарри стонет, по его щеке стекает слеза.

— Знаю, Гарри, — успокаивает Найл, смешивая лекарство. — Дай мне секунду, хорошо? От этого должно стать получше.

— Что это все такое? — тихо спрашивает Аткин. — Это поможет ему?

— Эта технология может такое, что вам и не снилось, — объясняет Зейн. — Попытайтесь успокоиться.

Он снова смотрит на Найла, у которого мрачное выражение лица, и он осторожно качает головой Зейну. Он тяжело вздыхает, массируя виски.

— Гарри? — тихо говорит Лакс, становясь рядом с Зейном. Она становится на колени, взяв огромную руку Гарри в свою.

— Привет, милая, — хрипит Гарри, слабо сжимая ее руку.

— Тебе больно? Как было больно мне, когда я упала со своего домика на дереве?

Зейн видит, что Гарри думает, солгать девочке или нет, но в конце концов он кивает, по его щеке катится слеза. Лакс протягивает руку и вытирает ее, целуя его в щеку.

— Тебе стало полегче?

— Да, — слабо улыбается Гарри. — Спасибо.

— Я буду здесь, — обещает она, прижимая щеку к его руке. — Не бойся.

— Как я могу бояться, когда ты со мной?

Зейн отходит, чтобы дать им немного личного пространства.

— Зейн? — спрашивает Гарри, останавливая его.

— Да? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь, и видит как и Лакс, и Гарри смотрят на него.

— Где Луи?

Зейн снова смотрит на ТАРДИС, его сердце разбивается, когда он понимает, что Луи там больше нет.

— Он отошел на минутку, Эйч, — успокаивает Зейн. — Он сейчас вернется.

Гарри кивает, закрывая глаза и вздыхая.

Зейн подходит к Найлу, который склоняется над своим оборудованием, держась руками за голову.

— Как он на самом деле? — тихо спрашивает Зейн.

— Его травмы катастрофические, — так же тихо отвечает Найл. — Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы помочь ему, кроме как обеспечить ему комфорт, пока… ну… ты знаешь.

Зейн кивает, сглатывая ком в горле, который его прожигает.

— Ты должен найти Луи, — говорит Найл. — У него осталось не много времени.

********

В комнате управления ТАРДИС Луи фыркает и проводит рукой по лицу, собирая осколки, которые раньше составляли ледяного человека. Он сосредотачивает всю свою энергию на сканировании их по отдельности с помощью звука, пытаясь собрать о них как можно больше информации, когда он выбирает свой следующий ход.

Потому что должен быть следующий ход. В конце концов, Коуэлл все еще там, и его нужно остановить. И поскольку, пока он сосредоточен на этом, ему не нужно думать о том, что происходит в кабинете. Если он позволит себе подумать о том, что происходит там, он развалится на части. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видит испуганное лицо Гарри, падающего с края облака. Его крики о помощи не перестанут звенеть в ушах Луи. Луи закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, желая, чтобы узел в животе исчез.

Скорбь не спасет Гарри. И, черт возьми, он собирается спасти Гарри.

Он должен.

Луи слышит, как открывается дверь. Он стойко игнорирует присутствие Зейна, продолжая сканировать кристаллы и бросая их в пустую металлическую коробку, как только заканчивает.

— Это существо все еще представляет опасность? — осторожно спрашивает Зейн. — Он все еще может восстановить форму, да?

— Нет, здесь не может, — отрезает Луи, потягиваясь за еще одним куском в коробке.

— Тогда ты должен быть с Гарри, Луи. Он просит тебя прийти.

— С ним все будет в порядке, я знаю, — настаивает Луи. — Он должен быть.

— Луи, — аккуратно говорит Зейн. — Его травмы… Найл сказал, что они катастрофические. Его оборудование может поддержать его жизнь на какое-то время, но… Лу… он не вернется. У него не осталось много времени, ты должен-

— Не надо мне, блять, указывать, что я должен делать! — взрывается Луи. — Это моя вина, ты не понимаешь? Гарри был под моей ответственностью! Это было моим долгом, и я подвел его, Зейн! Я — причина, по которой он лежит здесь в боли! Я!

— Это был несчастный случай, Луи, — успокаивает Зейн. — Несчастный случай. Гарри не винит тебя в этом, так в чем смысл винить себя?

— Нет смысла, — говорит Луи, демонстративно закрывая крышку коробки. — Потому что он будет жить.

Он выходит из ТАРДИС и передает коробку Лиаму, стоящему у двери. Его шаги немного замедляются, когда он видит лежащего на койке Гарри с закрытыми глазами и бледным лицом; Лакс сидит рядом с ним и нежно гладит его по волосам. Она смотрит на него, когда он осторожно садится на рядом.

— Он просто спит, — тихо говорит она, отстраняясь. — Ты поможешь ему, Доктор?

Луи кивает. Лакс, кажется, удовлетворенная ответом, встает и подходит к матери, заползая к ней на колени. Луи смотрит на Гарри; его лицо спокойно, лекарство, которое дал ему Найл, наконец подействовало. Он берет одну руку Гарри в свою, прижимает ее к груди, а другой нежно проводит по его лицу. Гарри тихонько мычит, его глаза открываются, когда он наклоняется к Луи.

— Лу, — шепчет он.

— Привет, милый, — мягко говорит Луи, прижимая большой палец к тому месту, где обычно появляется ямочка.

— Они все думают, что я умру, да?

— И я знаю, что ты будешь жить, — улыбается Луи, осторожно убирая кучеряшку с его лица и заправляя ее за ухо.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я никогда не знаю почему, — говорит Луи, потягиваясь к карману. Он достает ключ от ТАРДИС, целуя его, и затем кладет на ладонь Гарри, оставляя еще один поцелуй, когда парень накрывает его пальцами. — Я только знаю кто.

Гарри блаженно улыбается, его глаза закрываются, когда он приближается к нему. Луи изучает его, нежно выводя успокаивающие узоры на их переплетенных руках.

— Зейн сказал, что когда-то ты был спасителем миров, — через какое-то время говорит Гарри, его глаза распахиваются. Он смотрит на Луи, его взгляд затуманенный, но в тоже время сконцентрированный. — Ты спасешь этот, Луи?

Луи вздыхает, смахивая слезы. Гарри хмурится, ободряюще сжимая его руку. Луи наклоняется, уткнувшись носом в парня, когда он сталкивается с ним лбом.

— Если я сделаю это, — шепчет он. — Ты пойдешь со мной, Хазз?

— Да, — мягко отвечает Гарри. — Конечно, я пойду.

— Ну тогда, — отвечает Луи, нежно целуя его в лоб. — У меня нет другого выбора, да?

— Я буду ждать здесь, — слабо шутит Гарри.

— Давай, делай это, — смеется Луи, целуя его руку снова, и затем выпуская ее. Он встает, выпрямляясь и поправляя свой пиджак. Он подходит к Лиаму, забирая коробку из его рук с ухмылкой, прежде чем он покидает комнату, уверенно шагая к входной двери и открывая ее. Коуэлл стоит там в окружении снеговиков.

— Ледяной человек был уничтожен, — объявляет он.

Снеговики воют, их рты скручиваются от снега. Саймон поднимает руку, заставляя их замолчать.

— Тем не менее, у меня остались его остатки, — продолжает Луи, поднимая коробку. — Все, что вам нужно знать о том, как делать людей из льда, находится прямо здесь, в этой коробке. Это то чего вы хотите? Тогда увидимся в вашем офисе.

Он хлопает дверью и возвращается в кабинет, направляясь прямо к ТАРДИС.

— Зейн — со мной. Лиам — стой на обороне. Найл — позаботься о Гарри. Давайте покончим с этим раз и навсегда.

— Так что, Луи? — говорит Зейн, следуя за ним в ТАРДИС и закрывая дверь. — Снова спасаешь мир? Могу ли я спросить почему?

— Ты знаешь почему, — отвечает Луи, вводя координаты и запуская вихревой манипулятор, ТАРДИС гудит, когда она оживает.

— Ты что пытаешься заключить какую-то сделку со вселенной? — спрашивает Зейн, хватаясь за край консоли, чтобы не упасть, когда ТАРДИС начинает двигаться. — Думаешь, если спасешь мир, то он позволит Гарри жить?

— Да! — восклицает Луи. — И разве ты не думаешь, что после всех этих времен и после всего, что я сделал… всего, что я потерял, ты блять не думаешь, что я этого заслуживаю?

— Я не думаю, что вселенная заключает сделки, Лу. Это так не работает.

— Но это моя вина, Зейн, — говорит Луи сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ну тогда, — говорит Зейн, его янтарные глаза серьезны, когда он хлопает его по спине. — Мы должны спасти мир.

Луи мрачно кивает, когда ТАРДИС приземляется с содроганием. Зейн поднимает металлический ящик с остатками.

— Ты собираешься отдать им это? Просто так?

— Пожалуйста, — фыркает Луи, открывая ящик и доставая еще одну такую же коробку из кармана, содержащую настоящие остатки. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Зейн улыбается, открывая дверь.

— После вас, Доктор, — говорит он.

Луи ухмыляется, похлопывая его по плечу, когда он проходит мимо.

В офисе Саймона темно и тихо. Луи подходит к столу, плюхается на стул и поднимает ноги вверх, когда включает лампу, освещающую комнату. Он смотрит на гигантский шар в центре, снег не двигается. Зейн стоит рядом, положив руку на рукоять меча на бедре. Луи щелкает переключателем на панели управления рядом со столом; электричество потрескивает, и шар светится, снег оживает, но при этом остается тихим.

Через несколько минут в комнату врывается Саймон, хмурясь, когда видит Луи, растянувшегося за его столом.

— Думаю, ты обещал нам что-то, — требует Саймон. — Где это?

— Этот здоровяк был очень тихим, когда тебя не было, — говорит Луи, указывая на шар. — Что, если честно, было ожидаемо, учитывая то, кто он на самом деле.

— О чем ты говоришь? — с усмешкой говорит Саймон.

Луи хватает коробку и встает, подходя к шару.

— Знаешь, что это, приятель? — спрашивает он, проводя по металлической крышке. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь то, что находится внутри!

— Мы могущественны, — говорит глубокий голос из шара. — Но эта планета нас ограничивает. Мы должны научиться принимать человеческий облик. Эта коробка-

Луи вытаскивает звуковую отвертку, нацеливая ее на шар, голос меняется.

— В нем наша самая лучшая реплика человека, — продолжает голос, который становится намного выше и слабее.

— Что случилось с его голосом? — беспокойно спрашивает Зейн.

— Ох, я просто снимаю его маскировку, — легко отвечает Луи.

— Прекратите! — командует голос. — Прекратите это! Остановитесь, я приказываю!

— Это… это звучит как ребенок, — изумляется Зейн.

Саймон издает болезненный звук, хватаясь за грудь, шатаясь вперед и цепляясь за угол, чтобы удержаться.

— Конечно, это звучит, как ребенок, это и есть ребенок, — объявляет Луи, положив отвертку в карман. — Саймон в детстве, если быть точным. У снега не будет голоса без него.

— Не слушай его, — пищит снег. — Он все испортит!

— Как долго Разум разговаривает с тобой? — с любопытством спрашивает Луи у Саймона.

— Я был маленьким мальчиком, — слабо отвечает Саймон. — Он… он был моим снеговиком! Он заговорил со мной-

— Но снег не разговаривает, — прерывает Зейн. — Это просто зеркало. Ледяной человек повторял случайные фразы, которые мы говорили до этого.

— Точно, — кивает Луи. — Он просто отражает все наши мысли, чувства и страхи.

— Нет! — восклицает Саймон, его голос становится выше, почти детским, его поза полностью изменилась. — Он помог мне!

— Помог тебе? Он использовал тебя! Разве ты не видишь, что это чертов паразит, который играл на всех твоих чувствах и самых глубоких страхах?

— Нет! — вопит Саймон, топая ногой. — Снеговик был моим другом! Никто не хотел играть со мной. Они никогда не были ко мне добры, никогда не слушали, что я хотел сделать. Но это делал снеговик! Он слушал меня! Он говорил мне, что они глупые и что мне больше никто не нужен, раз у меня есть он. И он был прав, знаешь ли, я был лучше их всех. Я не-

— Избавь меня от этого монолога, — с раздражением перебивает Луи. — Твои монстры такие же. Ты всегда думаешь, что ты такой интересный-

— Нет! — со злостью рычит Саймон, его поза становится прежней. — Ты — единственный, который считает его таким интересным, Доктор! Ты, который мог бы иметь всю силу вселенной, но вместо этого ты выбираешь жить среди этих ничтожных людишек, решая их мелкие проблемки. Пустая трата времени. Ты жалкий!

— А ты на самом деле просто ненавистный маленький мальчик, который вырос в еще более ненавистного старика, обезумевшего от своей жажды власти и злых амбиций! Больше нет, Саймон! Это заканчивается сегодня!

— Мы все можем! — протестует Разум из шара. — Выполним все так, как запланировали!

— Отдай мне это, — рычит Саймон, бросаясь на Луи и вырывая коробку из его рук.

— А ты уверен? — пожимает плечами Луи.

— Я всегда был уверен, — отвечает Саймон, засовывая руку в коробку.

— Хорошо, — холодно говорит Луи.

Саймон кричит, вытаскивая руку из коробки, в которой лежит червь памяти, тот самый, которого Луи угрожал использовать на Гарри, что, такое чувство, было в другой жизни, его острые зубы вонзаются глубоко в его руку. Саймон падает на колени, глядя на Луи с испуганным выражением лица, весь цвет исчезает с его лица.

— Рад, что ты так думаешь, — говорит Луи, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Саймону. — Потому что вся твоя жизнь сейчас исчезнет. Паразиту нужен носитель! Без тебя у Разума не будет голоса. Без ледяного человека у него не будет формы.

С последним содроганием Саймон падает замертво на пол.

— Это тебе за Гарри, ты, ебаный мудак, — бормочет Луи, поднимаясь.

— Что… что произошло? — бушует Разум. — Что ты сделал?

— Тебе больше нечего отражать, — заключает Луи, пиная лежащего Саймона. Шар замолкает, и снег перестает кружиться. — Пошли, Зейн.

— …Ты правда думал, что это будет так просто, ты, высокомерный придурок? — спрашивает Разум, возвращаясь к жизни.

Луи колеблется, поворачиваясь к шару с широко открытыми глазами.

— Это невозможно, — растерянно говорит он. — Я убил носителя… как это _возможно_?

— Смотри! — кричит Зейн, подбегая к окну. — Снег!

— Н-но… ты был просто Саймоном, — протестует Луи. — Ты не настоящий! Он выдумал тебя, как ты можешь существовать?

— Мечта переживает мечтателя, и никогда не может умереть, — смеется Разум, молния сверкает с вершины шара, подбираясь к телу Саймона. — Когда-то я был куклой… но теперь я дергаю за ниточки!

— Блять! — кричит Луи, когда Саймон поднимается с пола, его лицо посинело и все его тело покрылось кристаллами инея.

— Я так давно пытался принять людской облик, — говорит Саймон, сгибая шею и пальцы. — Вы уничтожили Саймона Коуэлла и освободили место для меня!

Саймон бросается к Луи; Зейн прыгает перед ним, обнажая меч. Он делает замах, его глаза широко раскрываются от удивления, когда металл срывается с его плеча, не причинив ему ни малейшего вреда. Саймон хватает Зейна за горло, а затем подбрасывает его, как тряпичную куклу, и его тело врезается в ряд книжных шкафов.

— Зейн! — кричит Луи в ужасе, отшатываясь, ударяясь бедрами о стол. Он пытается уйти, но ледяная рука Саймона сжимает его горло. Луи хватает его за запястье обеими руками, отважно сопротивляясь, однако потусторонняя сила Коуэлла пересиливает его.

— Больше, чем снег, — угрожающе говорит Саймон, когда Луи падает на колени. — Больше, чем Коуэлл… даже это жалкое старое тело становится сильнее под моим контролем.

— Иди… нахуй, — выговаривает Луи, его голова кружится, когда Саймон толкает его на пол, ложась сверху.

Губы Саймона образуют злобную ухмылку, когда он проводит пальцем по щеке Луи. Парень кричит от боли, ледяное прикосновение, как огонь, обжигает его кожу.

— Чувствуешь, Доктор?

Луи воет, когда Саймон хватает все его лицо обеими руками, обжигая и замораживая его одновременно, отчего от его кожи поднимается пар, Луи с ужасом наблюдает, как его руки начинают синеть, когда все тепло покидает его тело.

— Зима близко, — смеется Саймон. — Зима близко!

********

— Давайте же, парни, — шепчет Лиам со своего поста у окна, где он видит, как снеговики быстро умножаются, снег летает в ужасающем темпе. — Вы должны что-то сделать!

— Снеговики растут! — мрачно говорит капитан Аткин, присоединяясь к Лиаму. — У тебя в сумке есть что-нибудь, что может их остановить?

— Еще несколько гранат, но на этом все, — признает Лиам. — Тем не менее они не остановят их. Все зависит от Луи и Зейна сейчас.

Гарри стонет со своего места на койке, его дыхание становится все более и более затрудненным, болезненные хрипы в груди слышны в комнате.

— Давай же, Гарри, — обеспокоенно говорит Найл, крепко сжимая его руку. — Ты должен бороться! Просто держись и борись, приятель, ты можешь сделать это! Луи скоро вернется, обещаю.

— Найл, ты больше ничего не можешь ему дать? — тихо спрашивает Лиам, подходя к ним. — Ему больно.

— Я только что дал ему чертовски много морфина, — беспомощно говорит Найл, слезы блестят в его глазах. — Я не могу… Мне больше нечем ему помочь. Мне жаль.

— Все в порядке, Найл, — бормочет Гарри. — Ты сделал все, что смог.

— Мне так жаль, Гарри, — задыхается Найл, слезы стекают по его лицу.

— Гарри? — говорит Лакс, слезы заливают ее лицо тоже, когда она подходит к нему сбоку, взяв его за руку. — Все в порядке. Ты можешь отпустить.

— П-помнишь первое, чему я тебя научил, Лакси? — слабо говорит Гарри.

— Относиться к людям с добротой, — торжественно говорит Лакс.

— Т-ты думаешь, что сможешь сделать это для меня?

Луиза громко плачет на своем стуле; Аткин встает позади нее, слезы текут по его лицу, а Элис рыдает в носовой платок.

— Да, конечно, Гарри, — искренне отвечает Лакс сквозь слезы. — Я обещаю.

Найл встает и идет к столу, где разложены все его принадлежности, зажимая кулаком рот и пытаясь сдержать рыдания.

— Хорошая девочка, — мягко говорит Гарри, сжимая ее руку.

Все сидят в тишине, всхлипывания — единственный звук в комнате.

— Луи, — шепчет Гарри, одинокая слеза скатывается по его щеке.

Лиам отворачивается, вытирая слезы с лица.

Настойчивые звуки капель начинают бить в окно, сначала медленно, но быстро набирая темп.

Лиам смотрит вверх, его глаза расширяются.

Начинается дождь.

********

Луи изо всех сил борется с хваткой Саймона, его силы на исходе, когда лед начинает распространяться по его телу. Позади него внезапно весь снег на земном шаре превращается в воду, разбрызгиваясь о стекло. Саймон отпадает от него, перекатываясь на бок с воплем от боли.

— Что происходит? — визжит Саймон. — Что происходит со мной?

Внезапно Саймон замирает, его глаза закатываются.

— Луи, — восклицает Зейн, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. Он подбегает к Луи, отталкивая бездыханное тело Саймона в сторону. — Луи, смотри! Шар! Весь снег… превратился в дождь. Смотри!

Луи медленно садится, его лицо пылает, когда весь жар возвращается обратно в его тело. Он смотрит на свои руки, его челюсть отвисает, когда они снова розовеют, а затем он смотрит на тело Саймона, когда Зейн проверяет его пульс.

— Он мертв, — объявляет Зейн. — Типа по-настоящему умер на этот раз. Какого черта произошло?

— Снег отражает, — хрипит Луи, хватая Зейна за руку, когда он помогает ему подняться. — Теперь он отражает что-то другое. Настолько сильное, что все начинает таять.

Капли дождя стучат по окну. Сердца Луи колотятся, когда он смотрит на Зейна, который соответствует его мрачному выражению лица. Они подбегают к окну, распахивают его и высовывают руки под дождь.

— В доме была критическая масса снега, — говорит Луи. — Должно быть там что-то случилось, Зейн.

Луи ловит несколько капель дождя и подносит руку к губам, пробуя их на вкус, Зейн делает тоже самое.

— Соленая, — размышляет Зейн, глядя на Луи. — Дождь из соленой воды?

— Это не дождь, — говорит Луи. — Это слезы. Лишь одна сила могла растопить снег… слезы целой семьи… дерьмо, Зейн, это Гарри! Нам нужно идти!

Луи мчится в ТАРДИС, Зейн следует за ним. Он нажимает рычаг, и ТАРДИС гудит, дематериализуясь.

— Пожалуйста, хоть бы не было слишком поздно, — бормочет себе Луи. — Пожалуйста.

ТАРДИС с гулом материализуется в кабинете. Луи бросается к двери и распахивает ее.

— Прости, Лу, — говорит Найл, поднимая на его взгляд, со стола, его глаза красные от слез. — Я не мог… я не мог больше ничего сделать. У него остались считанные секунды.

Луи подпрыгивает к койке, садится рядом с Гарри и берет его за руку. Он нежно убирает волосы с лица парня, улыбаясь ему. Глаза кудрявого распахиваются.

— Мы спасли мир, Гарри, — мягко говорит Луи. — Ты и я. Мы правда, правда сделали это. Ну… ты сделал. Ничего из этого бы не вышло без тебя, милый.

— Ты вернешься на свое облако? — слабо спрашивает Гарри.

— Нет, — шепчет Луи, оставляя поцелуй у него на руке. — Никаких больше облаков. Уже нет.

— Это хорошо, Лу, — вздыхает Гарри, тяжело дыша. — Тебе не место на облаке. Слишком особенный.

— Я больше никогда не смогу туда вернуться, — шепчет Луи со слезами на глазах. — Не после того, как ты… ты вызвал дождь, Хазз.

Гарри кивает, его глаза закрываются. Луи опускается вниз, упираясь головой в грудь Гарри. Он нежно проводит пальцами по месту, где располагается сердце парня.

— Мы… мы хорошо провели время, — выдыхает Гарри.

Луи поднимается, смахивая слезы.

— Что?

Глаза Гарри открываются, не сводя взгляда с Луи.

— …Не так ли?

— Что ты только что сказал? — спрашивает Луи, вытирая слезы. — Гарри!

Гарри безмятежно улыбается, его глаза закрываются в последний раз. Его рука ослабевает в руке Луи.

Он умер.

********

Луи сжимает в руках букет белых роз, наблюдая за похоронами с небольшого расстояния; Зейн, Лиам и Найл стоят рядом с ним, все они одеты в свои лучшие черные костюмы, а лицо Зейна скрыто за его вуалью. Церемония подходит к концу, небольшая толпа прощается у могилы Гарри.

Пока они ждут, Луи замечает, что Зейн краем глаза наблюдает за ним сквозь вуаль.

— Что насчет Разума? — спрашивает Зейн, разрушая тишину. — Растаял со снегом?

— Нет, не думаю, — мрачно говорит Луи, благодарный за мгновенное отвлечение.

— Как это возможно, Луи? — спрашивает Лиам. — У него теперь даже нет тела, благодаря тебе. Саймон Коуэлл умер. Даже если Разум каким-то образом выжил, он должно быть слаб, если не полностью выведен из строя. Он в полном одиночестве.

Луи смотрит на могилу Гарри, покрытую цветами; последний из скорбящих ушел.

— Пошлите, — мягко говорит Луи. — Давай проявим свое уважение.

— Что насчет тебя, Луи? — спрашивает Найл, хватаясь за его руку, пока они направляются к могиле. — Что ты собираешься делать?

— Я свалю с этой планеты на какое-то время, — вздыхает Луи, когда они подходят к надгробию. — Очищу разум немного, прежде чем вернусь к прошлым делам.

— Ты правда собираешься вернуться?

— Это то, чего хочет Гарри, — легко отвечает Луи. Через мгновение он осознает свою ошибку, ее тяжесть болезненно отдается в груди. Он решительно смотрит прямо перед собой, не глядя в глаза своим друзьям, и поправляется. — Это то, чего он хотел. Это было бы неуважительно по отношению к Гарри-

Луи замолкает, роняя букет на землю, когда смотрит на блестящее новое надгробие.

— Луи? — беспокоится Найл. — Ты в порядке?

— Я не знал его полного имени, — задыхается Луи, падая на колени перед могилой. Он протягивает руку, проводя пальцами по черным буквам.

_Гарри Эдвард Стайлс._

— Стайлс, — выдыхает Луи.

_— Беги, Луи! Я только что снял силовое поле. Скоро далеки на космическом корабле будут атаковать. Тебе нужно съебывать отсюда. И помни обо мне, да? Я лейтенант Г. Э. Стайлс, одинокий выживший в С. К. Манчестер. Я сражался с далеками и я человек!_

— Мальчик с суфле? — пораженно шепчет Луи. — Это… это был ты? Это был ты!

— Лу? О чем ты? — говорит Найл.

— Это мальчик с суфле! Снова! — кричит Луи.

— Кто-

— Я не видел его лица тогда, с далеками, — Луи взволнованно продолжает. — Но его _голос_ … он был таким знакомым, и я не мог понять почему.

_— Спасибо, — наконец бормочет Луи. — Я никогда этого не забуду._  
— Да ладно, — с сожалением говорит мальчик. — Мы хорошо провели время, не так ли?  


— Блять! — восклицает Луи, его руки поднимаются к волосам. — Я встречал его на Галлифрее тоже!

— Луи? — взволнованно спрашивает Лиам. — О чем ты говоришь?

Луи вскакивает на ноги, обхватывая лицо Лиама руками и смачно целуя его в щеку.

— Один и тот же человек, Лиам! Я встретил одного и того же человека три раза! На трех разных планетах как минимум! Ебаный в рот!

— О чем ты говоришь, Луи? — с любопытством говорит Зейн. — Что происходит?

— Оооо, что-то происходит, Зи, что-то… невозможное! Что-то… святое дерьмо, я не могу в это поверить. Это… это не конец для нас! Это не может им быть!

Луи бросается в сторону ТАРДИС, оставив своих друзей в недоумении глядя на него.

— Какого хуя ты творишь? — спрашивает Найл.

— Вы трое, оставайтесь здесь! — командует Луи, когда он останавливается и указывает на них. — Не двигайтесь ни на дюйм!

— Ты вернешься? — спрашивает Зейн, поднимая вуаль и показывая улыбку на его лице.

— Нет, я так не думаю!

— Но куда ты идешь? — спрашивает Лиам.

— Я собираюсь найти его! — кричит Луи с восторгом. — Я собираюсь найти Гарри!

— Н-но Гарри мертв? — говорит Лиам, почесывая висок.

— Нет, — заключает Луи, так сильно улыбаясь, что его щеки болят. — Нет, я так не думаю! Не по-настоящему.

— Похоже вселенная все-таки заключает сделки, да, Луи? — улыбается Зейн.

— Похоже на то! — смеется Луи, поворачиваясь и забегая в ТАРДИС. — Не ждите меня, парни! Я пошутил, вы можете двигаться.

Луи, затаив дыхание, распахивает дверь ТАРДИС и захлопывает ее за собой.

— Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, — заявляет Луи, набирая каждое имя щелчком переключателя. Он поворачивает монитор, и на экране появляется стоп-кадр, на котором Гарри поднимается по лестнице. — Ты, мой невозможный мальчик! Мы хорошо проведем время, не так ли, милый?


	5. My Huckleberry Friend

**Холмс-Чапел, Англия. 1999.**

Искать одного человека во всем времени и пространстве — это все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена. Луи даже не знал, с чего начать, когда оставил своих друзей в викторианском Лондоне, поэтому он просто позволил ТАРДИС указать путь. Она всегда отведет его туда, куда ему нужно. Так что он просто летает по галактикам, ТАРДИС каждый раз выбирает разные века и разные планеты. Луи везде ищет Гарри, надеясь, что вселенная каким-то образом столкнет их вместе. Хотя этого не происходит (пока. Это _пока_ не происходит), во время его поисков происходит то, что он узнает, как снова стать Доктором после столь долгого времени. Он снова и снова попадает в переделки, но ему всегда удается спасти положение, он всегда чувствовал, что ему это суждено.

Луи понятия не имеет, сколько времени он проводит в поисках Гарри, но на самом деле это почти не имеет значения. С нелинейной, не субъективной точки зрения, время на самом деле больше похоже на большой шар из трясущихся, шатких, глупых… всяких вещей.

Но он никогда не перестанет искать лицо Гарри в толпе. Куда бы он ни пошел, он всегда первым делом ищет, и отчаянно цепляется за надежду, что каким-то образом он снова найдет мальчика.

Он должен.

Луи даже дошел до того, что вернулся на тот же переулок, где он впервые увидел Гарри в 1892 году. Конечно, он появляется в разные года, но улица остается прежней, даже если ее окружение меняется. Он обдумывает, что стоит просто разбить лагерь, чтобы дождаться его, в надежде, что Гарри однажды выйдет из-за угла. Он знает, что это смешно, но у него начинают заканчиваться идеи.

Он старается не сдаваться. Однако некоторые дни тяжелее других. Бывают дни, когда он уверен, что все придумал. Невозможно столкнуться с одним и тем же человеком, потерять одного и того же человека, и что один и тот же человек постоянно находится вне его досягаемости. Луи пытается все это объяснить, пытается убедить себя, что, возможно, лейтенант Стайлс был всего лишь одним из потомков Гарри. Но когда он немного покопался в генеалогическом древе парня, он узнает, что Гарри — единственным сын в длинной череде единственных сыновей, и эта череда заканчивается после его смерти в 1892 году. И даже если Стайлс и Гарри были родственниками, это все равно не так. Это не объясняет присутствие парня на Галлифрее. Люди не могут просто так появляться на Галлифрее без приглашения.

Так что это возвращает его к началу: то, что он не может объяснить, но в глубине души знает, что это правда.

Гарри где-то там ждет, когда Луи снова его найдет.

Его невозможный мальчик.

Луи вырывается из своих мыслей, когда чувствует, как ТАРДИС вздрагивает, приземляясь, он почти забыл, что она работает в режиме автопилота. Схватив свою темно-синюю куртку Адидас, свисающую с перил, он подходит к двери, гадая, что ТАРДИС припасла для него сегодня. Он толкает дверь и прищуривается при ярком солнечном свете. Он несколько раз моргает, чтобы быстрее приспособиться. Как только это происходит, он оглядывается, прикрывая глаза ладонью, пытаясь понять, где именно и в каком времени он находится.

Он где-то в парке, в окружении деревьев, а трава под его синими кроссовками ярко-зеленая. Луи слышит визг детей слева и улыбается, когда поворачивается и видит игровую площадку. Подойдя к забору, он прислушивается к восторженным голосам, когда дети спускаются по горке, идущей с огромного пиратского корабля посередине, и делает вывод, что он где-то в Англии (что он должен был понять сразу, правда, ТАРДИС всегда проявляла привязанность к Англии, он, вероятно, на рубеже двадцать первого века).

Луи кладет руки на забор, наблюдая за тем, как дети играют на улице, в то время как мамы и несколько пап сидят на скамейках вокруг, поглощенные своими собственными разговорами, время от времени проверяя детей. Он грустно улыбается, необъяснимое чувство меланхолии внезапно заполняет его грудь.

Люди. Для него они всегда выглядят, как гиганты.

Через несколько секунд Луи распахивает ворота и направляется прямо к пустым качелям, простая часть площадки игнорируется в пользу ярко раскрашенного пиратского корабля. Он плюхается на качели, отталкивается назад, вставая на цыпочки, а затем толкается вперед. Несколько раз качнув ногами, чтобы набрать обороты, Луи размышляет о своем окружении.

Он понятия не имеет, почему ТАРДИС привела его в это совершенно обычное место в совершенно обычный день. Кажется, что здесь нет никакой опасности, поэтому он просто откидывается назад и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь легким ветерком и ощущением солнца на лице, когда он раскачивается взад и вперед. ТАРДИС, должно быть, дает ему отдохнуть от всей суеты, которой он занимался в последнее время.

Когда качели замедляются, его мысли неизбежно возвращаются к Гарри, как это часто случается. Луи задается вопросом, где во вселенной он может быть, если он хоть немного близок к его нахождению. Ему интересно, счастлив ли парень и смог ли он сделать все то, что его аналогичные копии стремились сделать. Он задается вопросом, скучает ли он по нему, или Гарри вообще не знает о его существовании. Луи задается вопросом, сколько еще раз он, возможно, встречал кудрявого и даже не осознавал этого, они двое проплывали, как корабли в ночи.

Он уже не в первый раз задается вопросом, не было ли все это глупой затеей.

Луи так погружен в свои мысли, что даже не видит бегущего в егу сторону маленького мальчика, пока что-то красное не проносится мимо него. Он смотрит, как мальчик плюхается на качели, животом прижимаясь к спинке, и с визгом раскачивается взад и вперед, отрывая ноги от земли.

— Упс! — хихикает мальчик.

— Привет, — с добротой в голосе говорит Луи. Он улыбается его красной джерси с надписью «Манчестер Юнайтед», подписанную именем Бекхэма и белой цифре семь на спине.

Это определенно поздние девяностые.

— Я не правильно сел, — легко хихикает мальчик снова, его огромные зеленые глаза сияют с восторгом.

— Или, может быть, ты правильно сел. Это выглядит весело.

— Да, это весело, — отвечает мальчик, останавливаясь из-за того, что упирается своими потертыми зелеными кроссовками в грязь.

Мальчик выскальзывает из сиденья и падает на колени. Он быстро вскакивает на ноги, отряхивается, а затем снова забирается на качели, на этот раз так, как нужно.

— Но ваш способ тоже веселый, — говорит он, отталкиваясь своими маленькими ножками от земли. — Но почему вы сидите на качелях, мистер?

— А почему нет? — спрашивает Луи.

— Потому что вы старый! — заявляет мальчик, раскачивая ногами.

— Да, это правда, — печально хихикает Луи, медленно раскачиваясь взад и вперед. — Но это не значит, что я не должен кататься на качелях. Люди могут кататься на качелях вне зависимости от возраста.

— Думаю, это правда, — созерцательно говорит мальчик, нахмурив брови. — Я бы очень грустил, если бы не мог больше кататься на качелях. Мне нравятся качели!

Они катаются в тишине какое-то время.

— Он твой любимец, да? Бекхэм? — спрашивает Луи.

— О да! — вскрикивает мальчик. — Он классный! Он выиграет кубок в этом году!

— Ты знаешь, что это я научил его всему, что он знает?

Мальчик перестает раскачиваться, с любопытством глядя на Луи, когда скорость качелей уменьшается. Шатен усмехается, и мальчик разражается смехом.

— Не правда!

— Правда, — спорит Луи.

— Нет, не прада!

— Правда!

— Вы глупый, — говорит мальчик, закатывая глаза.

— Да, — смеется Луи. — В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Моя мама говорит, что я не должен разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми, — признается мальчик, вытянув ноги так, что пальцы его ног врезаются в грязь, замедляя его.

— Твоя мама очень умная. Ты должен ее слушать.

— Вы странный, — хихикает мальчик.

— О, милый, — преувеличенно вздыхает Луи. — Боюсь, я намного больше странного.

— Вы одинокий?

Эти слова ударяют по Луи как пинок в живот. Он смотрит на маленького мальчика, хмурясь и наблюдая за ним. Ему не может быть больше пяти лет, его прямые каштановые волосы подстрижены под горшок, густая челка спускается чуть выше бровей. Форма его лица напоминает сердце, черты лица для него почти слишком велики, а когда он улыбается, появляется намек на ямочку.

Мальчик внимательно изучает Луи, и между его бровями появляется морщинка.

— С чего ты решил, что я одинок? — любопытствует Луи, шаркая ногами.

— Вы выглядите грустным, — невинно говорит мальчик. — Вы потеряли что-то?

Сердца Луи сжимаются.

— …Да, — мягко говорит он. — Я кое-что потерял.

— Когда я что-то теряю, я иду в тихое место и закрываю глаза, — говорит мальчик, вертясь на качелях. — И потом я сразу вспоминаю, куда положил это.

— Звучит, как хороший план, — говорит Луи с улыбкой.

— Я постоянно теряю вещи, — драматично вздыхает мальчик. — Я потерял мой любимый карандаш, мои носки, и моего плюшевого медвежонка. Один раз я даже потерял свой талисман!

— Твой талисман? — ужасается он.

— Но я нашел его! — хихикает паренек, раскручивая цепи качелей и крутясь по кругу.

— Это хорошо, дружище, — смеется шатен. — Не хотел бы, чтобы ты окончательно потерял свой талисман.

Качели перестают крутиться, и мальчик оглядывается на Луи.

— Что вы потеряли, мистер?

Мужчина вздыхает, проводя ладонью по своему лицу:  
— Моего друга, — с грустью говорит он.

— Вы потеряли целого человека? — пищит мальчик.

— Да, потерял, — признается Луи. — Я встречался с ним трижды, до того как терял его все эти разы, и сейчас… сейчас я не думаю, что смогу найти его снова.

— Вы уже искали его?

— Да, я искал его повсюду, — старший глубоко вздыхает, глядя в ярко-голубое небо. — Я просто не могу его найти.

— Это так печально, — тихо говорит мальчик.

— Да, это дерьмово, не так ли?

— Вы сказали «дерьмо», — ахает мальчик, его зеленые глаза расширяются.

— Дерьмо, и правда. Прости.

— Вы сказали это снова, — хихикает мальчик. — Мама заставляет Джемму класть один фунт в банку, когда она ругается.

Шатен смеется, выворачивая наружу свои пустые карманы:   
— Прости, денег у меня нет, приятель.

— Все в порядке, — заговорчески шепчет мальчик. — Я никому не расскажу.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Луи, щелкая каблуками.

— Как вы собираетесь найти его? — через какое-то время спрашивает мальчик. — Вашего друга?

— Я не знаю, — Луи пожимает плечами с грустной улыбкой. — В прошлые разы он что-то вроде… ну, я просто натыкался на него? Так что я подумал, что, возможно, если я буду слоняться в округе какое-то время, я встречусь с ним снова. Знаешь, как будто это судьба или что-то типа того.

— Это чепуха, — говорит мальчик, сморщив носик и становясь похожим на маленького недовольного котенка.

— Да, думаю ты прав, — вздыхает Луи, отталкиваясь и затем раскачиваясь снова. — Хей, может быть, вместо этого я должен найти тихую комнату и хорошенько подумать.

— Это работает у меня! — восклицает он, все его лицо загорается. — Так ты его найдешь, я знаю это!

Луи тихо смеется. Он смотрит на детскую площадку и видит женщину с длинными каштановыми волосами, такими же румяными щеками и лицом в форме сердца, как у мальчика. Она оглядывает толпу с озабоченным выражением лица.

— Это твоя мама? — спрашивает Луи, указывая на нее.

— Да, — вздыхает мальчик, неохотно слезая с качелей. — Я не должен был идти на качели без ее присмотра.

— Да ладно?

— Не-а, — отвечает мальчик, выделяя букву «а» и с озорством улыбаясь. — Но у меня не очень хорошо получается делать то, что мне говорят.

— Ты, должно быть, настоящий ночной кошмар для своих родителей, — смеется Луи. — Ты должен пойти и узнать, в порядке ли она.

— Ага, — соглашается мальчик со вздохом и драматично закатывая глаза.

— Да, ты должен. Беги быстрее.

Мальчик улыбается и начинает бежать в направление своей мамы, но потом останавливается на месте, где грязь под качелями переходит в траву.

— Эй, мистер?

— Да, милый?

— Надеюсь вы найдете вашего друга, — искренне говорит мальчик.

— Я тоже, — улыбается Луи, поджимая колени. — Спасибо за совет.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает мальчик.

Мальчик некоторое время смотрит на него, покусывая нижнюю губу и явно что-то обдумывая. Наконец он бросается к Луи, врезается в него и обнимает за шею, крепко сжимая и утыкаясь щекой в его плечо.

— Уф! — удивленно восклицает Луи, неловко обнимая его в ответ, пока качели слабо покачиваются.

— Попался! — хихикает мальчик, высвобождаясь из объятий Луи. — До свидания, мистер!

— До свидания, милый, — говорит Луи, его горло внезапно сужается.

Какого черта он чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот заплачет?

— Будь добр к своей маме, хорошо? — говорит мужчина, растрепав волосы мальчика. — Не доставляй ей слишком много хлопот.

— Не буду, — улыбается он, показывая маленькую ямочку. — И снова до свидания!

Он машет Луи вслед и затем бежит в сторону своей мамы на полной скорости. Шатен смеется, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик врезается в свою мать, обвивая руками ее ноги.

********

Смеясь, мама наклоняется и поднимает его на руки, крепко обнимая.

— Ты напугал меня, дорогой, — нежно отчитывает она. — Ты знаешь, что не должен так убегать.

— Прости, мам, — отвечает он, закручивая кончики ее волос себе на палец. Он оглядывается через плечо, махая мужчине на качелях. Тот улыбается, у уголков его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он машет рукой в ответ. — Но знаешь что? Я нашел себе нового друга!

— Это мило, Гарри, — отвечает она, сжимая его сильнее и оглядываясь обратно на детскую площадку. — Кого?


	6. The Bells of Saint John

**Лондон, Великобритания. 2018.**

Кэролайн Флэк сидит за гладким черным столом в своем огромном офисе в «SycoTech», ее взгляд сосредоточен на двух больших экранах на противоположной стене, которые показывают текущий прогресс проекта, удовлетворенная ухмылка скручивает ее кроваво-красные накрашенные губы.

Босс будет очень доволен тем, как быстро все работает. Все идет лучше, чем она могла себе представить. Кэролайн изучает растерянные лица на мониторе, зная, что если она включит звук, то ее встретит шквал голосов, кричащих, что они не знают, где находятся. Она едва сдерживает радостный смех, когда видит множество испуганных людей, все они под ее контролем — самое легкое касание ее планшета заставит их следовать за каждым ее капризом.

Она должна отдать должное своему боссу за этот план — это действительно гениально, собирать их через Wi-Fi, учитывая то, насколько зависимы большинство людей от своих смартфонов и компьютеров, что даже не замечают, что подключаются не к той сети.

Робкий стук в дверь кабинета прерывает ее размышления.

— Да? — с раздражением спрашивает она.

Дверь со скрипом открывается, и в комнату заглядывает ее главный менеджер, Ричард Гриффитс.

— У вас есть минутка, чтобы поговорить со мной, мисс Флэк? — спрашивает он, нервозность практически излучается из него. — Это дело чрезвычайной важности.

— Да, заходите, — отрезает Кэролайн, даже не поднимая взгляд на мужчину, когда она берет в руки свой планшет, что-то перелистывая на экране. — Я ждала от вас отчета час назад, Ричард, так что вам лучше иметь хорошее объяснение задержки.

Она наконец-то смотрит на него, с презрением изгибая одну из идеально выщипанных бровей.

— Да, мэм, я обещаю, — отвечает он, его глаза-бусинки бегают по комнате, а капля пота скатывается по виску. — Я проводил диагностику снова и снова, и видите ли, дело в том, что… я имею в виду, данные не врут…

— Выкладывайте уже, — огрызается Флэк. — Я не могу выслушивать вас целый день.

Гриффитс сглатывает, достает из кармана носовой платок и промокает им лоб.

— Мы загружаем слишком большое количество людей слишком быстро, — наконец говорит он. — Нас заметят.

— Невозможно, — фыркает Кэролайн, пролистывая экран своего планшета. — Никто ничего не заметил. В том то и гениальность всего плана, Ричард. Без чего большинство людей не могут обойтись ни дня? Что именно поддерживает связь между людьми, что питает их навязчивую потребность делиться каждой минутой, незначительной деталью их жалкой маленькой жизни?

— Подключение к Wi-fi? — робко спрашивает мужчина.

— Точно, — кивает она, когда наконец-то открывает его профиль на планшете. Она хмурится и постукивает своими красными ногтями, похожими на когти, по стеклянному экрану, отмечая, что уровень его совести и паранойи слишком высок.

— Но мисс Флэк, — начинает Гриффитс.

— Вы не можете сейчас передумать, Ричард, — холодно говорит начальница, проводя пальцем по ползунку для совести, доводя его до нуля. — Если вас мучает совесть, взгляните на это с другой стороны: мы резервируем разумы живых существ в их чистом виде в облаке данных. Это как бессмертие…только с летальным исходом. Мы делаем им всем одолжение, честное слово.

— С моей совестью все в порядке, — категорично отвечает он.

— Замечательно, — практически мурлычет Кэролайн. — Потому что у нашего босса есть потребности, и мы обязаны их удовлетворять.

— Вы что, только что взломали меня? — восклицает Ричард, заламывая руки. — Вы сделали это, не так ли? Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь!

— Не несите чепухи, — снисходительно отвечает женщина, снижая уровень паранойи до нуля. — Мы коллеги, Ричард, зачем мне это делать? Мы на одной стороне. Я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь вам увидеть причину, по которой вам стоит продолжать заниматься этим проектом, это все.

— С чего бы мне выражать сомнение? Это гениальный план, — жеманно говорит сотрудник. — На самом деле, я собираюсь предложить, чтобы мы немедленно отправили еще больше серверов.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — спокойно говорит Кэролайн. — Это я и хотела услышать. Я обязательно передам хорошие новости боссу. «SycoTech» ценит вашу преданность.

**Ахет. 1203.**

Брат Кэлвин сжимает в руке факел, его сердце бешено колотится, когда он быстро идет по темным и тихим коридорам пирамиды. Его голова кружится, когда он пытается понять, что именно происходит и, что более важно, почему это происходит. Он не знает, то ли это какое-то колдовство, то ли знак древних богов. Все, что он знает — это то, что странная синяя будка, которую они охраняли, начала звонить после нескольких месяцев молчания.

Отец Пол знает, что делать, в этом Кэлвин уверен.

Он быстро стучит четыре раза подряд в дверь личных покоев Отца, а затем прижимает свободную руку к груди, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Сын мой? — озабоченно спрашивает Отец Пол, открывая дверь.

— Отец, — ахает Кэлвин, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. — Отец, звонят колокола Святого Иоанна!

— Я этого и ожидал, — кивает Отец, застегивая малиновый плащ поверх длинной золотой туники. — Иди за мной.

Отец Пол закрывает дверь комнаты и забирает фонарь у Кэлвина, с уверенностью спускаясь по коридору, другой мужчина спешит за ним, ускоряя свой обычный темп, чтобы не отставать от длинных шагов Отца.

— Дело в нем, да? — задыхается Кэлвин. — В том, кого называют безумным монахом, Отец?

— Они не должны называть его так, — отвечает Пол с насмешкой на лице. — Он никакой не монах. А насчет безумной части? Это уже вопрос для обсуждения.

Какое-то время они идут в тишине, Отец направляет его через незнакомые коридоры, которые ведут к камерам для одиночного заключения.

— Правда ли то, что о нем говорят, отец? — наконец спрашивает Кэлвин.

— О ком ты все время говоришь?

— В основном о Брате Оливере и Брате Люке, — отвечает он. — Они оба были с вами, когда он прибыл. Они сказали, что он не из этого мира. Они сказали, что он продолжал говорить что-то о человеке, который умер дважды. Как это возможно, Отец?

— Сплетни это грех, сын мой, — мягко проговаривает отец Пол.

— Простите меня, Отец, — с раскаянием говорит Кэлвин.

— Как бы ни были правдивы эти слухи, — отвечает он с ухмылкой.

— Тогда это правда? — восклицает парень. — Как-

— Он старый друг Братства Певцов Солнца, — строго отвечает Пол. — Он спас всю нашу солнечную систему множество лет назад, когда я был таким же учеником, как и ты. Он победил древнего бога, который питался душами невинных, и именно благодаря ему мы живем сегодня в гармонии. Взять его к себе, когда он нуждался в тихом месте для покоя и уединения, было самое меньшее, что я мог для него сделать, честно говоря.

— Я слышал истории о спасителе миров, — шокировано говорит Кэлвин. — Я вырос на них, но я думал, что это всего лишь легенда. Он существует?

— Он так же существует, как мы с тобой, сын мой, — отвечает Отец Пол, подходя к двери и легонько постучав в нее. — И он здесь.

— Войдите, — произнес голос.

Отец толкает дверь и входит в освещенную свечами комнату, Кэлвин следует за ним. Фигура в капюшоне сидит у большого мольберта в центре комнаты, он буквально тонет в большом коричневом одеянии братства. Мужчина напряженно сосредоточен на почти законченном портрете перед собой, его изящная рука играет золотыми крапинками в зеленых глазах объекта.

— Извините за беспокойство, — подает голос Пол. — Но звонят колокола Святого Иоанна. Вы должны ответить.

Мужчина замирает, держа кисть в воздухе.

— Вы уверены? — спрашивает он через плечо.

— Д-да, сэр, — заикается Кэлвин. — Я сам их слышал. Они звонят довольно настойчиво, сэр.

Мужчина откладывает свою палитру в сторону, поднимаясь и поворачиваясь лицом к ним, когда опускает свой капюшон.

Кэлвин ахает, он не уверен, что ожидал увидеть, но мужчина, который оказался безумным монахом, кажется, примерно его возраста, хотя определенно был намного старше. Сначала он не может поверить, что этот мальчишка великий спаситель, но как только его глаза встречаются с пронзительным голубым взглядом мужчины, мурашки пробегают по его коже, и Кэлвин просто _знает_. Эти глаза — глаза, которые видели все пространство и время.

— Так, это определенно не должно было случится, — парень улыбается, откидывая свою каштановую челку в сторону, эти голубые глаза поблескивают с озорством. — Мы должны пойти узнать в чем дело. И, пожалуйста, называйте меня Доктор.

********

**Холмс Чапел, Великобритания. 2018.**

Гарри разочарованно вздыхает, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, слушая, как гудки все идут и идут, пока он заканчивает яичницу-болтунью, ложкой перекладывая ее на четыре поджидающих ее кусочка тоста.

Что это за служба поддержки, которая сразу же не берет трубку?

— Ребята, завтрак готов, — объявляет он, сбрасывая трубку и тут же снова нажимая на вызов. — Идите быстрее, пока еда не остыла!

Стайлс слышит топот маленьких ножек по деревянному полу поверх гудка. Рядом с ним появляется Джексон, жадно хватая тарелку.

— Спасибо, дядя Гарри, — восклицает он, направляясь обратно в свою спальню.

— Джек, ты же знаешь, что должен есть за столом! — зовет Стайлс ему вслед, прижимая телефон к груди.

— Мама сказала, что я должен закончить собирать вещи, — спорит Джексон. — Мы скоро уедем в лагерь!

— Он играл в лего весь прошлый вечер, вместо того, чтобы собрать вещи, — сообщает его сестра-близнец Аннабель, стоя с другой стороны.

— Я вижу, — говорит Гарри, вешая трубку и положив телефон на кухонную стойку, чтобы протянуть девочке ее тарелку. — Что насчет тебя, юная леди? Ты готова?

— Ага, — чопорно отвечает племянница, забираясь на свое место за столом. — Я уже давным-давно закончила. Мама даже отнесла мои сумки в машину.

— Дай пять, — улыбается кудрявый, хлопая по ее ладони, и затем наливает ей стакан апельсинового сока. — Не терпится поехать в лагерь, милая?

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Аннабель, ковыряя свой тост.

— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает он, приподнимая брови. Он забирает свой тост с яйцом и чашку чая, прежде чем присоединяется к ней за столом, закрывая ноутбук. — Это целые две недели вдали от твоей мамы и скучного старого меня.

— Ты не скучный, дядя Гарри, — хихикает девочка.

— О нет, я скучный, — смеется парень. — И тебе будет так весело в лагере, ты даже не будешь скучать по нам.

Какое-то время они едят в тишине.

— Но что если я никто не захочет дружить со мной? — робко спрашивает Аннабель.

Гарри поднимает взгляд на свою племянницу, его сердце сжимается, когда он видит ее огромные карие глаза и взволнованное выражение лица. Она вылитая Джемма, как и ее брат-близнец.

— Нервничать нормально, Аннабель, — искренне говорит Стайлс. — Но ведь не только ты будешь беспокоиться о том, что не сможешь завести друзей, да? Все будут чувствовать то же самое, особенно в первый день. Просто помни, что тебе нужно оставаться собой и всегда-

— Относиться к людям с добротой, — с улыбкой заканчивает девочка. — Ты всегда так говоришь, дядя Гарри.

— Потому что это правда!

Аннабель с нежностью закатывает глаза, избавляясь от остатков своего завтрака.

Парень слышит, как входная дверь открывается и закрывается.

— Аннабель, можешь пойти проверить своего брата? — спрашивает Джемма, когда заходит на кухню. — Нам скоро нужно будет выезжать.

— Хорошо, мама, — отвечает девочка, спрыгивая со стула и спускаясь по коридору, крича на своего близнеца.

— Твой завтрак готов, Джем, — говорит Гарри, указывая на ее тарелку на кухонной стойке. — Тем не менее, он определенно успел остыть. Вода в чайнике, должно быть, все еще горячая, если ты захочешь заварить чай.

— Холодные тосты с яйцами, мое любимое, — усмехнувшись говорит Джемма, забирая свою тарелку и ставя ее в микроволновку. — Спасибо тебе за то, что позаботился о завтраке, Хазз. Сегодня утром это очень помогло.

— Вот почему я здесь, — легко говорит он, положив пустые тарелки в раковину.

— Кстати об этом, — с опаской говорит девушка. — Ты уже подумал о том, что я говорила?

— Джем, я же сказал, — вздыхает кудрявый. — Я никуда не уеду. Я буду здесь столько, сколько это будет необходимо.

— Вот что я пытаюсь сказать тебе, Хазз, — нежно говорит сестра, сжимая его плечо. — Не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя весь прошлый год. Я не могу отблагодарить тебя достаточно за то, что ты просто отложил свою жизнь на потом ради нас, когда Питер ушел-

— Мудак, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Это про него, — с усмешкой соглашается она, доставая свой завтрак из микроволновки. — Тем не менее, Гарри, то, что ты сделал для меня и детей… Я никогда это не забуду-

— Мне это было в радость, — с трепетом вмешивается Стайлс. — Я все еще рад помогать вам, ты это знаешь, правда? Мне нравится быть здесь с вами.

— Я знаю, — с таким же трепетом говорит она. — Я знаю, поверь мне. Однако с нами теперь все хорошо, Гарри. Развод завершен, работа идет хорошо, дети чувствуют себя хорошо… У нас все в порядке. Я могу справиться и сама. Мы должны начать делать это сами. Сумасшедшие лагерные дни, когда я слишком занята, чтобы приготовить завтрак, в стороне.

Гарри смеется, сжимая свою кружку с чаем в руках:  
— То есть, что… ты выгоняешь меня? — спрашивает он, делая глоток и поглядывая на Джемму из-за кружки.

— Если мне придется, — многозначительно говорит Джемма, откусывая кусочек тоста. Она внимательно изучает его, пока жует. — Мы можем обсудить это, когда я вернусь из Бирмингема, но я серьезно, Хазз. Я говорю это со всей своей любовью, но тебе пора уходить. У тебя было столько планов после выпуска, я не хочу удерживать тебя больше.

— Ты меня не удерживаешь!

— Что насчет поездки, которую ты планировал давным давно, но так никуда и не поехал? Почему ты не можешь просто сделать это, Хазз? Ты молод, ты свободен, ты всегда говорил о том, как хочешь увидеть мир, с самого детства-

— Иисусе, Джем, мой чай еще даже не подействовал, — говорит он, потирая висок. — Ты можешь просто отвалить?

— Я имею в виду, что если ты хочешь остаться в Холмс Чапел и продолжить растрачивать свой потенциал в пекарне, то Робин завещал тебе коттедж. Мама сказала, что он станет твоим, как только ты захочешь, — продолжает девушка, игнорируя его пререкания.

— Это другое, — огрызается Гарри. — Я просто не могу взять и уйти со своей работы, чтобы путешествовать по миру, Джем! У меня есть обязанности.

— Барбара бы сказала то же самое, — объявляет старшая, приподнимая бровь. — Я знаю это. Она понимает, что ты просто топчешься на месте, Гарри. Разве ты не хочешь снова поступить на кондитерские курсы в Париже? Она бы хотела, чтобы ты воспользовался шансом сделать настоящую карьеру, которую ты не получишь в Холмс Чапел, это просто факт.

Кудрявый вздыхает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы:  
— Да, — в конце концов говорит он. — Да, хорошо. Мы можем поговорить об этом, когда ты вернешься? Давай не будем торопиться. Я не хочу просто взять и исчезнуть из жизни детей, как это сделал их отец, хорошо?

— Звучит неплохо, — кивает Джемма, положив свою тарелку в раковину. — Мы должны выезжать. Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?

— У нас исчез Wi-fi, — отвечает Гарри. — Парень из ремонтной мастерской в городе дал мне этот номер службы поддержки, но я звонил им все утро, и никто не отвечал. Но я постараюсь, я уверен, что они просто заняты с самого утра. Я обо всем позабочусь до твоего возвращения.

— Ты лучший, — говорит девушка, притягивая его в объятия и оставляя поцелуй на его щеке. — Спасибо.

— Конечно, — отвечает зеленоглазый, крепко прижимая ее к себе. Он отпускает ее и идет к плите, включая ее, чтобы заварить вторую чашку чая, в которой он так нуждается.

— Дети! — зовет Джемма из коридора. — Нам пора ехать! Идите попрощайтесь с дядей Гарри!

Аннабель и Джексон бегут по коридору, мальчик волочит за собой свой чемоданчик. Они оба врезаются в парня, обнимая его за талию.

— Пока, дядя Гарри, — восклицают они в унисон.

— Оооо, мои карапузы, — с нежностью говорит он, растрепывая их волосы. Он высвобождается из объятий и присаживается на корточки. — Я буду так сильно по вам скучать! Повеселитесь, хорошо? Пообещайте, что будете мне писать.

— Обещаем, — объявляет Джек.

— Постоянно, — торжественно говорит Аннабель. — Я напишу тебе уже сегодня.

Гарри чувствует, как на его глаза наворачиваются слезы, когда он обнимает своего племянника и племянницу на прощание.

— Люблю вас, — бормочет он, оставляя поцелуй на макушке девочки. — Помни, что я тебе говорил, хорошо?

— Я помню, — тихо говорит она. — Я тоже люблю тебя, дядя Гарри.

— Хорошо, хорошо, пойдемте, пока дядя Гарри не затопил весь дом своими слезами, — с нежностью говорит Джемма.

— Это нормально, когда мальчики плачут, мама! — встревает Джексон.

— Правильно, Джек, это нормально, — смеется Стайлс, смахивая слезу. — Для парней плакать — это очень мужественно, никогда не забывай это.

— Успокойся, я просто шучу, милый, — говорит Джемма сыну, взъерошивая ему волосы. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю, когда дядя Гарри плачет.

— Эй, — протягивает кудрявый, тыкая пальцами в ребра сестры.

Джемма визжит, отбегая от него, пока близнецы хихикают от восторга. Она берет чемодан сына в руки и открывает дверцу; близнецы выскакивают из дома и бегут к машине.

— Позвони, когда доберешься, — говорит Гарри, быстро обнимая сестру.

— Конечно, — с усмешкой отвечает Джемма, потянув за одну из кудряшек, прежде чем направиться к автомобилю. — Я вернусь завтра вечером, хорошо? Тогда мы сможем все обсудить.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, провожая ее до двери.

Гарри наблюдает, как девушка запихивает чемодан в багажник. Он стоит на крыльце и машет на прощание близняшкам, а Джемма садится в машину и заводит мотор. С гудком клаксона они выезжают с подъездной дорожки, оставляя его одного. Стайлс вздыхает, запирает дверь и возвращается на кухню, где во всю свистит чайник. Он выключает плиту и хватает свою кружку, выливая остатки первой чашки чая в раковину. Он кладет новый чайный пакетик и заливает его горячей водой. Пока он позволяет ему завариться, он открывает свой ноутбук и щелкает по Wi-Fi, хмурясь, когда их домашняя сеть все еще не подключается.

— Какого черта происходит, — бормочет Гарри, хватая телефон со стола и тут же нажимая на кнопку вызова. — Он же нормально работал вчера вечером.

Гудки идут, и идут, и идут.

— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии, — передразнивает он, окуная чайный пакетик в воду еще несколько раз, прежде чем достать его из кружки и выкинуть в мусорку. — Ваш звонок очень важен для нас.

Телефон продолжает звонить. И звонить. Этот звук издевается над ним, служба доверия даже не предоставляла ему элементарной любезности, чтобы поставить его на удержание. Это какая-то организация одного человека или что-то в этом роде?

— Вы меня не победите, мудилы, — говорит Гарри, зажимая телефон между виском и плечом, пока он добавляет молоко и одну ложку сахара в свой чай. Он окунает ложку в чашку, перемешивая это все. — Так что вам лучше бы просто ответить мне, потому что я не сдамся. Я буду звонить, и звонить, и звонить-

Внезапно на другом конце провода раздается щелчок, и Гарри так поражается, что телефон выскальзывает из его слабой хватки и со стуком падает на стойку.

— Упс! — выкрикивает он.

— …Привет? — из динамика раздается тонкий голос.

— Дерьмо! — восклицает кудрявый, нащупывая телефон. — Не вешайте трубку! Я звоню вам уже черт знает сколько, — он хватает телефон, прижимая к своему уху. — Привет! Я не могу найти интернет!

— Прости, о чем ты говоришь? — отвечает мужчина с северным акцентом.

— Мой интернет! Он исчез. Его не было все утро.

— Интернет? — растерянно спрашивает он.

— Да, — говорит Гарри, закатывая глаза. — Интернет! Или, если быть точным, только моя сеть Wi-Fi. Я имею в виду, не может же быть такого, чтобы весь чертов интернет растворился в воздухе, верно? Так куда же делась моя сеть?

— Сейчас 1203!

Стайлс оглядывается на часы рядом с раковиной.

— Хммм, а у меня только пол девятого? Я что, звоню в другую временную зону?

— Да, что-то типа того, — смеется мужчина.

— Дерьмо, — отвечает кудрявый, проводя рукой по волосам. — У меня уже почти закончился трафик на месяц. Как ты думаешь, они не снимут слишком много денег?

— Я даже думать об этом не хочу, приятель, — фыркает мужчина. — Слушай, откуда у тебя этот номер?

— Мне дал его парень из мастерской, — хмурится Гарри, взяв свою чашку чая и делая глоток. — Это же служба поддержки, правда? Он сказал, что здесь мне предоставят лучшую помощь. На самом деле, он сказал, что она лучшая во вселенной.

— Какой мужчина?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами парень. — Просто парень из ремонтной мастерской? Думаю, у него были светлые волосы? Серьезно, что это за служба поддержки такая?

— Я не-

— Я просто хочу узнать, какого черта происходит с моим Wi-fi, — говорит Гарри, подходя к своему ноутбуку и несколько раз щелкая на значок сети, как будто это изменило бы что-нибудь. — Я дома абсолютно один и меня ждет новый сезон «Натурал глазами гея», но я не смогу его посмотреть, если не будет работать Нетфликс, так ты поможешь мне или нет?

— Но я не… Это не… я, — заикается мужчина, тяжело вздохнув. — Ладно, ты пытался включить и выключить компьютер?

— Я не какой-то чертов идиот, приятель, — возмущается Гарри. — Конечно, я пробовал.

— Эй! Не нужно быть таким грубым! Я должен пройти все шаги по своему руководству.

Стайлс прикусывает щеку, чтобы побороть усмешку:  
— Прости, — отвечает он. — Какой следующий шаг?

— Ну… ты нажимал на значок Wi-fi?

— Разумеется, — отвечает Гарри, откладывая чашку в сторону. — Но только ради тебя, раз ты так мне помогаешь, я сделаю это снова.

— Я тронут, — язвит мужчина. — Тогда попробуй.

Гарри отодвигает свое кресло, устраиваясь поудобнее, и наводит курсор на значок Wi-Fi, ожидая увидеть, что там ничего нет. Однако, когда он нажимает на меню, появляется странная серия красных иероглифов. Экран компьютера мигает на секунду, и иероглифы исчезают, когда очень знакомая сеть «ДжеммаПлюсДва» занимает их место.

— Хей, ты что-то сделал? — спрашивает парень. — Сеть вернулась.

— Ох, да, — беззаботно отвечает мужчина. — Определенно сделал… что-то.

— Да, но мой компьютер сделал нечто странное? Мне все равно кажется, что это произошло, хотя вполне возможно, что я просто слишком долго смотрел на экран.

Гарри щелкает на сеть, хмурясь, когда пароль автоматически не заполняется: — Дерьмо, какой же пароль, — бормочет он, дергая себя за нижнюю губу и пытаясь вспомнить пароль.

— Ты не знаешь свой собственный пароль? — дразнится мужчина.

— Заткнись, у меня миллион паролей, — говорит он. — Дай мне секунду, чтобы вспомнить, какой мне нужен… ох! Вспомнил! Мы, Хорошо, — пальцы Гарри нажимают на нужные клавиши, когда он произносит вслух свою запоминалку, — Провели, Время, Не, Так, Ли, ноль, два, но-

— Что ты только что сказал? — перебивает его мужчина, его голос внезапно становится напряженным и пронзительным. Пальцы кудрявого скользят по клавишам.

— Блять, теперь я сбился, — говорит Стайлс, стирая все, что ввел до этого, и начиная заново. — Я просто так запоминаю пароли, дружище. В этом нет ничего особенного. Мы Хорошо Провели Время Не Так Ли ноль-

Раздается щелчок, и за этим следуют гудки.

Гарри оглядывается на телефон, хмурясь, когда видит, что вместо экрана вызова высвечивается его домашний экран:  
— Грубо, — бормочет он, набирая оставшиеся цифры для пароля.

Сеть подключается, и Стайлс может поклясться, что видит, как его экран мерцает снова, странные красные символы появляются на мониторе, но они исчезают прежде, чем он может даже по-настоящему увидеть их.

Кто-то стучится в дверь.

— Секунду, — зовет Гарри, щелкая по экрану своего компьютера и включая Нетфликс.

********

— Мисс Флэк, у нас еще один! — объявляет Гарри Маджи.

Кэролайн подходит к столу Маджи, ее шпильки стучат по полированному кафельному полу.

— Расскажи мне о нем, — говорит она, наклоняясь над его плечом и глядя на картинку, появившуюся на экране.

— Гарри Стайлс, — докладывает мужчина. — Мы точно определили его местонахождение, но, как по мне, он кажется немного своенравным. Очень умный, но только базовые компьютерные навыки.

— Все равно загружай его, — пожимает плечами Кэролайн. — Мы можем улучшить его навыки в процессе.

— Очень хорошо, — говорит Маджи, его пальцы порхают по клавиатуре. — Я сейчас отправлю ложкоголового.

— Маджи, — с насмешкой говорит она. — Мы называем их «сервера», а не «ложкоголовые». Если ты предпочтешь назвать их так еще раз, мне придется сообщить боссу.

— Да, мэм, — с грустью отвечает сотрудник. — Сервер отправлен. Расчетное время загрузки — десять минут.

********

Стук в дверь не останавливается. Напротив, частота ударов только увеличивается.

— Господи Боже мой, я иду, — наконец говорит Гарри, поставив кружку на стол, поспешив к двери. — Я слышу вас, не надо ломать чертову дверь.

Он распахивает дверь, открывая вид на парня примерно его возраста с маниакальной улыбкой на лице, одетого в коричневую монашескую тунику, его грудь опускается и поднимается, как будто он бежал сюда со всех ног.

Замечательно. Он открыл дверь какому-то религиозному фанатику. Когда же он начнет помнить о том, что надо пользоваться тем современным домофоном, который Джемма установила несколько месяцев назад?

— Здравствуйте? — неуверенно спрашивает кудрявый.

— Гарри Стайлс? — восклицает монах, затаив дыхание. — Гарри Эдвард Стайлс.

— Эмм, да?

— Гарри. Чертов. Стайлс, — улыбается монах, его яркие голубые глаза покрываются морщинками, когда он указывает на него. — Это ты! О Боже мой, это правда ты! Святое дерьмо.

— Да, это правда я. Что вам-

— Гарри! — вскрикивает монах. — Гарри, это я!

— Я кто?

— Доктор!

— Доктор кто?

— Да, именно! — радуется странный незнакомец, щелкая пальцами. — Вот как нужно делать это, Хазз!

Гарри растерянно пялится на него.

— Ой, да ладно, — отвечает Доктор, хлопая в ладоши. — Ты должен меня помнить.

— Никогда в жизни тебя не видел, приятель, — просто отвечает Гарри, медленно пытаясь закрыть дверь. — А сейчас, если ты не против, я просто-

— Гарри, давай же, просто подумай! Доктор!

— Что это вообще за имя такое? — спрашивает Гарри, откидываясь на дверь. — Доктор? Доктор _кто_?

— На самом деле, ты можешь называть меня… погоди. Прости. Можешь спросить это снова?

— Могу что? — запинается Гарри.

— Задай мне этот вопрос, — с нетерпением просит парень.

— Доктор кто?

— Еще раз, только с выражением, — объявляет Доктор, сжав руки в кулаки и двигая плечами.

— Доктор кто, — выдыхает Гарри.

Парень откидывает голову назад и смеется, Стайлс отказывается признавать, насколько чрезвычайно красивым кажется этот чудак, когда смеется.

— Прости, прости, — ахает Доктор, приходя в себя. — Знаешь, я никогда не задумывался, как сильно мне нравится, когда это произносят вслух. Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — сухо отвечает Гарри, захлопывая дверь у него перед носом.

— Эй, эй, эй, — восклицает мужчина, отчаянно стуча в дверь. — Гарри, прости, я отвлекся! Меня зовут Луи-

— Тогда почему ты сказал, что твое имя «Доктор»?

— Это… это длинная история, и я обещаю, что объясню… Я просто… Мне правда нужно поговорить с тобой! Пожалуйста, открой, Гарри!

— Уходи! — кричит Гарри на дверь. — Я не заинтересован в том, что ты продаешь!

— Я ничего не продаю! — спорит Луи.

— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь? Зачем ты вообще сюда пришел?

— Потому что ты позвонил мне, приятель!

— Что? — пищит Гарри, бросаясь к домофону и щелкая на маленький экранчик, который открывает вид на Луи, его нос кажется ненормально большим из-за того, как он приблизился к крошечной камере. — О чем ты?

— Ты не мог найти интернет, — объясняет парень, поправляя свои потрепанные волосы.

— Это был ты?

— Конечно это был я!

— Как ты добрался сюда так быстро? — с недоверием спрашивает Гарри.

— Я просто был в этом районе, — говорит Луи, отступая подальше и указывая на синюю будку за ним. — Я разговаривал с тобой по мобильному.

— Когда ты говоришь «мобильный», — говорит кудрявый. — Почему ты показываешь на эту будку?

— Потому что это удивительно точное описание, — смеется шатен.

Внутренности Гарри делают сальто, и он не может объяснить почему.

— Ладно, разговор окончен, — объявляет Стайлс, выключая камеру. — До свидания, Луи.

— Подожди! — он слышит крик Доктора.

Зеленоглазый качает головой, поворачиваясь и направляясь в гостиную. Он останавливается, когда слышит скрип со стороны лестницы.

— Привет? — спрашивает он, немного отступая. — Кто там?

Гарри оглядывается и видит Джемму, спускающуюся по ступенькам с абсолютно пустым выражением лица.

— Джем? — осторожно спрашивает Стайлс. — Ты что-то забыла?

— Я что-то забыла, — безэмоционально отвечает девушка.

Сердце кудрявого начинает колотиться в груди, и он делает шаг назад.

— Я не слышал, чтобы ты заходила, — озабоченно сказал он. — Ты использовала задний вход?

— Я использовала задний вход, — отвечает она, ее глаза пусты, когда она останавливается на второй ступеньке.

— Джем? Ч-что происходит?

Глаза Гарри расширяются от ужаса, когда голова его сестры начинает медленно разворачиваться на шее, открывая вид на вогнутое блюдо на том месте, где должен быть ее затылок. Те же странные красные иероглифы, которые парень видел на экране своего ноутбука, быстро бегут вниз по поверхности, похожей на чашу серебряной ложки.

— Какого чер-

Из ложкоголовой стреляет красный огонек, и Гарри падает на пол, как тряпичная кукла.

********

— Идиот, идиот, идиот, — бормочет Луи, рывком открывая дверь ТАРДИС и пробираясь через комнату управления. — Он никогда не был знаком с тобой раньше, почему ты подумал, что он будет знать тебя сейчас? Просто потому что он невозможный? Идиот.

Он с грохотом спускается по лестнице, направляясь по коридору к своей спальне. Он толкает дверь и идет прямо к набитому одеждой платяному шкафу, стягивая коричневое одеяние и бросая его на пол. Он распахивает двери и начинает рыться в своей несметной одежде.

— Не упоминая то, — бормочет Луи, кидая фиолетовый спортивный костюм на пол, — что ты все еще выглядишь, как чертов монах, — он добавляет еще несколько курток Адидас к куче на полу, вместе с несколькими парами удобных треников и порванных джинс в облипку. — Конечно он испугался!

Еще больше одежды летит на пол, пока он пытается подобрать идеальный образ.

— Я имею в виду, что монахи не крутые! Ты должен выглядеть круто, — говорит Луи. — Что выглядит- ох!

Он берет пару черных подтяжек в белый горошек.

— Подтяжки! — с восторгом выкрикивает Луи.

Он поднимает пару черных брюк и простую белую рубашку.

— Подтяжки это круто, — решительно говорит он, прикрепляя подтяжки к брюкам. Подойдя к зеркалу в полный рост, он натягивает рубашку, заправляет ее и застегивает до самого верха. Он подворачивает рукава до середины предплечий, а затем подтягивает подтяжки, хмурясь и изучая отражение в зеркале. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, удовлетворенно кивая.

Определенно круто.

Схватив пару простых черных туфель, он садится на край кровати и просовывает в них ноги, подворачивая нижнюю часть брюк, чтобы показать лодыжки. Он возвращается к зеркалу, проводит пальцами по волосам, пока они не выглядят искусно взъерошенными. Отбросив челку в сторону в последний раз, Луи усмехается, снова глядя на свое отражение.

Определенно, определенно круто.

Схватив брошенную одежду из кучи вещей, он нащупывает звуковую отвертку и, найдя ее, засовывает в карман. Он оглядывает беспорядок, который устроил в своей комнате, решая, что сможет убрать его позже, когда уладит все с Гарри. Он выбегает из своей комнаты, идет по коридору, поднимается по лестнице и выходит из ТАРДИС, хлопнув за собой дверью.

— Гарри? — зовет Луи, стуча в дверь и приподнимаясь к камере домофона. — Гарри?

— Привет?

— Видишь? Смотри, это я! Уже не монах! — Луи слегка крутит головой, демонстрируя свой новый наряд. — Нормальная одежда! Эм, мы можем сейчас поговорить?

— Я не понимаю, — звучит голос Гарри из домофона.

— Ой, да ладно. Это легко! Просто открой дверь, и мы сможем сделать по чашечке чая и поболтать!

— Я не знаю…

— Пожалуйста? — настаивает Луи. — Это важно!

— …где я.

— Что? — хмурится Луи, потягиваясь за звуковой отверткой.

— Я не понимаю, где я, — говорит парень, паника нарастает в его голосе. — Где я? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, где я, я не понимаю, где я.

— К черту, — бормочет Луи, доставая звуковую отвертку и используя ее, чтобы открыть дверь.

Он распахивает ее, и его сердца падают в пятки, когда он видит бессознательное тело парня на полу.

— Гарри!

— Я не понимаю, где я! — кричит голос Гарри.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — восклицает Луи, падая на колени и прижимая ухо к груди Стайлса. Он с облегчением вздыхает, когда слышит, что сердце все еще бьется, хотя пульс достаточно слабый. — Не снова. Я только нашел тебя, милый.

— Я не понимаю, где я! Я не понимаю! Где я? Я не понимаю, где я нахожусь!

Луи оглядывается, находя источник голоса парня. Его глаза в ужасе расширяются, когда он видит то, что похоже на девушку, только вот ее голова развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, с вогнутым экраном, где должна быть ее макушка. Испуганное лицо парня смотрит на него.

— Пожалуйста! Я не понимаю, где я!

Луи встает, целясь отверткой в женщину. Ее человеческая внешность исчезает, когда он посылает сигнал, открывая грубого вида серебристого робота в форме человеческого скелета.

— Передвигающаяся базовая станция, — размышляет Луи, его мозг лихорадочно работает. — Вот дерьмо! Wi-fi! Где же твой компьютер, Гарри?

Он сканирует территорию с помощью своей отвертки, вбегая обратно в гостиную, где находит открытый ноутбук кудрявого. Схватив его, он возвращается обратно в прихожую, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с парнем, изучая экран. Серия красных иероглифов проносится по нему, а внизу располагается индикатор выполнения, показывающий, что загрузка идет и завершена на шестьдесят процентов.

— Ох, нет, вы, блять, не посмеете, — заключает Луи, его пальцы проносятся по клавиатуре. — Не на этот раз!

********

— У нас проблема, — внезапно кричит Маджи, пялясь на экран компьютера.

— Что не так? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кэролайн, подходя к нему и заглядывая через его плечо.

— Гарри Стайлс, мэм, — говорит мужчина, вытирая каплю пота со лба, когда индикатор возвращается с шестидесяти процентов на пятьдесят. — Кажется, что кто-то пытается выкачать его назад?

— Это вообще возможно?

— В теории, да, — соглашается сотрудник, когда загрузка снижается до сорока. — Если загружаемый полностью не вошел в систему, тогда да, я полагаю… ну… это происходит, так что не только в теории, на самом деле!

— Тогда прекрати это, имбецил, — кричит Флэк. — Это приказ! Мы уже загрузили в него важные знания!

— Я пытаюсь, я пытаюсь, — пищит Маджи, быстро печатая, в попытках противодействовать хакеру, даже когда индикатор выполнения начинает уменьшаться быстрее. — Кто бы не взламывал систему, он явно знает, что делает.

Индикатор едва ли увеличивается, прежде чем снова начинает уменьшаться в еще более быстром темпе.

— Черт подери, — ругается он.

— Мы теряем его! Сделай что-нибудь!

— Я не знаю, как они делают это, мэм, — восклицает парень. — Такого никогда не происходило раньше!

Ползунок возвращается у нулю, и слова «загрузка отменена» загораются на экране красными буквами.

— В мой офис через пятнадцать минут, мистер Маджи, — командует женщина. — Я вызову босса на совещание, и тебе придется объяснить, в чем дело.

Кэролайн разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в свой кабинет, уже набирая руководителю по мобильному телефону.

— Подождите! — выкрикивает Гарри. — Похоже, хакер оставил нам сообщение.

Кэролайн останавливается, сбрасывая звонок, и возвращается обратно к столу работника.

— Ну? — огрызается она. — Что там?

Маджи поворачивает к ней монитор компьютера, чтобы она смогла увидеть надпись. Внутренности женщины превращаются в лед.

**Под моей защитой. По-доброму, отъебитесь. — Доктор.**

— Кто… кто этот Доктор? — взволнованно спрашивает парень.

— Это тебя не касается, — ледяным голосом отвечает Кэролайн. — Мне нужны все данные, которые объясняют, как это могло произойти. Немедленно. У нас нет лишнего времени. И разузнай, как вернуть Стайлса обратно.

— Д-да, мисс Флэк, — заикается Маджи.

Кэролайн разворачивается на каблуках, яростно выметаясь прочь из комнаты, и идет в направлении своего кабинета. Она нажимает первый номер из экстренных вызовов.

— Да?

— Сэр, тот, о ком вы меня предупреждали. Он здесь. Доктор здесь.

********

С базовой станции доносится жужжащий звук, когда она наконец выключается. Гарри вдруг громко вдыхает воздух, плюхается на бок и кашляет.

— Гарри! — кричит Луи, убирая ноутбук в сторону и бросаясь к парню, склонившись над ним. — Слава Богу.

Стайлс со стоном ложится на спину, снова глубоко вздыхая и оглядываясь на шатена, его взгляд затуманенный и несфокусированный. Шатен нежно убирает волосы с его лба.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — успокаивающе говорит Доктор, проводя большим пальцем по его скуле. — Ты в порядке, ты вернулся. Все будет хорошо, Гарри.

— Доктор Лу, — бормочет парень.

— Да, это я, — усмехается Луи. — Привет.

— У меня болит голова, — бормочет Гарри. — Устал.

— Представляю насколько, — мягко говорит он. — Давай уложим тебя в постель, хорошо?

— Для начала ты должен сводить меня на ужин, — Стайлс вяло улыбается.

Сердца Повелителя Времени пропускают удар, когда он внезапно вспоминает, как почти теми же самыми словами они обменялись на заснеженной крыше в 1892. Он тяжело сглотнул, глубоко вздыхая.

— Где твоя комната, милый?

— Первая по коридору наверху, — сонно отвечает он.

— Тебе придется помочь мне, Хазз, — говорит Луи. — Ты можешь встать?

— Не знаю.

— Давай попробуем, — подбадривает его шатен. Он нежно тянет Гарри за руку. — Держись за мою шею, хорошо?

Стайлс обвивает руками шею мужчины, крепко сжимая его, а Луи обнимает его за узкую талию. Кудрявый утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Доктора, тихо хихикая, его дыхание щекочет кожу старшего. Голубоглазый вздрагивает, когда мурашки пробегают по всему его телу.

— Раз, два, три, — отсчитывает Луи, напрягая мышцы бедер и поднимая парня на ноги. Гарри неустойчиво шатается, его тело крепко прижимается к нему. — Держись, Бэмби, — хихикает он, сжимая его бедра.

— Я не Бэмби, — дуется он.

— Нет, Бэмби, — нежно дразнится Доктор, осторожно двигая его, чтобы они стояли бок о бок, рука Гарри лежит у него на плече, в то время как шатен крепко держит его за талию, чтобы поддержать его. — У тебя такие длинные ноги. Прямо как у Бэмби. Готов подняться по ступенькам?

— Ладно, — зевает Гарри.

Медленно, но уверенно, они поднимаются по лестнице, Стайлс опирается на Луи всем своим телом.

— Сюда, — говорит он, указывая на приоткрытую дверь, когда они поднимаются наверх.

Повелитель Времени открывает дверь ногой, направляя парня внутрь.

— Мы на месте, милый, — говорит Луи, подводя его к кровати. — Ты сделал это.

— Ура, — слабо радуется кудрявый, переворачиваясь на спину и ложась в позе морской звезды на середине кровати.

— Где ванная, Гарри? — спрашивает старший, нежно заправляя кудряшку за его милое маленькое ушко. — У тебя есть парацетамол?

— Напротив по коридору, под раковиной, — вздыхает Стайлс, подтягивая подушку под голову.

Луи хватает пустой стакан с прикроватной тумбочки, пересекает холл и находит ванную, открывая аптечку под раковиной. Он находит маленькую бутылочку парацетамола на верхней полке. Закрыв шкафчик, он наполняет стакан водой из-под крана и направляется обратно через холл в комнату Гарри.

— Хазз, я принес-

Доктор останавливается, мягко улыбаясь и прислоняясь к дверному косяку. Младший крепко спит, слегка приоткрыв рот. Подойдя на цыпочках к прикроватному столику, он ставит стакан и бутылку так, чтобы парень мог дотянуться до них, когда проснется. Шатен подходит к изножью кровати, осторожно стягивает со Стайлса черные ботинки «Челси» и ставит их на пол. Его глаза путешествуют по телу Гарри, рассматривая его узкие черные брюки, свободную бледно-голубую рубашку в темно-синюю полоску, которая немного похожа на пижаму. Кудрявый, кажется, чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, поэтому Луи оставляет его в покое, не желая снимать с него одежду без его согласия. Он поднимает одеяло с того места, где оно было сбито вокруг лодыжек парня, и надежно укутывает его.

— Сладких снов, милый, — шепчет он, оставляя поцелуй на лбу Гарри. — Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. Я не позволю чему-либо случится с тобой.

Когда Луи собирается выключить свет, его взгляд падает на излюбленную книгу парня на прикроватном столике, корешок которой треснул, а уголки твердой обложки потерлись. Он улыбается, поднимая её, проводя пальцами по радужным спиралям и синим буквам.

 _«Где тебе предстоит побывать, »_ — читает Луи, улыбаясь на спящий образ Гарри, когда он открывает книгу.

Улыбка шатена становится шире, когда он смотрит на внутреннюю сторону обложки, слова «Собственность Гарри Стайлса, 5 лет» написаны сверху зеленым карандашом, все его последующие годы жизни написаны под ним, почерк меняется по мере того, как парень взрослеет, останавливаясь в возрасте 24 лет, чернила яркие и свежие на странице.

— Двадцать четыре, да? — тихо спрашивает он. Кудрявый посапывает в ответ. — Да, выпьем за вас, мистер Робинсон. Мы можем поговорить об этом позже.

Луи переворачивает страницу и находит ярко-оранжевый листок, прижатый к титульному листу. Он осторожно берет его в руки, вертит и изучает на свету. Он вдыхает его аромат, а затем высовывает язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус, но его лицо морщится, когда он делает это. Покачав головой, он осторожно кладет его обратно в книгу, перелистывая остальные страницы, находя между ними другие вещи: детский рисунок фигуры, состоящей из палочек и кружочка с каштановыми волосами, стоящей на вершине Земли, пожелтевшую открытку из Греции со словами «Жаль, что ты не здесь» на обороте и потрепанный список стран, которые нужно ПОСЕТИТЬ, ни одна из них не отмечена галочкой. Когда он перелистывает последнюю страницу, он находит два письма из кондитерской школы в Париже, одно поздравляет Гарри с его принятием, а другое выражает сожаление, что он снят с программы по личным обстоятельствам. Луи хмурится, закрывает книгу и кладет ее обратно на стол, стараясь, чтобы ни одно из сокровищ парня не выпало.

— Ты все еще нигде не был, правда? — мягко говорит Доктор, изучая красивое лицо кудрявого, такое мирное и детское, когда он спит. — Ну, мы это исправим, я обещаю, — клянется он, выключая свет и закрывая дверь.

********

Гарри стонет, медленно моргая, открывая глаза и вытягивая руки над головой. Ему кажется, будто его сбил грузовик или будто он просто проснулся с жутким похмельем, а может, и то и другое, и он понятия не имеет почему. Потирая сонные глаза, Стайлс садится, чувствуя себя невероятно дезориентированным, когда смотрит в окно и видит ночное небо.

_Что, черт возьми, произошло?_

Лампа горит на прикроватном столике, отбрасывая мягкий свет по всей комнате. Там его ждут стакан воды и бутылёк парацетамола, а также вазочка с маргаритками, явно собранными в саду за домом. Рядом с ними стоит тарелка с бисквитами «Джемми Доджерс», причем от одного печенья был откушен большой кусок, как будто его навестил Санта-Клаус или что-то в этом роде.

Гарри улыбается, открывая бутылочку, вытряхивая две таблетки и запивая их водой. Он хватает бисквит и откусывает кусочек, наслаждаясь вкусом песочного печенья и малины на языке. Кудрявый слышит шум, доносящийся с подъездной дорожки, он хмурится и вылезает из постели, слегка пошатываясь от головной боли. Он подходит к окну, отодвигает щеколду и распахивает его, улыбаясь глядя на открывшееся внизу зрелище.

Луи сидит на подъездной дорожке, прямо перед своей синей будкой, на которой ярко горит фонарь, отбрасывая вокруг себя море света. Он склонился над чем-то, похожим на набор серебряных трубок, устроенных в виде скелета человека, и бормочет что-то себе под нос, разбирая его. Он сменил монашеский костюм и выглядит довольно элегантно в черных брюках, белой рубашке и подтяжках в горошек. Необъяснимое чувство тепла трепещет в груди Гарри, когда он смотрит, как парень поправляет свою челку в сторону, печатая что-то на ноутбуке Стайлса.

— Привет, — наконец зовет его младший.

Доктор вздрагивает, слегка размахивая руками, прежде чем встать и посмотреть на него.

— Привет, — отвечает Луи с восхитительной улыбкой на лице, у уголков его глаз появляются морщинки. — Тебе уже лучше, Гарри?

— Я был в кровати, — сообщает он.

— Да, — кивает шатен.

— Я не помню, как в ней оказался.

— Нет, — отвечает старший, засовывая руки в карманы и шаркая своими туфлями по тротуару. — Я и не думал, что вспомнишь.

Гарри качает головой. Они долгое время пялятся друг на друга.

— Так что я пропустил?

— Достаточно много всего, на самом деле, — нетерпеливо говорит Луи, вытаскивая из кармана маленький блокнот и перелистывая страницы. — Звонила Джемма, она отвезла близняшек в лагерь и хотела, чтобы ты знал, что Аннабель сразу же с кем-то познакомилась, — он переворачивает страницу. — Твоя мама звонила, чтобы поговорить с тобой о _Танцах со звездами_. У меня тут об этом несколько страниц, она очень расстроилась из-за того, кто покинул проект прошлым вечером. Я пообещал ей, что разберусь во всех заговорах, связанных с голосованием, и свяжусь с ней как можно скорее.

Гарри качает головой, пытаясь скрыть усмешку.

— Я помыл всю посуду на кухне, — продолжает парень, продолжая перелистывать страницы блокнота, раскачиваясь туда и обратно на каблуках. — Убрал тот стук, который издавала стиральная машина, расставил твои DVD в алфавитном порядке и по жанрам, оптимизировал фотосинтез на клумбе и собрал квадроцикл.

— Что собрал?

— Я нашел в гараже разобранный квадроцикл! Я собрал его для тебя.

— Я так не думаю, — хихикает Гарри. — Там ничего не было, дружище.

— Святое дерьмо, я что, только что изобрел квадроцикл?

Кудрявый хихикает, обнаружив, что полностью очарован этим смехотворно красивым и странным человеком. Доктор улыбается ему, проводя рукой по волосам. Они замолкают на мгновение, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.

— Что со мной произошло, Луи? — робко спрашивает Гарри.

— А ты не помнишь? — спрашивает парень, подходя ближе к дому и оглядывая его.

Гарри качает головой:  
— Я был напуган, — признается он. — Очень напуган. Я не знал, где нахожусь.

— А теперь знаешь?

— Да, — кивает Стайлс.

— Это хорошо, — отвечает Доктор, мягко улыбаясь.

Гарри зевает.

— Тебе лучше лечь спать, — комментирует Луи. — У тебя был длинный день. Тебе не о чем волноваться, потому что сейчас ты в безопасности, Гарри. Обещаю, с тобой ничего не случится.

Шатен поворачивается на каблуках и возвращается к складному стулу у синей будки, после чего садится на него, растягивая ноги. Стайлс с удивлением наблюдает за ним.

— Ты что меня охраняешь?

— Ну… да, — спокойно заявляет Луи. — Похоже на то.

Гарри улыбается, качая головой:  
— Ты серьезно собираешься просидеть там всю ночь?

— Да, — отвечает он, его яркие голубые глаза сияют. — Я не сдвинусь с этого места.

Стайлс верит ему.

— С чем ты предпочитаешь пить чай?

— Просто с молоком, а что? — спрашивает Луи, хмурясь.

— Потому что если мы собираемся просто сидеть здесь всю ночь, то нам нужно немного чая, не так ли? Я сейчас спущусь.

********

Кэролайн изучает записи с камер видеонаблюдения, расставленных по улице, прожигая взглядом синюю будку.

— Как я понимаю, этот парень в доме, — говорит она Маджи.

— Да, — отвечает он, приближая видео на мужчину, который откинулся на коробку. — Похоже, он твердо решил защищать его.

— Тогда тебе нужно придумать нечто креативное, — заявляет женщина, оглядываясь на свой планшет и поднимая ползунок уровня IQ. — Активируй всю деревню, если придется. Просто поймай этого мальчишку.

********

— Две чашки чая на подходе, — кричит Гарри, сжимая две кружки в руках и направляясь по подъездной дорожке к Луи, сидящему рядом с ТАРДИС. Шатен стряхивает пыль со второго складного стула, который он захватил из гаража, и улыбается, когда замечает, что Стайлс переоделся, сменив полосатую пижамную рубашку на фиолетовую с узором из белых звезд.

— Твое здоровье, милый, — говорит старший, принимая белую кружку с радугой.

— Я отдал тебе свою любимую кружку, — подмигивает кудрявый, располагаясь на стуле.

— Это большая честь для меня, — смеется он. — Ты переоделся.

— Так же, как и ты, — улыбается Стайлс. — Мне нравятся подтяжки. Они подходят тебе намного больше, чем монашеская туника.

— Спасибо, — радостно говорит Луи, потягивая за одну из подтяжек. — Подтяжки это круто.

— Очень круто, — соглашается Гарри, делая глоток чая.

Мужчина поднимает пачку конфет со своих колен, протягивая его зеленоглазому:  
— Хочешь «Jelly Babies»?

— Конечно, — легко говорит он, роясь в пакете и доставая красную мармеладку. — Тем не менее, я должен сказать, что больше предпочитаю золотых мишек «Haribo».

— Убирайся, — командует Доктор. — Эта дружба кончена.

Стайлс заливается смехом, его ямочки образуют глубокие кратеры на его щеках. Внутренности шатена делают небольшое сальто.

— Мне нравится твой дом, — сообщает Луи, когда парень перестает смеяться.

— Ох, — говорит он, доставая еще одну мармеладку из упаковки. — Спасибо, но он не мой. Это дом моей сестры. Она пережила довольно сложный развод, так что я переехал сюда, чтобы помочь с детьми.

— Верно, верно, глупый я, — говорит старший, делая глоток своего идеально заваренного чая. — Заботишься о детях, так же как-

Луи останавливается, решая, что сейчас _определенно_ не лучшее время, чтобы упоминать о том, что они уже встречались три раза.

— Так же как что? — спрашивает Гарри, его зеленые глаза полны любопытства.

— Так же… так же, как сделал бы хороший брат, — неуверенно заканчивает он.

Стайлс пьет свой чай, его брови сдвинулись, как будто он не верит ему по-настоящему. Голубоглазый откашливается и улыбается ему, на что парень улыбается в ответ.

— Так ты собираешься объяснять, что произошло со мной? — спрашивает Гарри, переводя тему.

— Точно, — торжественно говорит Луи. — Ты позвонил мне, потому что твое подключение к Wi-fi вело себя странно, да?

— Да, — кивает он.

— Что-то находится внутри Wi-fi, — объясняет шатен. — Подумай об этом, Гарри! Весь мир окутан Wi-fi, все зависимы от него, подключаемся к сети, даже не проверяя систему безопасности, знаешь? Предположим, что-то пробралось внутри него. Предположим, что что-то живет внутри него, собирает человеческие разумы, извлекает их с какой-то гнусной целью. Только представь! Человеческие души, застрявшие как мухи во всемирной паутине, просто застрявшие там навсегда и умоляющие о помощи.

— Разве ты только что не описал Твиттер?

Луи заливается смехом, и Стайлс выглядит чрезвычайно довольным его реакцией.

— Я думал о Тамблере, но да, Твиттер более подходящее сравнение.

— Но что это такое? — спрашивает Гарри, толкая ногой разобранную базовую станцию с логотипом «SycoTech», выгравированном на руке.

— Это как передвигающаяся базовая станция или роутер, — объясняет он, хватая ноутбук и показывая ему экран. — Она пыталась загрузить тебя. Почти удалось, но я смог остановить ее, взломав главный компьютер. Сейчас я просто пытаюсь понять, куда он тебя загружал. Я исследовал эту компанию «SycoTech», но ничего не смог найти. Как будто их вообще не существует.

— Ты пытался отследить по IP адресу? Ты используешь VPN? Возможно, ты можешь настроить зеркалирование, что можно будет замаскировать под системного администратора!

— Ты что, какой-то компьютерный гений, Стайлс? — улыбается Луи.

Шатен вздрагивает, вспоминая ответ лейтенанта Стайлса на этот самый вопрос.

_«Не знаю. А есть имя для сногсшибательного гения, которое звучит скромно и немного сексуально?»_

Иисусе, это знатно ебет мозги.

— Что это за выражение лица? — спрашивает Гарри, маленькая морщинка собирается между его бровями.

— Н-ничего, — заикается Доктор, качая головой, приказывая себе взять себя в руки.

Кудрявый терпеливо ждет с любопытством на его лице.

— Я просто подумал, — начинает старший. — Компьютер может взломать другой компьютер, да? Тогда, что, если живой, разумный компьютер что-то вроде… взламывает людей? Редактирует их. Переписывает их, как новое программное обеспечение?

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты хоть раз в своей жизни произносил слово «зеркалирование», Гарри?

— Нет, никогда, — признается он, нервно посмеиваясь. — Я… я даже не знаю, откуда это взялось. Почему теперь я знаю дохуя всякой информации о компьютерах?

— Тебя загрузили на какое-то время, — размышляет Луи, волосы на его затылке резко становятся дыбом. — Где бы ты ни был, ты забрал что-то с собой. Что-то… что-то, что тебе вряд ли позволят оставить.

Доктор внезапно чувствует, будто за ними наблюдают. Поставив кружку на тротуар, он встает и оглядывает дорогу. Его сердце начинает колотиться в груди, когда он замечает человека на другой стороне улицы, стоящего прямо под уличным фонарем, его лицо отбрасывает тень.

— Гарри, — ровным голосом говорит шатен, не сводя глаз с мужчины. — Ты. Я. В будку. Сейчас.

— Извини?

— Доверься мне, ты поймешь как только попадешь туда.

— О да, не сомневаюсь, — недоверчиво фыркает Гарри.

— Гарри, пожалуйста! — настаивает Луи, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Что это вообще за будка? — давит Стайлс. — Откуда у тебя полицейская будка?

— Гарри! — нетерпеливо вскрикивает старший, хватая парня за руку и поднимая его на ноги.

— Это как будка для поцелуев?

— Что? — пищит Доктор.

— Так вот чем ты занимаешься! Ошиваешься в округе и просишь милых мальчиков зайти в свою будку для поцелуев? — с озорством спрашивает Гарри, делая глоток чая. — Знаешь, Лу, ты слишком торопишь события.

— Заткнись, ты не настолько милый!

— Я очаровательный, — дерзко говорит Стайлс. — Просто признай это-

— Гарри, оглянись вокруг! — восклицает Луи, когда свет в соседних домах начинает включаться. — Посмотри на свет!

Глаза парня расширяются, и он крепко хватает руку шатена, подходя ближе:  
— Что происходит? — испуганно спрашивает он. — Wi-fi что, включает свет? Как какая-то автоматическая система?

— Нет, свет включают люди, — отвечает Доктор. — А людей включает вай-фай.

Мужчина на улице пялится на них, его голова начинает медленно поворачиваться, пока полностью не разворачивается лицом назад.

— Что это это за херня? — вскрикивает Гарри, прижимаясь поближе к Луи.

— Еще одна базовая станция, ты уже видел такую, помнишь?

— Но раньше я видел свою сестру! — восклицает он.

— Ты что?

— Это было моей сестрой! Ну, по крайней мере, я думал, что это она, пока ее голова не начала разворачиваться как в чертовом _Экзорцисте_!

— Они, должно быть, взяли образ из твоего подсознания, — говорит старший, ударяя ладонью по своему лбу, а затем хватает ноутбук, закрывая его. — Активный камуфляж. Дерьмо, почему я не подумал об этом раньше? Они могут быть где угодно!

Над ними раздается рев, когда издалека приближается свет, опускаясь все ниже и ниже.

— Луи, что это, блять, такое? — говорит Гарри, оглядываясь.

— О Боже мой, в самолетах есть Wi-fi!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что на нас падает ебаный самолет?

— Сейчас мы представляем собой отличную мишень! — кричит Луи, подбегая к двери ТАРДИС. — Ты. Я. Будка. Сейчас!

Доктор распахивает дверь, утаскивая Гарри за собой. Внутри включается свет.

— Какого черта? — восклицает он, хватаясь за перила балкона, остатки чая проливаются на пол, когда его кружка с грохотом падает на землю.

— Да, это космический корабль, — поспешно говорит шатен, отбрасывая в сторону осколки фарфора и толкая парня к пульту. Он выдвигает ящик стола и бросает туда ноутбук. — Он называется ТАРДИС. Да, он больше внутри. Нет, мне некогда говорить об этом.

— Но… но… но, это, — заикается Стайлс, оглядывая комнату управления.

— Тихо, — командует Луи, похлопывая парня по макушке, когда он набирает несколько команд и бросает дроссель. — Мне нужно сконцентрироваться. Короткие прыжки всегда трудно настраивать.

— Больше. Внутри! — ахает Гарри. — Реально, блять, больше внутри! Какого черта?

ТАРДИС вздрагивает, отбрасывая их назад. Голубоглазый хватается за перекладину на краю консоли, чтобы они не упали.

— Пошли, — улыбается он.

— Что? Мы собираемся пойти обратно? Туда, где нас поджидают плохие парни?

— Мы переместились! Это корабль, Гарри, мы улетели!

— Подальше от самолета, да?

— Не совсем, — восклицает Луи, распахивая дверь и спотыкаясь в узком проходе самолета, младший следует за ним. Все пассажиры перевернулись на своих сиденьях, полностью потеряв сознание.

— Как мы попали сюда? — кричит парень, прижимаясь к двери туалета.

— Это космический корабль, я уже говорил тебе, — говорит шатен, хватая его за руку и оттаскивая от двери.

— Это что, тот самолет? Мы правда на самолете, который падал на нас? — задыхается Стайлс. — О Боже мой, Луи, все пассажиры что _умерли_?

— Они просто спят, — зовет Луи через плечо. — Их отключил Wi-fi, не обращай на них внимания! Они в порядке!

Они добираются до кабины, где стюардессы пристегнуты ремнями безопасности к сиденьям с обеих сторон, обе без сознания. Доктор дергает дверь, только чтобы обнаружить, что она заперта. Самолет трясется в воздухе, в верхних отсеках повсюду валится багаж. Стайлс кричит, хватая парня за плечо.

— Луи, какого хуя мы делаем на падающем самолете?

— Всех спасаем, разумеется, — отвечает он, доставая звуковую отвертку и открывая дверь в кабину.

Как он и ожидал, оба пилота спят в своих сидениях. Луи карабкается к пульту управления, используя отвертку на различных инструментах.

— Что происходит? — кричит Гарри, вцепившись в спинку кресла второго пилота. — Это все по-настоящему? Я все еще сплю, да? Это не может происходить!

— Ой, это происходит, детка, — говорит шатен, проверяя высотомер и кладя отвертку в карман. — Я Доктор. Я инопланетянин с другой планеты, с планеты Галлифрей, если быть точным. Мне почти 1100 лет, у меня два сердца, и я понятия не имею, как управлять ебаным самолетом, а ты?

— Нет!

— Замечательно! — подбадривает он, хватаясь за руль. — Тогда давай делать это вместе! Давай, держи, я не могу сделать это в одиночку!

— Блять, ладно, — бормочет Стайлс, карабкаясь за ним и прижимаясь ближе, когда он кладет свои руки прямо рядом с руками парня на руль, крепко сжимая его.

— Хорошо, тяни вверх, — командует Луи, скрипя зубами и опираясь всем весом на Гарри.

Их руки дрожат от напряжения, когда самолет ревет под ними, их костяшки пальцев белеют. Капли пота стекают по виску старшего, когда весь фюзеляж грохочет, пытаясь подняться. Шатен не сводит глаз с линии горизонта на приборной панели, желая, чтобы она выровнялась. Теперь он видит очертания домов, которые становятся все ближе и ближе.

— Боже, — кричит Гарри, растягивая слово на много-много слогов (Луи перестает считать на пяти). — Мы не сможем это сделать, о мой Бог!

Доктор просматривает огромную панель управления, мысленно сравнивая ее с расположением рычагов в ТАРДИС. Его взгляд падает на дроссель, и он торжествующе вскрикивает.

— Держись, Хазз! — кричит он, хватаясь за дроссель и максимально потянув его вверх.

Самолет вздрагивает, когда двигатель взвывает в протесте. Шатен крепко зажмуривается, задерживая дыхание, и еще сильнее прижимается к зеленоглазому, изо всех сил дергая его.

— Мы поднимаемся! — восклицает Гарри после, должно быть, самых долгих десяти секунд за всю долгую жизнь Луи. — Святое дерьмо, Лу, мы поднимаемся!

Старший разражается смехом, все его тело расслабляется, когда он снова падает в объятия парня. Стайлс крепко прижимается к нему, утыкаясь лбом в плечо мужчины, его грудь вздымается, когда он пытается отдышаться.

— Видишь, — смеется Доктор, протягивая руку и зарывая ее в кудряшки парня, успокаивающе поглаживая кожу головы. — Управлять самолетом проще простого. Как ты думаешь, сделать победный вираж будет слишком?

— Я правда, блять, убью тебя, — фыркает Гарри в его шею.

Луи хихикает, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не поцеловать младшего в лоб. Вместо этого он роется в кармане в поисках звуковой отвертки, а затем вытаскивает ее и направляет на панель управления, как раз туда, где мигает красным огонек сети Wi-Fi. Свет мигает, и через несколько секунд пилоты начинают приходить в себя.

— Какого черта здесь происходит? — спрашивает пилот, его глаза расширяются.

— Ну, для начала, я блокирую ваш Wi-fi, чтобы вы проснулись, — поспешно объясняет шатен, отступая от пульта. — Но, знаете что, не хотите ли порулить? Вам нужно вести самолет. Но не включайте Wi-fi. Хазз, пойдем?

Луи берет парня за руку и ведет его в заднюю часть самолета, но до этого останавливается у тележки и хватает две маленькие бутылки виски, подмигивая растерянной стюардессе. Он уверенно идет по проходу, улыбается и кивает растерянным пассажирам, даже останавливается, чтобы помочь пожилой даме положить багаж обратно на полку. Как только они возвращаются в ТАРДИС, он бросает одну из бутылок Гарри, который неуклюже ловит ее.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе могло понадобиться это, — нежно говорит Доктор, набирая какие-то команды и щелкая рычагом. ТАРДИС гудит, когда взлетает, а Гарри тупо наблюдает за всем процессом, открывая бутылку и делая глоток. — Твое здоровье, — говорит он, открывая свою бутылку и жадно глотая жидкость. Он с удивлением наблюдает, как Стайлс допивает остатки своей.

— Хорошо, — говорит Гарри, вытирая рот и вздрагивая. — Когда ты собираешься рассказать мне, какого черта здесь происходит?

— За завтраком, — подмигивает Луи, опуская тот же рычаг. ТАРДИС чуть-чуть шатается, когда они приземляются.

— О нет, Луи, — угрожает кудрявый, указывая на него пальцем. — Я не буду ждать до завтрака, ты расскажешь мне, какого хуя происходит, прямо сейчас!

— Это машина времени, Гарри, — ухмыляется старший, направляясь к двери. — Тебе никогда не нужно ждать до завтрака.

********

— Я не понимаю, как эта полицейская будка могла просто _исчезнуть_! — кричит Кэролайн, несколько прядей светлых волос выбиваются из ее некогда идеального французского твиста. Она стоит посреди главной комнаты наблюдения и загрузки, яростно озираясь по сторонам, в то время как все рабочие избегают ее взгляда, сосредоточившись на экранах своих компьютеров.

— Мне нужны записи с камер видеонаблюдения в Холмс Чапел, — командует она. — Черт, со всех камер в стране. Мне плевать, если вы останетесь здесь на всю ночь, никто не пойдет спать, пока не найдет их!

********

Луи толкает дверь ТАРДИС, и лучи солнца проникают внутрь.

— Пошли, Хазз, — улыбается он, хватая феску с вешалки у двери и выходит на улицу.

Гарри следует за ним, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, когда он закрывает дверь. Как только его глаза привыкают к освещению, челюсть парня отвисает, когда он понимает, что они находятся на Южном берегу, где Темза блестит в утреннем свете, а Лондонский глаз маячит перед ними. Небольшая толпа собралась вокруг ТАРДИС, хлопая и аплодируя, когда шатен кланяется. Стайлс прислоняется к будке, проводя пальцами по белому значку скорой помощи Сент-Джона на двери.

— Спасибо, спасибо, — кланяется Доктор восторженной толпе. Он кружится, протягивая феску перед собой. — Да, это волшебная синяя будка! Ваши пожертвования с благодарностью принимаются!

Кудрявый пытается подавить ухмылку, когда люди начинают кидать в нее монетки. Луи улыбается ему, его носик очаровательно сморщивается.

— Пенни, фунты, все что есть! И все могут пожать руку моему очаровательному ассистенту! Давай же, Гарри, откланяйся нам!

Младший смеется и делает реверанс. Шатен подходит к нему, его голубые глаза сверкают.

— Мы в Лондоне, Лу! — восторженно шепчет он.

— Да, я знаю, — улыбается Доктор, протягивая ему феску. — Продолжай собирать деньги, нам нужно набрать на завтрак. Я сбегаю в гараж!

— Гараж? — недоумевает Гарри. — Как-

— Больше внутри, помнишь? — зовет Луи через плечо, запрыгивая обратно в ТАРДИС.

Стайлс продолжает собирать монеты и случайные записки из небольшой толпы, благодаря всех с широкой улыбкой. Через несколько минут раздается грохот, и мужчина выезжает из ТАРДИС на мотоцикле и останавливается прямо рядом с Гарри. Толпа охает и ахает, кто-то даже бросает в феску двадцатифунтовую банкноту.

— Нам по пути, куколка? — ухмыляется старший, поправляя свой визор и протягивая парню розовый шлем.

Кудрявый издает смешок, меняя феску на шлем. Луи складывает все их заработанные деньги в маленький мешочек и кладет его в сумку рядом с ноутбуком.

— Разве у меня есть другой выбор, папочка, — отвечает Гарри, застегивая ремень. [прим. переводчика: в оригинале «daddy-o» — английский слэнг 50-60-х, обращение к мужчине которое использовалось среди субкультур хипстеров и битников, но в современности обычно имеет ироничное значение, что-то вроде «чувак» или «приятель»]

Доктор хихикает, откидывая голову назад:  
— Поверить не могу, что ты только что назвал меня папочкой.

— Эй, — протягивает Стайлс, забираясь на заднее сиденье мотоцикла. — Что еще я должен был сказать, когда ты вышел оттуда, выглядя как лидер преступной группировки? Не хватает только кожаной куртки.

Шатен дважды заводит мотор и подмигивает ему. Гарри хихикает, чувствуя, как горят его щеки.

— Буду помнить в следующий раз, — ухмыляется Луи, щелкая пальцами. Двери ТАРДИС закрываются как по волшебству.

— Как ты-

— Не сейчас, Хазз, — шипит он. — Я не рассказываю все свои секреты на первом свидании.

— Это не свидание, — исправляет Стайлс, положив руки на бедра мужчины, ерзая на кресле за ним. — Это просто завтрак.

— Кто бы говорил, — шутит старший, бросая феску маленькой девочке в толпе. — А теперь держись покрепче, я не хочу, чтобы ты свалился.

Луи нажимает на газ и мотоцикл ревет, Гарри пищит, быстро обхватывая руками талию шатена, крепко обнимая его.

— Вот как это надо делать, — смеется Повелитель Времени, когда они выезжают на дорогу.

— То есть это завтрашний день, да? — говорит парень, положив подбородок на плечо старшего, чтобы ему не приходилось кричать. — Завтра наступило быстрее.

— Нет, оно наступило как обычно, — с улыбкой отвечает он. — Это мы чуток срезали по пути.

— Мне не дает покоя только одно, — говорит Гарри через какое-то время.

— Только одно? — дразнится Луи.

— Заткнись ты, — дерзит парень, тыкая пальцами в его ребра. — Происходит и так слишком много всего! Я делаю все возможное, чтобы не отставать!

— Хорошо, милый, — успокаивает Доктор, когда они сворачивают на мост Ватерлоо. — Что тебя беспокоит?

— Если у тебя есть летающая машина времени, которая может переместиться куда угодно, тогда почему мы едем по Лондону на мотоцикле?

— Я не беру ТАРДИС в битвы, — отвечает он. — Только если придется.

— Я думал, мы едем завтракать, — дразнится Гарри, сжимая его талию.

— Едем, — усмехается старший, посматривая на парня краем глаза. — Не можем победить плохих парней на пустой желудок, не так ли?

Стайлс качает головой, улыбка появляется на его губах.

— Так почему ты не берешь ТАРДИС в битвы? Потому что он сделан из дерева?

— Потому что она самый могущественный корабль во вселенной, и я не хочу, чтобы она попала в чужие руки.

— Но ты оставил ее на Южном Берегу Лондона. Это конечно же все меняет. И… она?

— Она закрыта и ее система безопасности включена, — уверяет Луи. — Никто не потревожит ее. И да… она. Определенно она.

— Как скажешь, Лу, — усмехается Гарри, еще крепче обнимая его. — Как скажешь.

_********_

Доктор ведет их в кафе на крыше, откуда открывается вид на собор Святого Павла. Сначала кудрявый запротестовал, заявив, что меню для них слишком дорогое. Встряхнув сумкой, полной доходов от их «магического представления», шатен просто велел ему замолчать и наслаждаться видом.

Официантка только что принесла их завтрак (полный английский для Луи и банановые блинчики для Гарри), когда Стайлс прочищает горло, очевидно, ему не терпится что-то сказать.

— То есть, — говорит он, запихивая еду в рот. — Если мы можем попасть куда-угодно во времени и пространстве, тогда почему ты выбрал следующее утро? В чем смысл этого?

— Ну, кто бы за нами ни охотился, они, должно быть, всю ночь нас искали, — говорит Луи, разрезая сосиску. — Ты устал?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри, его брови очаровательно сдвинулись, когда он, очевидно, пытается понять, к чему клонит старший.

— Тогда представь, что чувствуют они, — улыбается парень. — Они пытались отследить нас всю ночь.

Доктор достает ноутбук из сумки рядом с креслом. Он отодвигает тарелку и ставит его на стол.

— Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за то, что я прерываю наше свидание-

— Завтрак, — перебивает Гарри.

— Свидание, — исправляет шатен с ухмылкой. — Я же плачу, не так ли?

— Деньгами других людей, — самодовольно замечает Стайлс, отрезая еще один кусочек от своего блинчика.

— Заткнись, — смеется Луи. — Это все еще свидание.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь.

— Тем не менее, — говорит он, с нежностью закатывая глаза. — До того, как нас так грубо прервали прошлой ночью, я работал над отслеживанием сигнала самонаведения на той базовой станции. Я сузил круг поисков до Лондона, но не смог продвинуться дальше этого, чтобы определить их фактическое местоположение. Их защита слишком хороша. Теперь, если только я смогу… что?

Луи поднимает взгляд и видит, что Гарри внимательно изучает его. Шатен краснеет.

— У меня что-то на лице? — спрашивает мужчина, потирая ладонью щеки.

— Ты правда инопланетянин? — спрашивает Стайлс.

— Ага.

— Если ты инопланетянин, тогда почему у тебя северный акцент.

— На многих планетах есть север!

— Думаю, это правда, — смеется Гарри, подперев подбородок рукой.

— Тебя… тебя не смущает это? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

Кудрявый оценивающе смотрит на него, а шатен старается не ерзать под его взглядом.

— Нет, — наконец говорит он. — Нет, меня это не смущает.

— Ох, — нервно смеется Луи, бабочки порхают в его животе. — Хорошо. Это Хорошо.

Они прожигают друг друга взглядом какое-то время, и старшему безумно хочется спросить парня, какого черта он так ему ухмыляется, но он чувствует будто его язык приклеился к небу.

— Так что произойдет, когда ты сделаешь это?

— Сделаю что?

— Найдешь их, — усмехается Гарри, указывая на компьютер. — Что произойдет, когда ты найдешь их?

— Точно! — восклицает Луи, отвлекаясь от того странного момента, который только что произошел между ними. — Я не знаю.

— Ты не знаешь?

— Я не могу предсказывать будущее, Гарри, — язвительно замечает он, печатая что-то на клавиатуре. — Я просто работаю в нем.

— Это было ужасно, Луи, — хихикает парень, отодвигая тарелку в сторону. — У тебя действительно нет плана?

— Знаешь, что я всегда говорю о планах? — спрашивает Доктор, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Что?

— У меня их нет.

— У людей всегда есть планы, — замечает Гарри, потягивая чай.

— Да, полагаю, это правда, — отвечает Луи, захлопывая ноутбук. — Скажи мне, Гарри, как давно ты помогаешь своей сестре с детьми?

— Э-э, чуть больше года, — ошеломленно говорит Стайлс.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Но почему именно ты? Я имею в виду, я понимаю, что это твоя сестра и все такое, но почему не твоя мама? Она казалась милой, когда я разговаривал с ней.

— Я действительно не думаю, что это твое дело, Луи, — говорит парень, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты меня не знаешь.

— Но именно это я и пытаюсь понять, Гарри. Я просто не понимаю, как такой блестящий парень, как ты, может отказаться от своей мечты только ради того, чтобы остаться дома, — прямо заявляет шатен. — Зачем ты это сделал?

Что-то загорается в глазах Гарри, и старший тут же жалеет о своих словах.

— Гарри, я–

— Дай мне, — говорит зеленоглазый, хватая ноутбук.

— Прости, что? — говорит Луи, пододвигая компьютер к себе.

— Тебе нужно знать их местоположение, верно? Их точный адрес, — говорит Стайлс, наклоняясь вперед.

— Да.

— Я могу это сделать, — говорит Гарри, выхватывая ноутбук из рук мужчины и открывая его.

— Эй! — восклицает он, пытаясь дотянуться до компьютера. Парень держит его вне досягаемости. — Мне это нужно!

— Ты взломал только нижний уровень защиты, чтобы получить базовое местоположение. Я добуду их адрес меньше чем через пять минут, — заявляет кудрявый. — А теперь иди и принеси нам капучино.

— Если _я_ не могу их найти, то и ты не сможешь, — настаивает Луи, пододвигая ноутбук обратно к себе.

— Они загрузили _меня_ , помнишь, — парирует Стайлс, возвращая его обратно. — У меня вся голова забита информацией о компьютерах!

Они продолжают играть в перетягивание ноутбука, споря друг с другом.

— У меня тоже!

— У меня сумасшедшие хакерские способности, Луи!

— У меня…двадцать семь мозгов!

— Двадцать семь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри, вырывая компьютер из рук старшего. — Правда, Лу?

— Ладно, немного преувеличил! Только один мозг. Но он очень большой.

— Я найду их меньше чем за пять минут, — уверяет младший, открывая крышку ноутбука, его пальцы порхают по клавишам. — Обещаю. А теперь иди давай! Капучино со сливками, пожалуйста?

— Защита совершенна, — предупреждает Луи, вставая. — Ты просто не можешь–

— Дело не в защите, — говорит Стайлс, зажимая нижнюю губу между большим и указательным пальцами. — А в людях.

— Гарри, вчера я работал над этим часами и не смог–

— Перестань говорить, что никто не может этого сделать, только потому, что ты не можешь, Луи, так как ты уже смотришь на парня, который сможет!

_«Заходи и встречай парня, который смог»._

Луи не может оторвать от него взгляд.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — спрашивает он.

— Извини, извини, ничего особенного, — извиняется Доктор, поворачиваясь, чтобы заказать им капучино. — Подожди, нет. Гарри, прости, что задел тебя раньше, я не–

— Все в порядке, Лу, — говорит Стайлс, поднимая глаза от экрана. — Я часто слышу это в последнее время.

— И все же мне жаль, что я так давил на тебя. Это просто… Я думаю, что ты прекрасен, и ты так молод. Разве ты не должен, не знаю, разве ты не должен делать молодые и сумасшедшие вещи? С…с молодыми и сумасшедшими?

— Что, с такими, как ты, например? — спрашивает Гарри, оглядывая его с ног до головы и приподнимая бровь. — Попридержи коней, мальчик!

— Это не… Я не могу… заткнись! — бормочет шатен.

Кудрявый улыбается, и ямочки появляются на его лице, когда он снова поворачивается к экрану.

— Где мой капучино, Луи?

Доктор закатывает глаза.

— Сейчас принесу, Ваше Высочество.

Луи заходит внутрь, и его взгляд сразу же привлекает огромная витрина со свежей выпечкой и десертами. Он пытается решить, что больше понравится парню — шоколадный торт или лимонный пирог, когда к нему подходит пожилой бариста.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр?

— Здравствуйте, — улыбается Доктор. — Два капучино со сливками, пожалуйста. И что, по-вашему, лучше? Шоколадный торт или лимонный пирог?

Свет мигает, когда шатен снова смотрит на витрину с выпечкой.

— Ты понимаешь, что у тебя нет ни малейшего шанса спасти своего маленького дружка.

Луи смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Что вы сказали?

Свет снова мигает.

— Я сказал, что лимонный пирог очень вкусный, — улыбается бариста, оранжевый свет искрится вокруг него, когда его глаза становятся пустыми. — И у тебя нет ни малейшего шанса спасти своего маленького дружка.

— Что–

— Не беспокойте старика, Доктор, на самом деле разговаривает не он.

Официантка протискивается мимо Луи, и он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как оранжевый свет прыгает от бариста к официантке.

— Разговариваю я, — говорит она. — Просто использую всех, кто есть рядом. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Голубоглазый оглядывает шумное кафе, его сердце начинает бешено колотиться.

— Она довольно хорошенькая, не правда ли? — говорит официантка, ее глаза бесстрастны, когда она потягивается, чтобы погладить руку Луи. — Я могу заставить ее полюбить тебя, если захочешь.

— Эм, нет, спасибо, — неуверенно говорит Доктор.

Электричество мигает снова, и официантка, похоже, приходит в себя, удивленная тем, что прикасается к нему.

— С вами все в порядке, сэр?

— Д-да, — заикается он. — Все прекрасно.

Шатен бежит обратно на террасу, где сидит Гарри за их столиком, сгорбившись над ноутбуком, его пальцы быстро перемещаются по клавишам.

— С тобой все в порядке, Хаз? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Луи.

— Отлично, — говорит Стайлс, глядя на него и улыбаясь. — Все еще настраиваю все, но у меня еще осталось время, так что, — он замолкает, делая лягушачью гримасу. — Где мое капучино?

— Оно… оно на подходе, — говорит старший. — Просто хотел проверить, как ты.

— Со мной все нормально, Лу, — заверяет его парень.

Голубоглазый кивает и поворачивается, чтобы вернуться в кафе. Внезапно Гарри радостно вскрикивает.

— Получилось! — кричит он Луи. — Видишь? Я просто чертов гений! Есть ли для этого более подходящее слово? Что-то скромное и немного более сексуальное?

— Доктор, — бормочет шатен, потирая виски и возвращаясь внутрь. — Господи.

Свет мигает, и Луи снова слышит треск электричества.

— Прогуляйся немного, — говорит официантка, кладя руку на его спину и отводя его в центр зала. — Увидишь, в какой безвыходной ситуации ты оказался. Давай, посмотри, я действительно люблю выпендриваться.

Странный оранжевый свет отскакивает от официантки к маленькой девочке, сидящей за столиком с родителями. Официантка оборачивается и бросает на него странный взгляд, когда берет свой поднос и возвращается на кухню.

— Для начала, позволь мне показать тебе, что может делать с людьми контроль над Wi-Fi, — говорит маленькая девочка, вставая на свой стул. — Стоп!

Все посетители кафе застывают на своих местах, когда оранжевый свет проходит над ними. Холодок пробегает по спине Луи.

— Знаешь, я видел, на что вы были способны прошлой ночью, когда пытались разбить чертов самолёт, — сказал Доктор. — Можете не напоминать.

— О, это правда, — отвечает девочка. — Всем уйти!

Все снова встают и начинают покидать помещение, делая вид, что ничего странного не произошло.

— Мы можем взломать любого с помощью Wi-Fi, если они достаточно долго были подключены, — говорит ведущая новостей с телевизора, установленного на стене позади него.

— Значит, поблизости есть одна из ваших базовых станций, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь к телевизору. Он может поклясться, что ведущая смотрит ему прямо в глаза, что бессмысленно, потому что она даже не видит его.

— Всегда есть кто-то поблизости, — говорит девушка. — Мы выпустили в мир тысячи станций. Они нацеливаются на Wi-Fi, как мыши, почуявшие сыр.

— Я не знаю, кто вы и зачем вы это делаете, — угрожающе говорит Доктор, подходя ближе к телевизору, — но эта планета под моей защитой. Людям этого мира не причинят вреда. Вы не будете их контролировать, они будут–

— Людям этого мира ничто не угрожает, — пренебрежительно говорит ведущая. — Мой босс просто требует постоянной подпитки живыми человеческими разумами. Здоровыми, разными, органическими, живыми разумами. Он любит человечество и заботится о нем! На самом деле, он никак не может им насытиться!

— Это отвратительно, — сердито выплевывает шатен. — Это недопустимо! Это убийство! Это все равно, что вести ягнят на скотобойню.

— Это жизнь, — мурлычет ведущая. — Фермер заботится о своем стаде, как любящий отец. Подумайте об этом так, Доктор: никто не любит скот больше, чем Бургер Кинг.

— Больше нет, — огрызается он. — Я собираюсь покончить с этим сегодня!

— Но как, Доктор? — насмехается за его спиной бариста. — Ты даже не знаешь, где мы. И даже если твой маленький друг найдет нас, это все равно не спасет его.

********

Гарри усмехается, когда его пальцы порхают по клавишам. Он все еще не совсем уверен, как он знает, что и как делать, но он не останавливается, чтобы задуматься об этом. Луи удалось найти адрес главного сервера «SycoTech», но это никак не указывало, где на самом деле находится офис.

Но все дело в людях, напоминает себе Стайлс, когда он взламывает главный компьютер, который связывает все компьютеры «SycoTech» вместе. Одним нажатием клавиши он включает каждую веб-камеру на сервере, а затем нажимает команду «Выполнить». Он разражается смехом, когда экран компьютера заполняется снимками отдельных сотрудников, сидящих за своими компьютерами. Понимая, что у него, вероятно, останется очень мало времени, прежде чем кто-то заметит, что нежеланный гость находится в их системе, Гарри быстро открывает веб-сайт распознавания лиц, направляя все фотографии через него.

Глаза кудрявого расширяются, когда веб-сайт начинает сопоставлять лица со всеми возможными социальными сетями, от популярных, таких как Facebook и Instagram, до устаревших, как MySpace и Friendster. Парень просматривает результаты, пока они мечутся по экрану, и победоносно стучит по столу, когда видит, что все они имеют одно общее место. Он оглядывается через плечо, окидывая взглядом мириады городских зданий.

_Они прямо здесь._

— Я сделал это, — шокировано шепчет Гарри. — Я правда, блять, сделал это!

Он видит, как Доктор подходит к столу.

— Луи! — кричит он. — Луи, я сделал это! И у меня еще осталось время! Я же говорил, что смогу! Я нашел их!

— Ты нашел их, — говорит мужчина.

— «The Shard!» — быстро говорит младший, указывая в сторону здания. — Они в «The Shard!». Шестьдесят пятый этаж!

— Шестьдесят пятый этаж, — тупо повторяет он.

— Луи? — неуверенно говорит Гарри. — Ты не слышишь меня? Я нашел их.

— Я слышу тебя, — сообщает Доктор, когда его голова начинает вращаться на шее. — Ты нашел их.

— Блять, — кричит Стайлс, когда луч выстреливает из вогнутого экрана на затылке мужчины.

У него темнеет перед глазами.

********

— Гарри! — восклицает Луи, забегая обратно на террасу. — Ты-

Его сердца падают в пятки, когда он видит свое собственное лицо, находящиеся со стороны спины, в то время как Стайлс лежит на столе, его кудри до плеч разбросаны веером вокруг головы.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — кричит он, подбегая к парню. Он откидывает волосы Гарри назад, наклоняется над ним, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Облегчение пронзает его, когда он понимает, что младший все еще дышит, хотя и неглубоко.

— Луи! — вопит кудрявый с экрана базовой станции. — Луи, помоги мне! Я не понимаю, где я. Я не понимаю, пожалуйста, помоги мне! Я не понимаю, где я? Луи, пожалуйста, помоги мне, я не понимаю, где я!

Доктор смотрит на открытый ноутбук, его глаза расширяются, когда он видит, что Гарри действительно нашел местоположение «SycoTech».

— Замечательная работа, милый, — шепчет Луи, нежно целуя его в висок. — Я верну тебя, ни о чем не волнуйся, Хазза. Я заберу тебя оттуда.

********

— Он в системе! — кричит Маджи. — Стайлс! Он правда попался на этот раз.

Удовлетворённая ухмылка появляется на губах Кэролайн, когда она замечает испуганное лицо Гарри Стайлса среди ряда мониторов на стене.

— Помоги, пожалуйста! Я не понимаю, где я! — снова и снова говорит он.

— Стереть его? — спрашивает работник, его палец застыл над клавишами управления. — Он ведь не стоит того, чтобы попасть в каталог, не так ли? К тому же, могут появится проблемы с искажением данных из-за ранее прерванной загрузки и все такое. Не говоря уже о предыдущем сообщении от Доктора? Разве сохранение его не подвергает нас риску еще одного взлома–

— Ерунда, — отрезает Флэк. — Стайлс полностью загружен сейчас, можно просто оставить его здесь. Его нельзя скачать снова, Доктор определенно знает это.

— Эм, я так не думаю, — говорит Гриффитс, указывая на другую стену с мониторами, показывая записи с камер видеонаблюдения по всему Лондону. — Он едет сюда.

Кэролайн едва сдерживает смех, когда видит, как Доктор проносится по одному из экранов на мотоцикле. Она не может не быть слегка впечатлена, как тем фактом, что Стайлс, оказывается, нашел их местоположение (хорошо знать, что пакет продвинутых навыков действительно работает), так и тем, что Доктор категорически отказывается сдаваться без боя.

— Полагаю, мы можем остановить его? — спрашивает Гриффитс, оглядываясь на нее.

— Зачем утруждаться? — пожимает плечами начальница. — Это может быть весьма забавно.

Она наблюдает за тем, как Доктор останавливается на противоположной стороне улицы от их здания. Быстрым постукиванием пальцев по планшету она взламывает мужчину, который стоит на углу и курит сигарету.

— Серьезно, Доктор? — с усмешкой говорит она. — Мотоцикл? Совсем на тебя не похоже.

— Я ездил на нем на антигравитационной олимпиаде в 2074, — отвечает Доктор, поднимая очки с яростным выражением лица. — Приехал последним.

— Здание защищено, — говорит Кэролайн. — Боюсь, ты не сможешь войти.

Парень закатывает глаза, обратно натягивая визор:   
— Слово антигравитационный вам ни о чем не говорит?

Он нажимает большую красную кнопку, бросается вперед и едет прямо вверх по стене здания.

— Серьезно? — ахает Маджи со своего кресла. — Он способен на такое? Он действительно едет?

— О, Господь всемогущий, — бормочет Флэк себе под нос.

Мгновение спустя раздается громкий треск разбивающегося стекла.

— Думаю, это было в вашем кабинете, — кривится Гриффитс.

— Извините, джентльмены, — говорит Кэролайн, поправляя прическу. — Похоже, у меня посетитель.

Женщина хватает свой планшет и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем выйти из комнаты и направиться по коридору в свой кабинет. Выпрямив спину, она распахивает дверь. Действительно, одно из ее окон от пола до потолка разбито, мотоцикл лежит на боку посреди офиса, его переднее колесо все еще вращается. Доктор сидит за столом, откинувшись на спинку стула, упершись пятками в край. Шлем все еще на нем, визор поднят, открывая глаза.

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — усмехается Кэролайн.

— Выгрузи его.

— Прошу прощения за сквозняк, — продолжает Флэк, указывая на разбитое окно. — Это-

— Выгрузи его в тело сейчас же, — командует Доктор, опуская ноги и отодвигая стул, пока встает.

— Не могу, — просто сообщает она.

— Нет, можешь.

— Он сейчас является полностью интегрированной частью облака данных, — говорит женщина, скрещивая руки на груди. — Его нельзя отделить.

— Тогда выгрузи все чертово облако, — рычит он, приближаясь к ней. — Всех, кто заточен там.

— Ты понимаешь, что произойдет? — дерзко спрашивает блондинка.

— Да, — отвечает мужчина. — Те, у кого остались тела, разойдутся по домам и будут свободными. Как будто ничего и не произошло.

— Но это очень малое число, — ухмыляется она. — Остальные просто исчезнут навсегда. Это облако поддерживает их жизнь. Ты уверен, что хочешь нести ответственность за смерти тысяч людей, Доктор?

— Мне не впервой, — угрожающе говорит Доктор, его голубые глаза стали стального цвета. — Кроме того, это лучше, чем быть в заточении в настоящем аду на земле. Это лучшее, что вы можете сделать для них, так что отдавай приказ.

— С чего это вдруг я должна подчиняться?

— Потому что у тебя появится сильная мотивация через несколько секунд.

— Глупый ты человек, — шипит Кэролайн. — Зачем ты вообще сюда пришел?

— Я не приходил, — отвечает он.

— …Что?

********

Луи сидит в кафе перед ноутбуком Гарри, нежно перебирая пальцами его кудряшки и потягивая чай. Ухмыляясь, он ставит свой чай на стол, вглядываясь в веб-камеру и набирая команды одной рукой, не желая отказываться от любой формы связи с парнем.

— Я все еще в кафе, только что допил свой чай. Это очень милое местечко, знаешь? Сегодня такой замечательный день для бранча. Тем не менее, мой был грубо прерван прямо перед тем, как я собирался удивить своего мальчика десертом.

— О чем ты говоришь? — шипит женщина.

— Вы взламываете людей, — беззаботно говорит Луи, его небрежный голос противоречит его ярости. — А я? Я старомоден. Я взламываю технику.

********

Кэролайн в ужасе наблюдает, как Доктор расстегивает и снимает свой шлем, с грохотом роняя его на пол. Голова медленно начинает поворачиваться.

— Нет, — шепчет она, пытаясь убежать от него, врезаясь дверь и нащупывая ручку. — Не я! Нет, нет, нет, только не меня!

— Вот твоя мотивация! — вскрикивает мужчина, когда из головы базовой станции выстреливает луч.

— Не меня! — кричит Флэк. — Не меня!

********

— Мистер Гриффитс! — внезапно восклицает Маджи, указывая на монитор. — Мистер Гриффитс, смотрите! Это же мисс Флэк!

Ричард поднимает взгляд, его глаза расширяются от шока, когда он видит свою начальницу в центре дисплея, выглядящую более разъяренно, чем когда-либо. Он достает носовой платок и вытирает пот со лба.

— Боже, — бормочет он.

— Что нам делать? — испуганно спрашивает Маджи. — Мистер Гриффитс, что нам делать?

— Выгрузите меня! — сердито кричит Кэролайн с экрана. — Верните меня сейчас же! Выгрузите меня! Это приказ! Я приказываю!

— Она полностью растворилась в системе, — нервно заключает он. — Придется выгрузить все облако! Мы… мы не можем сделать это, да?

— Нет, — отвечает Гриффитс, откашливаясь. — Нет, не можем!

— Выгрузите меня, кретины!

********

Луи с довольной ухмылкой вешает трубку телефона Гарри. Он смотрит на экран ноутбука, прокручивая различные профили сотрудников «SycoTech», пока не находит Ричарда Гриффитса. Он дважды щелкает по вкладке послушание, перетаскивая курсор до самого верха.

********

— Выгрузите меня сейчас же! — кричит Кэролайн.

— Делай, как она приказывает, Маджи, — командует Гриффитс. — Прямо сейчас!

— В-вы уверены, сэр? — заикается Маджи, его палец нависает над кнопкой. — Облако-

— Делай, Маджи! Это приказ.

Маджи нажимает кнопку «Выполнить». Все мониторы один за одним начинают гаснуть.

Пронзительный шум разрывает комнату, все рабочие хватаются за головы в агонии, многие из них падают от боли. Как только звук затихает, в комнату врывается группа вооруженных солдат, сопровождаемая высокой блондинкой в остром черном брючном костюме и туфлях на каблуках.

— Всем стоять на месте, — приказывает женщина. — Это здание теперь находится под контролем UNIT. [прим. переводчика: во вселенной доктора кто — Единая Разведывательная Целевая Группа, направленная на борьбу с инопланетными угрозами]

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Ричард, невероятно сбитый с толку, когда он оглядывает странный офис, понятия не имея, как он здесь оказался. — Я никогда не слышал о UNIT.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, успокойтесь, — говорит блондинка. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам.

— Что я здесь делаю? Вы солдаты? Что происходит? Как я здесь оказался?

— Извините, где здесь туалет? — спросил мужчина, который сидит за столом рядом с ним.

— Что? — спрашивает Гриффитс, массируя виски.

— Туалет, — говорит мужчина. — Я пришел сюда, чтобы починить туалет. П-подождите. Как долго я был здесь? Я не понимаю, где я.

********

Кэролайн наблюдает, как солдаты врываются в офис, выглядывая из-за приоткрытой двери. Она вздыхает, закрывает дверь и поворачивается лицом к своему боссу, который смотрит на нее с монитора.

— Здесь UNIT, — вздыхает она. — Я так полагаю, это друзья Доктора?

— Да. Очень старые друзья.

— Значит я подвела вас, мистер Коуэлл, — говорит женщина, смотря в пол. — Простите меня.

— Я питался столькими разумами, мисс Флэк. Великий разум стал сильнее, чем когда-либо, — утешает Коуэлл. — Но сейчас, я боюсь, для вас пришла пора отступить. Вы больше мне не нужны.

— Вы так долго шептали мне в ухо, — печально говорит блондинка, и по ее щеке скатывается слеза. — Я не уверена, что помню, какой была раньше.

— Прощайте, мисс Флэк, — говорит Коуэлл, экран гаснет.

Шмыгая носом, Кэролайн берет планшет и пролистывает его на страницу своего профиля. Всхлипнув, она нажимает кнопку «Сбросить настройки», роняя планшет и разбивая экран.

— Оставайтесь на месте! — командует блондинка, открывая дверь. — Назовите себя!

— Где моя мамочка и папочка? — спрашивает Флэк детским голосом. — Их не было так долго. Они уже возвращаются?

********

Луи захлопывает ноутбук, уверенный, что Кейт и ее команда оперативников более чем способны навести порядок в «SycoTech». Прикусив нижнюю губу, он смотрит на Гарри, который все еще лежит без сознания.

— Давай же, милый, — быстро торопит его он, заправляя кудряшку за ухо. — Я все исправил. Так что ты должен проснуться сейчас, хорошо?

Стайлс не шевелится, и шатен чувствует, как у него сжимается горло.

— Давай, Хазз, — хрипло говорит он, легонько потряхивая его. — Ты не можешь оставить меня сейчас. Не когда я нашел тебя, мой невозможный мальчик, так что просыпайся. Пожалуйста, проснись.

— Лу, — вздыхает Гарри.

Облегчение проносится по всему телу Луи, слезы подступают к глазам.

— Луи! — ахает кудрявый, выпрямляясь, его глаза расширились. — Это правда ты? Блять, а ну повернись сейчас же.

Доктор повинуется, смеясь, чувствуя слёзы на своих глазах и ощущая, как руки парня прижимаются к его затылку.

— Это правда я, Хазз, обещаю.

— Тогда, черт, — восклицает Стайлс, его рука поглаживает плечо парня, — ты разобрался с ними?

Луи оборачивается и, сияя, вытирает глаза.

— _Мы_ разобрались с ними, Гарри. Ты и я. Я бы не смог справится с ними, если бы ты не нашел их.

— Почему ты плачешь? — спрашивает кудрявый, маленькая морщинка формируется между его бровями.

— Я просто рад, что ты в порядке, — отвечает он, протягивая руку, чтобы разгладить эту морщинку. — Ты напугал меня. Тебе не было страшно?

— Ну, да, было, — говорит Стайлс, пожимая плечами. — Но ты пообещал мне, что не позволишь, чему-то случиться со мной, так что… Я поверил тебе.

— Все равно, — говорит старший. — Мне жаль, что наше свидание испорчено.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что наш завтрак испорчен, — дерзко исправляет зеленоглазый.

— Да не важно, это одно и тоже, — ворчит Луи, вставая и засовывая пачку денег под тарелку. Он протягивает руку. — Ну что, пойдем?

— Пойдем, — ухмыляется Гарри, хватая ноутбук и запихивая его в сумку, а затем берет Доктора за руку.

— Нам придется словить такси, чтобы доехать к ТАРДИС, — уныло говорит шатен. — Я… эм… мотоцикл сейчас недоступен.

— Что? — хихикает младший. — Почему?

— Расскажу тебе по дороге обратно, — смеется Луи. — Ты не поверишь.

********

— Ну что, куда поедем? — спрашивает Повелитель Времени с ухмылкой, как только они добираются в ТАРДИС. — В прошлое? В будущее? Чего ты желаешь, Хазз? Позволь мне показать тебе звезды!

— Эм, — неуверенно начинает Гарри. — Думаю, я просто пойду домой, если ты не против? Не обязательно в прошлый вечер, сегодняшний день тоже сойдет, я просто… я хочу домой.

Лицо шатена вытягивается.

Это… он не ожидал, что это пройдет вот так.

— Оу, — запинается Луи. — Оу, ладно.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит кудрявый, закусывая губу.

Доктор набирает координаты Холмс Чапел, и они оба молчат, пока ТАРДИС хрипит и стонет, взлетая. Шатен посматривает на Стайлса через консоль, но парень избегает его взгляда, вместо этого ковыряя заусениц на большом пальце.

Приземляясь, ТАРДИС вздрагивает.

— Я дома? — спрашивает Гарри, встречаясь со взглядом Луи.

— …Если ты этого хочешь, — с грустью отвечает он. — Все зависит от тебя.

Парень кивает, его зеленые глаза встревожены.

— Это всегда так опасно? Путешествовать с тобой?

— Да, — признает Доктор. — Всегда.

— Я только что встретил тебя, Луи, и я почти умер три раза, — объясняет кудрявый, подходя к нему и взяв его за руки. — Я не могу… Я просто не могу. Понимаешь, да?

Луи смотрит вниз на их переплетенные руки:  
— Да, — говорит он, тяжело сглатывая. — Я понимаю.

— Прости, — искренне говорит Гарри, сжимая его ладони, прежде чем отпустить их. — Я прекрасно провел время с тобой. Это просто… сложно переварить, знаешь?

Старший печально кивает.

— Спасибо за завтрак, — шепчет парень, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

Доктор наблюдает за ним, каждая клеточка его существования кричит, что он не может позволить парню выйти отсюда.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос! — внезапно говорит Луи.

— Какой вопрос? — спрашивает он, оборачиваясь и хмурясь. — Ты задавал много вопросов, Луи.

— Почему ты бросил все свои планы, чтобы остаться дома?

Стайлс тяжело вздыхает, пропуская пальцы через волосы:  
— Мой отчим умер полтора года назад, — отвечает он, его глаза грустные. — У меня было столько планов, я собирался путешествовать весь год после окончания университета. Я копил так долго, меня приняли в эту кондитерскую школу в Париже, я был готов к этому, понимаешь?

Луи кивает.

— После того, как Робин умер, моя мама настаивала на том, чтобы я поехал. Она сказала, что я все время хотел этого. Я чувствовал себя дерьмово из-за того, что оставлял ее, но все еще собирался поехать. Но потом муж Джеммы сбежал от нее, оставляя ее одну с двумя пятилетними детьми. Моя мама была убита горем, Джем была в полном беспорядке, дети были так растерянны… как будто все дерьмо случилось одновременно, знаешь? Они моя семья, я не мог их оставить. Я должен был остаться. Я рад, что остался. Я счастлив, я правда счастлив. Я работаю в пекарне, и я люблю своих племянников так чертовски сильно. Так что я не могу просто оставить их. Ты можешь это понять?

— Да, я могу, — говорит шатен. — Я понимаю это. Но что насчет твоей мечты? Что насчет этого?

Доктор поднимается по лестнице на балкон, подходит к книжному шкафу и достает книгу.

— Она лежала в твоей спальне, — говорит Луи, держа в руках копию «Где тебе предстоит побывать».

Глаза парня расширяются.

— Это моя?

— Нет, — отвечает старший, присаживаясь на ступеньки. — Это моя. Одна из моих самых любимых.

— Моя тоже, — улыбается Гарри, его глаза блестят.

— Но почему?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Стайлс, в растерянности сдвигая брови.

— Я имею в виду, что эта книга о том, чтобы рисковать. Ловить момент. Отправиться в приключение, — говорит Луи, перелистывая страницы, его палец останавливается на одном из его самых любимых абзацев. — Прямо здесь написано «У тебя есть голова на плечах, у тебя есть ноги в туфлях. Ты можешь двигаться в любом направлении, что выберешь». Так что выберешь ты?

— Я-

— У тебя эта книга с пяти лет, Хазз. Она полна мечтаний и также полна планов, которые провалились по той или иной причине. Но ты все равно хранишь ее там, у своей кровати. Так что, наверное, я просто спрашиваю, чего ты ждешь?

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает он, обходя консоль, его пальцы скользят по ее краю. — Думаю, я ждал, пока настанет нужное время, да? Потому что-

— Ты не бросаешь людей, которые важны тебе, — заканчивает Доктор. — Хотел бы я быть таким же.

— Разве ты не такой? Я сомневаюсь в этом, Луи.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, и Луи видит противоречивые эмоции в глазах Гарри.

— Знаешь, — говорит шатен, откладывая книгу в сторону и поднимаясь со ступенек. Он запрыгивает на перила и соскальзывает вниз, спрыгивая на пол и подпрыгивая к консоли. — Вся фишка машины времени в том, что ты можешь быть вдали от дома сколько угодно и все еще успеешь к чаю. Как будто никогда и не уходил.

Стайлс широко улыбается, на его щеках появляются ямочки. Голубоглазый подходит поближе к нему, их грудные клетки почти соприкасаются.

— Так что ты скажешь, Хазз? — задыхаясь, спрашивает он, глядя на него сквозь ресницы. — Мы можем отправиться куда угодно, ты и я. Все время и пространство. Прямо за этими дверьми. Ох, места, которые мы посетим.

Наступает долгая пауза, пока Гарри смотрит на шатена, его глаза блуждают по всему его лицу. Напряжение почти невыносимо для старшего, они стоят так близко, что он чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей щеке.

— Это работает? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, на мгновение переводя взгляд на губы Луи.

— Что работает?

— Все это, — дразнится Стайлс, его глаза сверкают, когда он машет рукой, делая шаг назад. — Ты занимаешься именно этим? Стоит тебе просто поманить пальцем и произнести всю эту речь о времени и пространстве, и люди просто прыгают в твою будку для поцелуев и улетают?

— Эй! — протестует Луи. — Это не будка поцелуев!

— Это мне решать, — говорит Гарри и подмигивает, разворачиваясь на каблуках и подходя к двери.

— Когда? — с надеждой спрашивает Доктор, прислоняясь бедром к пульту, что, как он надеется, выглядит небрежно.

— Возвращайся завтра, — отвечает кудрявый, опираясь на дверь. — Спроси меня снова.

— Почему завтра?

— Потому что завтра я могу согласиться, — ухмыляется он. — Примерно в пять, подойдет?

— Это машина времени, Хазз, — с нежностью говорит Луи. — Любое время подойдет. Стоит мне нажать на кнопку, и наступят пять часов завтрашнего дня.

— Но ты не сделаешь это, правда? — бросает вызов Гарри. — Это долгий путь, Луи. Готов к этому?

— Ой, я готов к этому, Гарольд.

— Просто Гарри, — исправляет он.

— Как скажешь, Гарольд.

Младший качает головой, распахивая дверь ТАРДИС.

— Эй, Гарри! — зовет Луи.

— Да?

— В твоей книге лежал листок. Почему?

— Это был не листок, — мягко улыбается он, уложив голову на дверь. — Это первая страница. Увидимся завтра, Лу. Не опаздывай.

— Ой, я то не опоздаю, — улыбается шатен. — Повелитель времени никогда не опаздывает, Гарри Стайлс. Он всегда появляется тогда, когда положено.

— Хорошо, Гэндальф, — говорит Гарри.

— Ты должен знать, что именно я сказал Толкину написать эту строчку!


End file.
